What's Your Agenda
by iluvaqt
Summary: Complete. Post Freak Nation. Some nightmares always haunt you. The transgenics are facing a new scale threat as they're blamed for a biological attack against the President. Max & Alec story. Biggs, Logan and CeCe also feature.
1. Prologue

**Title:** What's Your Agenda  
**Disclaimer:** I don't have ownership of any of these characters. They belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Fox Studios. The story is not for sale or resale it is written solely for Dark Angel fans. No money is being made from the use of these characters.  
**Setting:** Post "Freak Nation". Biggs and CeCe didn't die, their survival is explained in further chapters.  
**Pairing: **Max/Alec  
**Acknowledgments: **Many thanks to Tabitha5 and Acire Fox for the beta of this story.

* * *

**Prologue**

Feeling the soft caress on his cheek, Alec opened his eyes. She was smiling at him. Her brown eyes sparkling with mirth. What was she so happy about? Then it hit him, she was smiling. At him. He felt the edges of his mouth tugging up. It was innate. How could it not be, when a beautiful woman smiled at him, he smiled back. He only hoped that it would not shatter the moment. Far be it for him to be the one to put a downer their present situation, but usually she was scowling at him, not looking at him with warm longing eyes, and a gentle smile. He blinked. No there was no mistaking it. She was staring at him. Her eyes were practically devouring him. And her hand was still on his face. Although, it had begun as a brief and casual touch, it now rested against his jaw with her fingertips grazing his earlobe. Alec held his breath, this couldn't be real.

"Max," he whispered tentatively, unsure of whether he should speak at all. Desperately wanting her touch to continue but sure he should ask her what she was doing. Even though he had a sneaking suspicion that one word or movement on his part and he'd find himself on the receiving end of her fist.

"Why did you have to be such a smart ass," Max sighed.

He blinked. Then he shrugged, oh hell if she wanted to tear him down so be it. Wasn't like either of them had any way out anyway. "If you didn't rise to the occasion, maybe I wouldn't be such a smart-alec," he replied reminding her of her name for him.

"True," she breathed. Her fingers traced his jaw and Alec sucked in air sharply. Did she know what she was doing to him?

"Ah, Max," he said closing his eyes, "Whatcha doin?"

Her hand stilled, and then left his skin. His throat tightened, why did it feel like she'd just kicked him in the gut. It was just a touch, you jackass, she's lonely, and we're stuck here. Get a grip.

He opened his eyes, grateful that she wasn't looking at him, yet disappointed at the same time. Had he imagined it, or had she looked at him with longing. Or had he mistaken it for something else. Disappointment. Yeah, that one fit better. _Trust Alec to screw up again. At least I can do that right._

Fingers at his collarbone, halted all internal bickering in a millisecond. He looked up to find her eyes on him again. This time she looked confused.

"Alec?" she asked, "Are you okay?"

He was about to smirk and come out with his usual, I'm good, great, fine or something of the like but slightest graze of her fingertips brushing his forehead, caused his tongue to take a leave of absence. His lips moved but no sound came out. Her face was drifting closer, so slowly that he wasn't even sure it was moving until it was so near that he could feel the air leave her lips.

Alec stared at her mouth. It was so close that if he puckered, he would actually be touching them. His chest tightened. God help him. She'll probably hate him later, but how much worse would it be than the usual. Consequences be damned. He leaned that half inch and captured her red, full and sumptuous mouth.

His tongue teased her lips, and when she moaned and opened her mouth to him he felt as though they'd left the floor. He felt weightless, dazed. All of a sudden it wasn't enough to have her near him. He wanted to taste her, feel her body against his. He wanted to feel her heart beat in tune to his. His tongue played against hers, she tasted like fresh dew, from the morning frost. It was as though he were a parched man, he couldn't get enough of drinking her in. His hands splayed into her hair, trapping her head. He turned her in his arms, shifting so that she was pinned against the wall, his mouth holding her in place.

Alec pulled away breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed. He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. He was surprised to read that she was as labored as he was. It was just a kiss. His heart was thundering against his ribs. Her eyes were sparkling, and her lips were swollen from their kiss. "Max..." he started.

She grabbed him, her palms molding his jaw and dragging him forward. She kissed him hungrily. And for the second time, all logical thought left him.

Alec didn't know who initiated what happened next, but he was at a loss to protest or stop. His hands were running over her top, her body soft and willing to his touch. Her hands had found their way under his turtleneck, and she was dragging her nails lightly up and down his back. The sensation was driving him mad. He growled deep in his throat, and stared down at her. He straddled her legs abruptly, cupped her behind and slid her under him. Then more gently, he pushed her back to the floor, kissing her as they went down.

He toyed with the zipper at the throat of her top. Tugging it down slightly, he licked and then breathed on the exposed skin in the opening of her top. She closed her eyes and arched into the feather light caress. He edged the zipper lower till he could see the swell of her breasts. Still straddling her, he leant down and trailed kissed as long the top of her bra, and then dragged his index finger softly along the same path that his mouth had lead. Her eyes were still closed as her head fell back and a deep moan left her parted lips. He pulled the zipper lower, till it fell open at her waist. Her skin was blemish free, just as he'd envisioned. But then they were fashioned that way, so why shouldn't she be? He dipped his tongue into her navel, and then took small nips of her belly from just below her ribs to the waistband of her jeans. All the while his lips tasted her skin, his hands were holding her, committing her shape to memory. He wanted to go slow, he wanted this moment to last for eternity. He needed it to be immortalized in his mind. Who knew what would happen tomorrow, or the next hour. He needed to show her that he could be everything she needed and more.

His sense was keeping him from going crazy and everywhere at once, but it was his sense of her that was fast making him lose control. He didn't know why he'd never given in to them sooner. Her scent, her taste, the feel of her against his lips and hands wasn't like anything he'd ever experienced before, and in his heart he feared that he never would again.

She moaned again, and she opened her eyes. What he read in her gaze was his undoing. They were like fire, a blaze with unmasked desire and for heartbeat he was afraid. What if this was too perfect. If he gave in now, there was no going back. She could mark him forever, and if it happened that this was just a fling for her, would he be able to let go?

As her hands roamed over his chest, and lower to his stomach, Alec knew he was a doomed man. Her fingers rounded his waist, and slipped into his pants. Her fingers burned into his ass and when she started to knead his muscles and pull him forward so his groin came in contact with her pelvis, he closed his eyes and tilted his head skyward. There would be no leaving her now.

Standing, he pulled her too her feet. He barely gave her time to find her footing before he was pushing her back against the wall. Kissing her savagely, desperately. His hand pushed her top from her shoulders, and his other unsnapped her bra in the same movement. She dropped her arms to let the clothing fall to the floor. Once she was free of them, she when to the hem of his top pulling the knit over his head, not caring about the sound of ripping as the offending material caught on his arms. Having his upper body naked for her attention, she wasted no time reenacting his previous ministrations.

Her lips on his chest, and his navel made him lightheaded. He lost his fingers in her hair and tugged lightly, wanting her to come up. Pursuading her to come up to his level, Alec captured her mouth again, kissing her, and teasing her tongue as he did with his eyes.

Her hands which hand been grasping his shoulders, slipped down his arms, and then disappeared from his skin. Only to remerge somewhere else on his body. Damn she was too quick. He'd hoped to stir her further before his body gave in, but under her smooth touch, that wasn't going to be for much longer.

Before he knew it she was no longer incoherent or gentle about telling him what she wanted. She pulled him roughly against her, kissing him hungrily, fusing their mouths in a desperate embrace, while her hands worked the zipper on his pants.

In the aftermath, Alec felt the cold of the room bring him back to reality. He drifted rather unsteadily to the floor, still holding her in his arms.

He picked up his jacket off the floor and placed it around her. Max looked up at him, her face a glow and her eyes bright and watery. One of her cheeks looked distinctly moist. She'd been crying. Alec felt a lump in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. She was already regretting what had just happened and here he was still holding her. He felt like dying. No scratch that. He was dying. There were stabbing pains in his chest, distinctly like the blunt daggers Manticore used for interrogation. Inflict the most pain, who cares about the damage. They had doctors on hand to patch them up. And they were designed to heal impeccably. Although at present, he wasn't sure he was going to recover from this very well.

"Max?" he queried testily. He was about to pull away from her and let her get dressed, when her hands wrapped around him in a death grip.

"Don't you dare let me go," she said shakily.

Alec squared his jaw, not trusting himself to reply. She sounded so vulnerable, so lost that against his better judgment he drew her back to him, and kissed her forehead. Her hand snaked around to the nape of his neck, and her fingers ran over where his barcode appeared. He'd just had it removed, so it wouldn't be there for a few weeks, but feeling her rub it felt like she was acknowledging him - the real him, bad heritage and all - and he liked that.

They didn't stay like that for long. The cold floor soon chased away the warmth they had built up and even though he would have liked to hold Max like that forever, the pins and needles in his butt where giving him hell. They reluctantly parted, and dressed. Max had offered him his jacket back, but he planted it over her shoulders and pulled the opening firmly around her.

He then hugged her to him and kissed her forehead again. He felt her smile against his neck and, he grinned into her hair. Maybe they would be okay. He wasn't about to mull over the negative while the here and now was too good to be true. Alec relaxed against the wall, and Max snuggled into his chest. She fell asleep soon after and Alec was left to his thoughts. It had been over ten hours since their hiatus had gone sideways now. They were stuck in this building with no way out. All he could do was count on Biggs figuring out what went wrong and coming to get them. That didn't happen till the next day. And it seemed it had just been a case of nerves and loneliness for Max, because the last time he'd seen her was jumping out of the truck when they'd reached Terminal City, and that had been two months ago.


	2. Facing up to how it happened

**Chapter 1**

**Alec's Quarters, Terminal City**

Alec tossed in his sleep. The radiator in his room hummed steadily in the corner, but with his quilt was well up over his head still he turned and shivered restlessly in his bed.

He rarely slept unsoundly, but tonight was an exception. Not only did it feel like the temperature had dropped thirty below, but all day he'd this uneasy feeling. Something was nagging him, and he couldn't shake that curling in his stomach, like something was wrong. Max had been avoiding him. After the botched raid, she'd made sure she was never in the same place he was. He'd conveniently just miss her when he was in HQ, and every supply run they made - she was on another team. Damn it, if she wanted to pretend nothing happened that was fine, but pretending he didn't exist was over kill.

He'd tried getting Joshua to help him talk to her. He got Josh to call and say he needed her opinion on something, and then to page him when he saw her coming. She wasn't even staying in Terminal City anymore. And even though he seriously wanted to talk to her, he wasn't about to show up on Original Cindy's doorstep and ask if he could see Max. He didn't need an audience. No hard feelings to OC, but Josh was different. He was family.

The meeting hadn't gone as well as planned. Max had taken one look at him in the doorway, mumbled an apology to Joshua, and brushed past him saying that she had to blaze.

It had taken all his restraint not to grab her and demand they talk. If she wanted to act childish, then that was her game. He wasn't going to play.

So why couldn't he just go to sleep already. He rolled onto his back and wrapped his pillow around his head, squeezing hard till he felt all his knuckles crack simultaneously. Or was that his jaw? He release d the pillow and rolled his jaw. Nope, all good. He stared up at the ceiling. The paint was starting to bubble and peel. Well what place wasn't falling apart in Terminal City?

Why couldn't they just go back to how things were before? At least before she could stand being in his vicinity. Even if it meant she was usually swapping snide remarks or scowling at him. He remembered what it felt like when she'd tightened around him. The feeling of being stroked and clutched by her like nothing else matter to her but him being inside her. Making her feel... he cursed and threw the pillow at the radiator. It rattled noisily and spluttered.

Alec closed his eyes and pounded the mattress. Now he would never get to sleep. Not only did he not have a pillow clean enough to put his head on, but he would have to get a new radiator in the morning. Things just keep getting better.

He lay there thinking about that afternoon again. They had planned the job for three weeks. It was a two-man job. Biggs got them schematics of the building. CeCe had done temp janitorial work to do recon on the security, and Mole had mapped the sewer back-door entrance for them. It had been perfectly planned. Easy, in-and-out job, or so they'd thought. Who could have guessed that the owner went bankrupt the day before and had his entire, private, million-dollar, vinyl record collection liquidated. The vault that they'd planned on raiding was empty. And to top it all of - the security system had screwed up - and Max and himself had been locked inside.

He could almost smell her and feel her next to him, and he cursed. There was no way he going to get any peace tonight. He rolled out of bed and stepped into his jeans and pulled on a sweater. Running a hand through his hair, he wondered where he could go. Maybe he just needed to get out of Terminal City for a while. Clear his head. Find something new to fill his time. Fishing his keys out the jacket hanging over the chair, he pocketed them and headed out the door. He didn't know where he was going yet, but he knew how to get there. He jogged to the underground car park outside HQ and jumped on his Duke. Gunning the engine, he slipped on his glasses and speed out to the main gate. The guys must have heard him coming, they lifted open the doors, and let him through. Alec tore down the road without a backward glance. Leaving had never felt so good.

**  
OC's Apartment, Sector 4**

Max paced her bedroom, and chewed her bottom lip. She knew she was avoiding him, and she hated that he knew it too. Damn it, she should have seen it coming. Joshua sounded so nervous. He never sounded nervous. That should have set her off. She wasn't avoiding him on purpose.

'Yes, you are,' part of her argued, the-good-conscience half. The other half, the-denial-half argued that she wasn't. She was busy, she had a lot of things on her mind and she couldn't get into a relationship right now, and Alec would, should understand. 'You're just afraid that if you talk to him, you'll find he doesn't like you that way. That he felt sorry for you. That's the truth, Max. That's how you feel and that's why you're staying away.'

Was she really such a coward? It's not like he couldn't find you if he really wanted, her denial kicked in. Alec's not about to come running after you, he's not that kind of guy. He's got the message Max. You're sending it loud and clear. You don't want anything to do with him. 'That's not true,' she wanted to scream, but instead she hung her head and continued pacing.

"Okay, that's it," Original Cindy said from the doorway. "If you don't cut that out, I'm gonna have to put the smack down on your ass." She watched her friend dropped dejectedly onto the corner of the bed, and she sighed. "Why don't you just talk to him already?"

She'd told Original Cindy what had happened when she'd moved back into the apartment five weeks ago. After moving out and telling her friend it was better that she stay away, safer, she had a lot of fast explain to do about why she was back.

"Max?" Original Cindy said in surprise. Eyes flickering to the duffle bag she held at her side. "You plannin' on a sleep over?"

"Can I stay?" she asked hesitantly.

"Whenever and's long as ya like, but what's goin' on boo?" Original Cindy asked her hands going to her hips. "And don't tell me nothin', 'cause you all mopey eye'd, so out with it."

Max trudged past her friend and perched on a chair facing the window. At first she didn't say anything. Just stared out at the gray clouds, another overcast, dull day in Seattle. "Alec and I had sex."

To her credit, Original Cindy hadn't looked flabbergasted or start on her with 'I told you so'. She'd always spouted how Manticore made 'em fine and that Alec wasn't all as bad as she made him out to be.

"And now you ain't good with it?" Original Cindy asked.

Max shook her head sadly. "I don't know what I feel. I did what I always do, I ran away."

"Oh sugah." She'd pulled her into a hug and Max had cried silently for a solid half hour. Original Cindy had squeezed tissues into her hand and pushed her back and looked squarely in her eyes. "I'm only gonna say this once. Run'in never helped nobody, it always catches up with you in the end."

Max pulled her knees up and looked over at Original Cindy who was still standing in the doorframe. Her friend was right. OC had been right weeks ago, she just didn't want to deal with it. Determined to get it of her chest while she had the courage to do it, Max pulled on her boots, and got her keys.

"Ah boo. You might wanna change," Original Cindy said pointing to her outfit.

Max looked down at her clothes, or lack there of. She was dressed in an oversized t-shirt, and her hair was a mess. Tossing her keys on the bed, she went to rummage in her closet. For some reason she had a nagging feeling in her gut that she needed to hurry. Part of her thought it was because she was going to chicken out, but the other part of said it was something else, something that made the hair on the back of her neck bristle. She quickly dragged on the nearest pair of pants. She hoped the sooner she got to Terminal City, the better she'd feel.

**  
HQ, Terminal City**

"What do you mean, gone?" she asked again. Dix just shook his head at her and shrugged.

"He left at about two this morning. Didn't say where he was going, just took off," the transgenic tapped his keyboard and pulled up the video feed for her. "He seemed in a hurry."

Max watched as Alec sped out of Terminal City. He didn't have anything with him, maybe he was going out to help someone. Maybe he was going to a bar. She cringed. That sounded likely. "Thanks Dix," she said.

Turning around, she headed down the stairs to her desk at the corner of the lounging area in Terminal City. She had a computer, some books and a few notes scribbled on a notepad. Names of suppliers, a list of White's last known locations and all the names of transgenics she'd met personally, their designation and where they were staying in Terminal City. Luke was helping her put all the information into their mainframe database, good to know who's who and where they all are he'd said. He was always so cheerful and helpful. Had to be in his DNA. 'cause there wasn't a whole lot to be cheerful about from her perspective. At least, not up until recently, her conscience argued. And you just might have blown that away. Max sat in her chair and rested her chin on her hands. He'd come back right?

She thought about that night they spent together. Just how they'd ended up in the vault.

**  
Sewers below Ryder's property, two months ago**

"Hurry up Alec this place reeks," Max snapped.

Alec rolled his eyes and started climbing the ladder. "You don't think I have a nose too?"

"Just hurry up okay," she pleaded again.

Alec ignored her and lifted the lid a fraction. He scanned the area and trained his ear for a moment. "We're clear."

"Like we wouldn't be, CeCe said the last patrol is at 10," Max muttered. Alec was the last person she wanted to be with tonight, but they had been planning this for weeks, so it was now or not at all. If only she'd swapped with CeCe and done recon instead of taking the raid. 'You like cat burgling, it's an adrenaline rush that's why.' Great now she was going to start arguing with herself again.

"Care to enlighten me?" Alec said curtly, as he crawled out of the manhole.

"On what?" Max asked genuinely confused, what had she said? She hated when Alec caught her off guard, it made her feel clumsy and less than perfect. 'Oh and we have to be perfect, don't we Max?' "Shut up."

"What? Okay fine, what I've done to piss you off this time," Alec asked with annoyance.

"Sorry," she breathed. "Let's just get this over with."

Alec didn't answer. He moved aside while she climbed out of the hole and replaced the cover.

Normally, she would have let him think of her as a bitch and ignored him in return, but this time she didn't want to. It was important to her that he understand she wasn't annoyed with him, more so herself.

She reached for his arm. "Alec, I'm..."

"Forget it," he hissed. "Break in, get the crate of records, get out, that easy. Let's move."

**  
HQ, Terminal City,present day**

'If only,' Max mused. She looked down at what she'd scribbled on the page and gasped.

Alec in neat script, Alec in bold, Alec in large curly letters. She ripped off the page, balled it and tossed it into the trashcan on the other side of the room.

'Damn, what's the matter with me.' She capped the pen quickly and then tossed it away, as though it was the pen that had been responsible for the offending material it had produced.

**  
Ryder Manor, the roof, two months ago**

Alec was ahead of her, blending in against the backdrop of the starless night sky. He moved with the grace of an aerial artist, and she couldn't help watching him as he climbed down the over the edge of the roof and onto the third floor balcony.

Sure enough the door was unlocked, and Mr Humphrey Ryder was out cold, drugged up on his regular dose of diazepam.

CeCe never missed a thing, Max had to admit. She wouldn't have been as thorough. If anything, she would have found a way around having to break into Ryder's bedroom. She would have gotten the key's doubled or something, but that would have required getting them and putting them back without him noticing - a lot more difficult and definitely risky. If he noticed, their whole plan would have been down the tubes. Paranoid people acted quickly, changed codes, changed locks or worse - moved.

Mr Ryder wasn't only an insomniac, he was an agoraphobic, and he almost never left the house. Not that it was a problem they couldn't work around. She'd broken into places when people were home. She'd done Logan's over with him and his bodyguard there. She remembered her first thought, when she'd seen him holding his shotgun at her. How sexy a man could look with short beard. Where that thought had sprung from she had no idea. Before Logan she had hated any kind of facial hair. It just seemed unhygienic.

"Max," Alec called.

She snapped to attention and quickly scaled down the way he had. Once inside the room, Max went to the painting on the wall, and felt along the back of the frame. Gently, she unhooked the trigger mechanism and lifted the painting away from the wall. It was a combination lock safe. Not hard to crack with skill and the right equipment. She put her ear to the door, and begun turning the dial. Four faint clicks and she tried the handle. The safe opened.

"Ready to roll," she said with a smile as she tossed Alec the two key chains.

Alec snagged the keys mid-air and was already in the bathroom, before Max had replaced the painting.

"You first," Max said, as he stood there waiting for her to get into the small opening.

"I thought it was lady's first." Alec grinned.

"Very funny, scaredy cat," Max said narrowing her eyes at him. Shoving him out of the way, she shimmied into the space backward.

Alec crouched in front of her still grinning. "I just didn't want to be the one to land on top of our friend's soiled sheets."

Max's mouth dropped, but before she could screech at him, he'd pulled her fingers free of the ledge she'd been holding.

Landing with a thud, Max fought the urge to hurl as the musty scent of sex filled her nostrils. She scrambled out of the laundry bin, and a wicked thought sprung to mind. Quickly, she pushed the bin away from the opening.

She heard the slight rumble of someone coming down the chute. Alec flew out of the opening and landed comfortably on his feet. She pouted and stomped her foot, she had so looked forward to seeing him fall on his butt.

"Sorry to disappoint, but thanks," he said with a grin.

Angrily, she turned and headed for the passage at the end of the room. He had wanted her to move the laundry. She should have let him land in it. Then at least he'd feel as icky as she did now.

They found the solid steel wall at the end of the corridor. As CeCe had described there were two keyholes on either end of the wall.

"I guess this is where these come in," Alec offered, taking the keys from his vest pocket.

Max took one of the keys from his outstretched hand. For a brief moment she felt as though his touch lingered against her fingertips. He pulled back, and shook his head frowning.

Pushing her key into the lock, she waited for Alec to do the same. "On three," she said. "If it doesn't work I guess we swap?"

"One, two, three."

Max turned her key, and she heard a muffled clank from inside the wall. The part of the wall between them lifted to reveal a short flight of stairs. "You first," Max said with a gesture of her hand.

Alec didn't say anything, but moved ahead of her and started down the stairs slowly. It was a small room with a few power circuits, blank monitors and a couple empty shelves. At the end of the room was door to the vault.

Following him down, Max pulled out the computer Biggs had given her and lifted the panel on the vault keypad. She attached her computer to the keypad circuit and activated the decoding program. "One minute."

The numbers flickered continuously, slowly one by one the vault code appeared. '12 numbers, this guy is paranoid.' She heard four heavy bars move, and nodded to Alec. He had heard them too and was already turning the wheel.

Max stood back as Alec swung the foot-thick vault door open. The vault was dark. There were various crates and objects stacked along the walls. Moving further into the vault, Max noticed some track marks on the floor. They were from a bookcase and the stratches arched away from the wall. "Give me a hand with this."

Standing together Alec helped Max pull the bookshelf. They both almost fell backward at how easily the bookcase came away. They moved it wide, revealing another panel, much like the one that had seen at the end of the corridor. There were two keyholes again. This time they were above each other so a single person could do it.

"I guess this one, he kept to himself," Max said softly.

"This is probably where he keeps the vinyls," Alec replied.

Putting the keys in the locks and turning them, there was another whirring noise and the panel lifted. As the panel was lifting, there was a crackling sound. Max noticed a brief burst of light behind her and then there was a sickening crash. She turned to see that the vault door was closing. "Alec," she cried.

She blurred for the door. Just as she was about to reach it, a pane of bullet-proof glass dropped from the ceiling, cutting off their escape. She turned to look at the room they believed the vinyls to be, that door to was lowering. Alec was struggling to keep it open.

"Max," he grunted, struggling against the force of the door.

Max rolled under the door and held it from her end. Alec squeezed through and they let go. It slammed down and sparks fell from above. The doors circuits shorted out and black smoke poured from the slit above the door.

"Fantastic," Max ground out. She stood and dusted off her clothes. From the dust on the floor, she doubted that anyone cleaned in here. It was then that she realized that the room was largely empty.

Alec had walked over to a large trunk in the corner. He kicked open the lid and scrummaged through the contents. As he dug in deeper, his movements became more aggressive. Standing back abruptly he kicked the trunk so hard that it cracked and splintered.

He prowled to the box by the door, while Max stood frozen watching him. Alec lifted the lid and threw it on the floor. His face was a mask of fury at what he found and he picked up the box and threw it at the opposite wall.

"It's all worthless junk," he screamed.

Max shivered from head to toe. Her blood pounded in her ears. They were trapped, and for what, some old photo albums and trinkets from the old man's childhood? CeCe couldn't be wrong, she'd taken photos, she was certain...

Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, Max looked up. Alec was standing in front of her. His face was no longer angry. He looked concerned.

"Come 'ere," he said softly.

Leaning into his embrace, Max crumbled. Hot tears streamed down her face. As she trembled, she felt him hold her more tightly and soothingly brush her back.

"It'll be okay, Max. We'll get out of this, I promise," Alec whispered calmly.

She wished she felt that confident, but she had been at those meetings too. She'd seen the blueprints. This place was built as a perfect cube of M-class, steel reinforced concrete, and they were below ground. Even if they managed to break out, they were under more than ten feet of earth. It'd take them forever to dig, assuming they could dig a tunnel stable enough not to collapse on top of them.

Someone would find them before then. She didn't know whether she was excited or afraid to think about it. From the looks of the place, it had been cleaned out. There were dust-free positions on the floor that had, up until recently, been occupied. It could be months before Ryder visited again. After all, all that was left in here were sentimental objects that had no real monetary value. If Ryder found them they would probably end up at Police HQ, if they hadn't died of dehydration before then. This place had oxygen didn't it? She tensed again, and Alec hugged her reassuringly in response.

Alec walked them over to the trunk, and pulled an old patchwork quilt out of the bottom. Guiding her to a corner, he spread it out over the floor. He pulled her down with him, keeping her comfortably in his arms. "They'll figure out that we haven't made it back and they'll come looking for us."

She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that if she tried hard enough she could imagine she was somewhere else, home, safe warm and not about to expire painfully from hypoxia.

When his arms left her, she almost cried out in protest. But she bit her tongue instead. Max watched as Alec took out his knife and cut along a section of the floor. He tapped it with the handle of his knife, and then tapped next to it. The floor the section sounded hollow. With the tip of his knife, he levered the cut piece. It came up slightly and he pulled at it with his fingers. A square bit of concrete tile came away and Alec reached into the space beneath. Max held her breath as he brought out a small ornate box.

It was a music box, and inside was a heart-shaped ruby the size of a dime.

"Matches your temper," Alec quipped. He took it out and placed it in her hand. "At least this wasn't a complete wash out."

Max stared at the stone. It was flawlessly cut, and there wasn't a single defect in the gem. From its deep, blood red color she thought it was most likely a Burmese, which would only increase it's fetching price. Not as coveted as diamonds, but definitely more beautiful to look at. Chalk it up as a defect in her programming but she valued rubies over diamonds. She thought they had more mystery, an intriguing allure. The color of wine, deep cherry gloss or blood. She equated their vibe to the similar feeling she got from red roses. They symbolized passion, love, desire...

All of a sudden she felt possessive over it. She didn't want to fence it. She wanted to keep it. Would Alec play her for it? He could have the music box. It looked at least a hundred years old, with the hand carvings and the gold leaf detail it'd fetch at least a grand if he went to the right person. Besides, he had given her the stone hadn't he?

Max clutched it tightly in her fist, and then slipped into the inner pocket of her vest. Alec curled his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into him again. He felt so inviting. She fit comfortably against his shoulder, her forehead just brushing his neck. Could she tell him that she'd grown to care for him? Would he laugh at her?

This time when Logan had pressed her about where he stood, she hadn't made any excuses. She had told him the truth. She still loved him, she would always love him because he was the only family she had, but she couldn't wait for a cure. She couldn't put her life on hold while hoping for something that might never happen. She couldn't risk feeling relaxed, letting her guard down and accidentally hurting him again. He was too important, and she didn't want to lose him.

Logan had told her that it didn't matter, that he knew the risks, and that he could look out for himself, be on guard for the both of them. He had made it almost impossible for her to continue without crying opening. She managed to hold it together long enough to tell him that she didn't want him to put his life on hold for her either. They both deserved more.

He asked if it was about Alec, and she had to tell the truth. The first time Alec had been a convenient excuse, but she wondered if recently he had become more than that. When Alec had found out and threatened to tell Logan that she'd lied, she'd been upset and hurt. After he had told her about Logan's reaction, she'd been relieved. She didn't understand it at first, but she did later.

Alec wasn't someone she looked at as a reminder of Ben. He wasn't the smart-mouthed screw up she had resented freeing from Manticore anymore. He was her partner in crime, TC's EX O, and a friend. He was someone she'd grown to respect and rely on. And even though she had never told him, her life was anything but dull when he was around.

How it happened was still beyond her. One minute she was quietly enjoying the liberty of studying him, touching him and then next, she was devouring him like a sex-starved maniac.

The sex-starved thought was probably a fair assessment, but it was in no way an excuse for the way she had acted. To his credit Alec had tried to reason with her, and he was so tender with her afterward. It had made her feel even guiltier over what had happened between them. When Biggs and Mole had managed to override the vault's security from the outside, and get them out, she hadn't said another word to Alec.

Not that Alec had really tried either. Once they reached Terminal City, Max had done the only thing she knew she could. She ran.

**  
HQ, Terminal City, present day**

Max got up from her chair and walked to the door. Someone had to know something about where Alec had gone. She'd go to his place, there had to be a clue there. If not, she'd just wait for him to come back. It was time she faced up to her issues. She loved Alec, and maybe he loved her back. She knew he cared, after all he was the one who tried to talk to her first. She just hadn't been ready to listen. He was coming back. He had to right? Why was the nagging feeling still there?

It was just beginning to get light outside. The sun would be up soon, and transgenics were already starting to go about their daily routines. She quickened her step to the old labs. Biggs would be there. He was always there with Lexie, toying around with various pieces of equipment. Lexie was their resident doc. She was a field med at Manticore and an X5. Although he always looked like he was helping, Max suspected he had ulterior motives for hanging around the lab. A pretty brunette, with apple cider coloured eyes, and the only one who laughed at his jokes, to be exact.

How many noticed the way she acted around Alec? Was there a specific way she acted around him? The answer, try as she might to deny it, was yes. You're snappy, aloof, and generally bitchy. Okay so that's changed slightly in recent times but that'd probably only drew more attention as to what was up with them.

Biggs had once cracked a joke with Alec at Dumps, the local Terminal City watering hole and lounge for X-series. Neither of them had noticed her enter, and she had caught the remark.

"You should screw her already and get it over with. No offence to our leading lady but she needs a good riding. She's wound up so tight I'm surprised she hasn't jumped someone already."

"Nah," Alec had said with a half smile. "Underneath that rough chick exterior, Max isa romantic and I'm not the emotional attachments kinda guy."

"Now who does that remind you of?" Biggs said with a glint in his eyes.

"Lola," they said both laughing.

Thinking back to that moment, Max wondered if she had pushed him further than she thought. Had she misinterpreted him wanting to talk to her? Maybe all he wanted was for things to go back to the way they were. She certainly hadn't given him that. Isn't that what she had wanted too? "It's not what I want," she admitted sadly.

Now if only she could figure out what he where he'd gone.

* * *

Notes: For X5-459, hope you enjoyed :o) Want more? Let me know. 


	3. Consequences and confrontations

**Chapter 2**

**OC's apartment, Sector 4**

Max woke up feeling light-headed, and she rolled over slowly. That action alone caused her to feel green. She threw back the bed covers and raced for the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before she expelled the contents of her stomach.

Original Cindy appeared in the doorway, sleepy-eyed and wearing a silk robe, surveying her suspiciously.

Sliding back against the wall, Max felt her tummy growl. "I swear I'm never to touch bar nuts again."

"Boo, bar nuts are the least of your problems," Original Cindy said with a frown. "When was the last time Charlie came for a visit?" At Max's confused look, OC explained, "Your rags, the monthly monster..."

"Oh that!" Max laughed uncomfortably. "Doesn't happen quite that way for me."

"Okay," Original Cindy said. "How then, aside from when you go all dark-side on me."

"Well there's that," Max conceded with a grimace. "And well, nothing else really."

"So no cramps, no bleedin', and feelin' like someone's walked all over yeah, damn boo." Original Cindy sank down next to her shaking her head. "I don't envy you for the most part sugah but trust me, you're so lucky you don't get no rags."

Then it dawned on her why Original Cindy had pursued this line of thought in the first place. "You don't think...no, I can't be," Max argued.

"My cousin was like you, food aversions, sore breasts, running to the bathroom every ten minutes..."

"Only this morning," Max pointed out.

"Bathroom stops, Max. Normal's been whinin' about how many breaks you been taking. Usually you take less than all of us."

Max fell silent and pursed her lips into a thin line. She had been feeling a little icky lately, and everyone remembered Sketchy almost getting his ass kicked something heavy when he'd run into her coming down the ramp at Jam Pony.

_"Hey!" she screeched when he elbowed her in the chest, as he came zipping down the ramp. _

"Sorry, Max," he uttered. "But I barely brushed you and..."

She had roughly grabbed him by the jacket lapels and glared at him. "You could watch me barely bruise your crotch with my knee. Look where you're going next time," she hissed.

As she stalked away she could feel his, along with half a dozen pairs of eyes glued into her back.

So she'd overreacted a smidge. It had been an accident but that didn't mean that it hadn't hurt like hell. Her breasts were awfully sensitive lately. "It could be anything," Max offered quietly.

Original Cindy put her arm around Max and hugged her firmly. "Why don't you just get yourself checked out? Can't hurt, and you'll know for sure."

A few hours later she wondered just how right OC was in her assessment. Someone could be hurting quite a bit right about now, if she knew where to find him.

Curse him. Who knew he was so fertile, or that she could be? Good thing she hadn't been busy with him in Manticore or they would have had even bigger problems on their hands. She immediately thought of Gem. Baby Missy was adorable, and Gem loved her to bits, but she never talked about Missy's father. All they knew was that he was an X5 and that he had been her breeding partner before the escape.

It could have been her and Max shuddered at the thought. Things were different now, they were out and she loved Alec, but if it had happened back then. She didn't even want to think about it.

Pregnant. About two and a half months, Beverly had said. Max lay on her stomach, and her face buried in the pillow. Give it a couple of months and she wouldn't be able enjoy the luxury any more. What scared her most was that she was carrying this child not knowing how Alec really felt about her or where he was.

For hours she had waited for him to come back, the night she'd finally decided to see him. She'd gotten so fidgety that she'd tidied his whole room, made his bed and fixed the radiator. But he had been a no show. After a week had gone by and he still hadn't returned, she had begun to worry. Biggs didn't know where he'd gone. He hadn't said anything to anyone. He had just up and left.

There was one person she had yet to ask, and she didn't like where it would take her. Sensing the life growing inside her, she had to exhaust every avenue if it meant finding Alec. So despite her misgivings, she knew she had to go.

It was late, maybe too late to drop in on him. She had waited till after dinner. She didn't want to impose on him and aside from that, certain foods were disagreeing with her. Raising her hand, she was about to knock when the door swung open.

"Max," he said slightly surprised.

He had a coat over his arm and his car keys were in his hand. She shifted awkwardly, burying her hands in her jacket pockets. "If you're headed somewhere, I'll stop by another time. It's not important."

Logan shook his head. "It is or you wouldn't be here," he said softly. "Come in." He stood back and ushered her inside. Closing the door behind her, he pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

He moved away from her a little as he spoke with the person on the other line. He was doing it for her benefit but with her advanced hearing, he would have had to go into another room and shut the door.

"Something's come up. If I don't see you tonight, I'll catch up with you another time...Okay...Thanks."

"Asha?" Max asked.

Logan nodded. "I haven't seen her in awhile, busy with S1W and the city's been crawling with White's guys. Hard to get out these days."

"I don't want to keep you. It's nothing, really and..."

"Don't Max. I like to think that we're still friends. Just talk to me."

They stood there in a heavy silence for a moment and he ran a hand tiredly though his hair. It was always unkempt looking, and before her fingers itched to ruffle it further or straighten it. Now it just brought memories of another man's hair. How it felt against her fingers, how it smelt under her nose. She bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Max? You look a little pale. Maybe we should sit down."

The concern in his voice broke thorough her defenses and she couldn't stop a tear from slipping down her cheek.

Wordlessly, he reached out, planted a hand on her back and led her to the couch. He was careful to touch only her jacket, and pulled back from her as soon as she was seated. Anticipating that she was trying to shut him out, Logan crouched on the floor in front of her. At her eye level, she couldn't look anywhere but at him, without doing so obviously. "Tell me what's wrong Max," he urged gently.

Max closed her eyes and swallowed. She counted to ten cleared her head and opened them again. It was surprising how such a simple exercise could bring her back. Some of her Manticore training occasionally came in handy. "I need to find Alec." There was a flicker of hurt in his eyes but it was quickly masked.

"I'll see what I can come up with." Logan stood up and was about to head into the other room when he stopped. "There's more to it isn't there?"

Max shook her head. There was no point lying, he'd find out soon enough. You couldn't hide a growing abdomen forever. She felt stupid for not having acknowledged the possibility sooner. Her clothes had been feeling uncharacteristically tight all week, not taking into account all the other signs her body tried giving her. Part of her argued that she might miscarry and why cause him more hurt over something that might not happen. The other part argued that he would be hurt in the long run either way. He'll help you find Alec and then what...he'll just fade into the background as the loyal and trustworthy friend. In the end it was neither argument that won out, looking into his eyes, she just couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Logan made her hot chocolate and they talked a little more. All small talk. How was Joshua? How was Gem and Missy? What was new in Terminal City? Where they were with White and the National Guard. What was happening on the Eyes Only front. After hours of searching and making various calls, they still came up empty.

Max left in the morning. Logan had persuaded her into spending the night. It was pretty much arrest-on-site, if you were caught outside without special clearance after curfew these days. And it was long past that when they'd finally given the search a rest.

He promised to keep an eye out for anything that might give them a led on Alec. And he made her promise to come by sooner rather than later.

**  
Railway yard, Terminal City**

When he tracked her down five months later, Logan immediately figured out why she had been avoiding him. It was glaringly obvious.

"Were you ever planning to tell me?" he bit out.

Max froze. Even if she heard him coming, she would have never been able to out run him. Normally, she would have easily blurred away, and he would not have been able to figure out which way she went. But these days, with a belly the size of a watermelon on growth hormones, and hips spread so wide that she'd been reduced to a penguin waddle, there was no hope in heaven she would have escaped him  
.  
"La-Logan," she greeted him nervously.

He was furious. "So that's why you wanted me to find him," he pressed angrily.

"No, yes...I don't know," Max threw up her hands and whirled away from him.

Logan grabbed her arm and held her fast. If he'd been thinking straight he would have realized the danger in that action, but he wasn't thinking rationally at the moment. "He couldn't face up to his responsibility, is that it?" he asked his face flushed with emotion.

"No," Max screeched back at him in Alec's defense. "He didn't...he doesn't know."

His grip on her arm loosened and Max yanked her arm away. Three inches lower and she have been seeing him off to the emergency room. They still hadn't found a cure for the virus, and with how dangerously close they'd come to rein-acting his last brush with death, it only confirmed her belief that being around him was like doing the tango on a the edge of a precipice.

Logan shoulders slumped and his arms dropped to his sides. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked pointedly.

Max didn't answer. She was still reeling over how poorly he thought of Alec, and that he'd been reckless enough to give her heart palpitations that threatened to explode right out of her chest. She couldn't blame him though when she shared the same fears. Even though Alec didn't know, she had no real defense to offer in his absence. Who knew how he would have reacted.

"My cousin Betsy has a whole lot of baby stuff that she doesn't need anymore. I can pick it up for you if you want it," Logan offered, regretting his tone and wanting to kick himself over acting like a jealous lover. It had been a long time since he'd even be close to being that. If he wanted to be her friend, he had better start acting like a better one.

Max could tell he was still hurt, but she was touched that he was trying to make an effort to reach out to her. So he had been misguided in his judgements but he genuinely seemed to care about her. She relented over her intention to shut him out and sighed. "Thanks Logan. Gem really only had one maternity outfit, and no offense to Missy's bed but I'd like my baby to have a proper cradle."

"Only the best," Logan said with a hopeful smile. "And I came looking for you because I found a lead. It's not much but at least now we've got something to go on."

**  
A dingy bar, Chicago**

Alec tossed the coin in the cup, and took a step back. He tossed again, and got it in. He continued doing this till he was on the other side of the bar.

"Okay, I think you proved your point," the bartender said with annoyance. "Here's your ten, now get out of here."

Alec grinned. "Don't be such a sore loser, Jake. How 'bout we play a round of pool? Give you a chance to win it back."

Jake tossed the dishtowel over his shoulder and gave the younger man a exasperated look. "Firstly, I can't leave the bar unattended, so that would be a no. And second, I've seen you play. I'd be the village idiot if said yes."

"Suit yourself," Alec said with a shrug. He was about to walk away from the bar, when a firm hand locked onto his shoulder.

"Well, well, if it isn't 494. You're a long way from your usual haunts. Let's take a ride, what do you say?"

Alec's mouth ran dry. White had found him, in the most over-populated and slummiest part of Chicago of all places. Did the guy's connections have no limits? He felt White half pulling him, and half pushing him to the door. It seems he wasn't getting a choice in the matter.

**  
HQ, Terminal City**

Max fell into a chair, her back aching and her feet swollen beyond belief. You'd think she'd just climbed Mt Rainer and back. When in fact she'd only walked the rail yard and back to HQ, after seeing Logan off. Her breathing was labored, and she felt flushed but Doctor Shankar assured her that was normal.

_"Your lungs and diaphragm have added pressure on them and less room to expand. Take it easy, don't bend over and you'll be fine."_

Easy for you to say, Max wanted to argue. You're not the size of three average people and eating like a horse just to keep the hunger pains away. Her stomach growled, and Max bit her lip. She just ate a plate of fried chicken. A whole chicken to be exact. She could not seriously be hungry again already. There it was again, this time accompanied by a flutter that rippled across the top of her abdomen. It was then that she realized that she didn't feel hungry.

She'd heard the baby move. She almost leapt out of the chair with excitement - if she could have leapt. It was more or less an awkward, highly-undignified, leaning heavily on the desk whilst pulling herself out of the chair without it rolling away from under her, elated movement. Her face bursting with glee she grabbed the nearest person she could find, to share her discovery. Biggs.

"Do you feel it?" she asked, planting his hands on her belly.

Biggs was doing his best to resist touching her at all. With all the mood swings Max had gone though the past few months, you didn't know whether to duck and hide or wear a waterproof vest. And when you weren't in grabbing range, that didn't mean you were safe. Anyone within X5 firing range was a potential target. Particularly, if you were caught looking at her stomach too long - longer than a millisecond - which is why he as trying desperately to avoid it now.

"I don't feel anything. Sorry," he mumbled averting his eyes.

"You're not trying, Biggs. There," she said planting his hands firmly on her belly and holding in place so they where properly touching her. She watched his face, as the baby kicked this time. A look of amazement and fascination crossed his features and she smiled. "See," she said triumphantly.

"Yeah, that was..."

"Joshua!" she squealed. Biggs forgotten, she waddled as quickly as possible to catch her friend and share her news.

Biggs was about to head out to the Mess Hall when Mole called for him. "What is it?" he asked bounding up the stairs to the surveillance desk.

"This," Mole said pointing to the monitor.

_"Early this morning, a fight broke out in downtown Seattle. It's just one of the many riots that have been caused by the transgenic crisis in our city. But the trouble is not just isolated to our part of the country. In Chicago, an attempted arrest of a suspected transgenic proved fatal for three of the men involved. The..."_

"You don't think..." Mole stared at the television screen. The whole Command Center went silent as images of the smoldering Chicago building glowed on the monitor.

"Isn't that Alec's bike?" Dix pointed out.

Out of the corner of her eye, CeCe notice Max sway and blurred to her side just in time to keep her friend from hitting the concrete floor. "Max," she cried, rocking her gently. "Come on, Max."

Slowly coming out of her dizzy spell, Max stared up at CeCe with unseeing eyes. "Alec," she whispered weakly, before falling unconscious again.

"Hey someone want to give me a hand here," CeCe barked impatiently.

Mole bounded down the stairs and extinguished his cigar between his fingers. "I'll take her."

"Take her to the infirmary. I'll grab Lexie. I saw her in the Mess Hall on the way over. I'll meet you there. Thanks Mole," CeCe said with a concerned glance at Max.

Mole shrugged, picking up the unconscious woman easily. "No problem." He looked at their C.O. He hadn't always felt comfortable around her. Heck, he hadn't ever really liked her. Up until recently. She was a darn good leader. She kept everyone together, freaks and X-series and held the norms at bay. All while carrying a package. A fairly compromising package. To be honest, he was surprised she'd managed without so much as a hiccup for so long. This would be the first time, her condition had actually slowed her down. Not that he'd ever openly admit it, but he'd grown to respect this pocket-sized woman. Well pocket-sized to him. Even witnessing it first hand, he still found it hard to believe that deadly force could be housed in such a small body. But that just proved what freaks those geeks at Manticore were. Genetic tinkering and all.

When he got to the infirmary, CeCe and Lexie were waiting for them.

"Put her on the table, thanks Mole," Lexie said. "She's still not with us?"

She said it more to herself but he answered anyway. "Nope, not a peep. Need me to stick around?"

"We'll take it from here, Thanks Mole," Lexie said with a grateful smile. And without moments delay, she went to work on her patient.

CeCe filled a small dish with cold water and threw it on Max's face.

Max sat up with superhuman speed, coughing and blinking rapidly. She turned on CeCe with a look of shock, which quickly turned into a look of simmering anger.

Lexie scowled at CeCe. "That was unnecessary."

"But it worked didn't it," CeCe argued, carefully moving out of arm's reach from Max.

Encouraging Max to lie back down, Lexie took her blood pressure, and checked her pupils. "Giving yourself a work out today huh?"

"We saw what looked like Alec's bike on the news," CeCe offered levelly, avoiding Max's stare.

"Oh," Lexie answered softly. Helping Max sit up again, she felt the back of her head for bumps.

"I caught her before..." CeCe protested.

"I'm just checking, " Lexie said narrowing her eyes at CeCe. "She fainted, I'm being thorough."

"I thought it was normal for a pregnant woman to faint," CeCe argued numbly to herself.

Max eyed her curiously out of the corner of her eye. One might say that she sounded jealous. No way, why would an X5 want to be pregnant? Max almost laughed. She'd happily trade the sleepless nights, the stretch marks, the oily skin, the swollen ankles...but something told her that wasn't all CeCe was envious over. So she might be raising this baby on her own, but he or she was something she had created with Alec.

And after months of dancing around each other, Biggs and Lexie had finally taken the plunge. Last week Biggs had taken her on a surprise moonlight picnic onto of the Space Needle. All the girls had been gossiping about it for days. Max laughed as she noticed all the guys rolling their eyes in agony.

CeCe was alone. She was in the same unit as Biggs and Alec and it had been Alec who'd found her and brought her to Jam Pony. Maybe she thought that she'd be the one to end up with him...

"I'd say take a nap, put those feet up and see me if you still feel light-headed in the morning," Lexie said with a smile.

"Yes, doc," Max said with a mock salute. She slid off the table and headed for the door. "Oh and by the way, I think Biggs is getting a real feel for this whole breeding thing."

Max chuckled as she dodged the flying dish and closed the door behind her. The warm feeling left her as she recalled the image of the burning building from before. Alec was alive, she would know if he wasn't. She would feel it wouldn't she? Putting her hand on her stomach, the baby moved against her touch and she felt comforted by the knowledge that even though he wasn't with her, a small part of him was.

"Please come back, Alec."

* * *

Notes: A few people havetold me that they were confused by Chapter 1 to 3, but nobody offered direct solutions or said why. Thank you Somebody's Dark Angel, firstly for your honesty and secondly, for telling me how to fix the problem. Thanks for the feedback ladies - I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. I'll keep on posting so long as the comments keep coming :o) 


	4. Back in town

**Chapter 3**

**A small windowless room**

"Ahhh," Max tried to bite back the scream but failed. If she had a choice she would never have given White the satisfaction of seeing her like this.

"Push," the woman ordered. The young woman she was administering to scowled defiantly before pain leant her body ridged again, making her wince and gasp for breath.

"There's no use trying to hold him in, you'll wind up dead," White said with a cruel smirk. "Can't fight nature, it's the way it works."

"Sc...screw you," Max ground out between contractions. The last one passing for the moment, she fell back into the pillow sweat streaming down the sides of her face.

Max closed her eyes, as much as she wished this wasn't happening, it was and at the worst possible moment her strength was failing her. If her body would just stop having this baby, just for a few minutes, maybe she could get free of her restraints. Getting out of the room and past Ames White was another matter. Why was this happening? Of all the scenarios she'd imagined, this one never factored in. If it had, she probably never would have ventured outside. No, she thought tiredly, White still would have managed to mess up her life anyway. Fate was cruel to her in that way.

White's lips turned up in a cruel grin as he approached the bed. "You seem to have done a pretty good job, 452. With practically no help at all from me." He reached out with a gloved hand and roughly roamed over her swollen belly. "You stole mine, now it's your turn to feel the pain. To experience the loss of not knowing where or what has become of your own flesh and blood. You'll learn what it feels like to be missing part of your soul."

"No, no," Max choked out. Struggling against her restraints, she desperately reached to push his hands off her. She saw the cruelty and hatred in his eyes. He would hurt her child just to get back at her for the things she'd done to him. Why do you think he took you? The last time he had you he was about to kill you. He's keeping you alive for now. Just long enough to take your baby. He's going to use the baby. He'll use the baby to make you tell.

Glaring at him, Max fought back the rising nausea and panic in her chest. He knows you'll never give up his son. Doesn't he know they're long gone already? Logan probably had some way of reaching them, but she'd never ask him. If you didn't know, you couldn't tell. No matter what she would protect Ray from White. Wendy died trying to protect him. She wouldn't betray her now. Not even if it meant the threat of losing her own child. Tears slipped down her cheeks, and she grit her teeth as another contraction tore at her strength.

She had tried in vain to break free, but it was useless. They'd drugged her, induced her labor and she was growing weaker with each passing moment. They had tied her down more securely than a mental patient in a straight jacket, and even if she could escape, she wouldn't risk hurting the baby. Max screamed again as the baby's head started to push against the opening of her womb.

"She's fully dilated, it won't be long now," she heard the midwife whisper.

Locking her jaw, Max squeezed her eyelids shut and imagined she was somewhere else. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't even due for another three weeks. They'd done something to her, there was no other explanation. When the dart drugs had worn off, she realized she was already in early labor. Why was this happening? How had any of it happened?

"I can see the crown, you're doing well. Just a little longer," the nurse urged.

Max felt a sharp stabbing sensation, the wind was forced out of her chest and she struggled to breathe. Forcing down the scream that threatened to burst from her lungs, she felt as though she was being torn apart, or was it something else?

The opening in her lower body stretched like she never thought possible, and the baby slid out. Then it was all over, and just a dull heavy throbbing remained. She was so tired. So weak.

A pathetic wail broke the eerie quiet that had descended on the room, and a solitary tear slid down her cheek. "It wasn't meant to be like this," she breathed her voice barely a whisper. Her eyelids drooped. Have to stay awake. Can't give in. Must stay awake. Despite her best efforts at fighting the weariness, Max succumbed and a warm darkness enveloped her. 'Please keep him safe', were the last thoughts that weighed on her mind before she fell into oblivion.

**  
Pike Place Market, Sector 9, earlier that day **

"So boo," what's in the works tonight?" Original Cindy went a little way ahead browsing the stall for the best of the produce on show. You had to get to the market almost at the first glimmer of sunrise if you wanted a pick at anything, but it took Max half the morning to get ready these days, and then another few hours deciding if she wanted to go out after getting ready to do so. Pregnancy, they said it screwed with you brain as well as your body.

Max wandered over slowly, her usually sleek and purposeful steps encumbered to a ungraceful waddle. After swearing she'd never be caught dead in a maternity tent for a dress, she had relented and let Logan talk her into taking some of Betsy's upscale maternity outfits. She was dressed in black leggings and a feminine v-necked chiffon top that cut away under her bust and flowed softly over her belly. Having Original Cindy cast an approving eye over her before they left certainly helped boost her confidence about her barrel-sized body.

_"You're glowing, boo. And let me just tell you that most women pay through the nose to have boobs like yours right now. And I don't mean the Anna Nicole kind. The perfect, fill your hand just nicely, soft and..." _

"Thanks, OC," Max had cut in embarrassed but secretly pleased.

Original Cindy squealed in delight upon spotting a lone melon buried under a pile of cabbages. "Herbal my boy, it certainly is al' good, al' the time." She was about to reach for it, when she noticed two men approaching Max. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. They were dressed in dark coats, wore unfriendly looks and had purposeful strides. "Ma-" she tried to call out.

A hand clamped over her open mouth, muffling her cry and a heavy object came up against the back of her head. Her eyes slid closed and she crumpled to the floor.

Max whirled at the sound of OC's voice but couldn't move fast enough to reach her before someone shot two darts in her back. Disorientated and rapidly loosing consciousness, the last thing she saw was OC lying on the ground near a vegetable stall and countless pairs of feet coming towards her.

**Pike Place Market, that same afternoon**

When Alec arrived at the market off First Avenue, the area was already swarming with people. Some mobbing the stands for the last of the best produce and others because of the kidnapping that had taken place less than ten minutes ago. An hour he'd been back in Seattle, and already he was thinking about how smart a move that was. He had a hell of a time trying to skip past the border sector Police. A-Class Sector Passes were almost impossible to come by and Seattle was under lockdown yet again after the latest series of transgenic-fear induced riots.

Why Original Cindy had called him instead of Logan was beyond him. He wouldn't know the first thing about the transgenic situation in Seattle, he'd been gone for over five months. And even though he considered OC a friend, they weren't exactly close. He spotted her sitting on a crate near an ambulance, and jogged over. A paramedic was attending to her. The guy looked vaguely familiar, but that wasn't his first concern at that moment, it was the look on Original Cindy's face that had him worried.

"If your friend got nabbed you should have called Logan. He could have followed the updates on the police scanners or hacked checkpoint security - traced the guys..." Alec said as he stooped down beside her.

Original Cindy threw up her hands and angrily stood, her balance wavering the minute she was upright, causing her to grab hold of Alec. "I'm fine," she muttered, quickly letting go of him. "I just didn't think, okay."

"Miss, maybe you should sit awhile longer," the paramedic suggested.

Original Cindy shot him a silencing stare and turned back to Alec.

Alec noticed that she avoided his eyes about halfway though her previous sentence to him. Something was up. Original Cindy didn't lie without a good reason. "That's not the reason you didn't call him, and we both know it."

"I was here with Max."

Immediately he got her point. Logan would hit the roof. Although, at this point he was glad that Original Cindy had called him first. He had to find Max and fast. The episode in which Max had helped him fence his wheels kept springing to mind. Things had gotten a little messy with a gang crashing their meet and igniting a turf war. In the ruckus Max had gotten kicked from behind and had fallen through a second-story window. To say that his heart had been in his mouth every heart beat it had taken him to reach her had been an understatement. At that moment he had realized just how much she'd come to mean to him, and just what his life would be if he lost her then. Nothing, it would all mean nothing without her. So she'd only came out of it with a mild concussion, a couple bruises and five stitches, but he'd come out of it with a heart barley holding together and a whole knew outlook on life. Their vault interlude happened about a month later and again he had found himself wearing his heart on his sleeve. He had to find her.

"That ain't all. It was White," Original Cindy said with a bitter scowl. "That low, scum-eating, po-po beatin', slimy, bent-piece-of-rotten, sorry excuse for a human being took her."

Alec felt the floor disappear from underneath him, it took a brief second to right himself and even find his voice. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"You leave your brain where eva you came from?" Original Cindy asked with a raise eyebrow.

"No, and we have to call Logan." Alec said feeling on edge.

Original Cindy stiffened at his tone. "You're right, he could'a caught that backstabbing creep on tape. Let's go." She pushed past the paramedic, who tried to protest.

"Miss, you could have a concussion, you should..."

"I ain't gonna sit around on my ass while my friend's in danger, now outta my way."

Alec shook his head with a grin. Same old OC. People should learn, never mess with a sistah on a mission. She was standing with her arms folded, staring back at him with a confused look on her face.

"Where's your ride?"

"Hey, I just got back. You kinda got me in the middle of trying to score one." He shoved his hands in his pockets, and scanned the area. Down the street he spotted a scooter. No use. With the both of them on it, the owner would probably be able to keep up with them on foot. He was about to tell her they'd have to walk, when he caught a familiar joyous sound.

He rounded the SUV to the driver's side. It was his lucky day. The driver had left the door unlocked. Alec jumped and hotwired the vehicle while the owner disappeared into the crowded market.

"Alec-" Original Cindy began in a panicky voice.

Reaching over, he pushed open the passenger side door. "Just get in," Alec shouted at her.

No sooner had Original Cindy slipped into her seat and a harsh cry broke out from within the market. The man had turned back to look at them. He must have remembered that he forgot to lock the door. He locked eyes with Alec for a split second before screaming again and starting towards them.

"Hey! Stop them."

Alec shifted gears and peeled away from the curb, watching the man curse and try to chase them in the rear-view mirror.

"That, I hope I never have to do again," Original Cindy whispered, feeling a little sick.

Alec didn't reply, he had his hands full concentrating on getting out of one of the busiest areas of the city without being pulled over. Considering they'd just jacked an SUV, it wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

Right now he was badly missing his Duke. He'd fenced the motorcycle on the way out of Chicago. After his run in with White he knew he had to lay low, and shed any familiarities White had on him.

Some would call him crazy for coming back now that White was after him but he couldn't think of a safer place to be than Terminal City. There was safety in numbers, not to mention the National Guard camped outside the parameter last time he checked.

When he had stopped on the outskirts of Seattle to wait for nightfall, someone had stolen his stand-in ride. It was the only Harley he'd ever ridden, and was damn near perfect too. Too good to be true, he remembered thinking, and he proved that right. His grip tightened on the steering wheel. There was one man he certainly wasn't looking forward to seeing, pity they were headed straight for him.

**  
Joshua's house**

Logan glared frostily at the younger man standing on his porch. He would have said something cutting at that moment if his attention wasn't demanded by a petite black woman who was impatiently snapping at him.

"Logan?" Original Cindy barked. "This macho-alpha-male-stuff can wait, Max is in trouble."

To his credit Logan was always cool under pressure. Alec hated to admit it but Logan was a man you could count on in a pinch. Ever reliable, resourceful Logan. If only that catch phrase, "be careful," wasn't so irritatingly endearing. If it were anyone else that kept harping it, they would be sporting a black eye by now.

"I heard about a kidnapping on the police scanner. Pike Place, that was Max?" Logan said leading them to his makeshift work area.

Original Cindy nodded. "The slugs came out of no where. Before I could warn Max they drugged her, and whacked me over the back of the head. I swear when I get my hands on that creep, Ames White, I'll make him wish his mama never gave him life..."

"You'll wait in line," Alec cut in savagely.

Logan shot him another dirty look, but said nothing. Taking a seat behind his computer, he began tapping away at his keyboard.

Just as he had anticipated Logan was giving him a frosty reception. Okay, so he had bailed on the transgenics and the growing siege outside Terminal City but there was no real harm done. And who's to say that he would have been able to avoid Max's capture if he'd been around anyway? They both knew how headstrong and independent Max was. She would have told him where to park his butt, and get out of her way. Besides, they were barely even on speaking terms before he left.

Logan was still stewing as he worked, his jaw set in a very uncomfortable position. He might not be sup'd up but his brooding usually meant that someone was going down in the worst possible way.

Satellite footage of Sector 3 showed a couple of fast moving vehicles leaving the Pike Place area. "That our convoy," Alec pointed out leaning over Logan's shoulder, happy for the distraction. "I thought the NSA pulled the plug after his botched raid on Jam Pony?"

"He's being privately funded by Senator McKinley's committee. The NSA have washed their hands of him, they're obviously covering for the people behind Manticore. They want to stir clear of the publicity surrounding the transgenics. Claim ignorance and hope for innocence," Logan snorted. "Wouldn't surprise me if McKinley was a Familiar."

"Since you left, transgenic hate has stirred sky high. People trippin' all over the place. I haven't been out for weeks. Died down the last couple of days, so Max and I thought we'd check out the market. He must have been waiting for her," Original Cindy said sadly.

"Okay they've got to be in Sector 11. The checkpoint has them leaving Sector 3 at 2.15. That's twenty minutes ago. We need to get a hold of hoverdrone footage of the area. We need anything that's cuts back our search grid. License plates, a profile, a likely destination... You up for some leg work?"

"Always," Alec answered with a grin. When his attempt at lightening the mood wasn't returned he got the feeling that there was something else going on. Something neither of them seemed eager to share with him. "Okay that's it. The sideways looks end now, what have I done?"

"Besides disappear off the face of the planet for the last couple months?" Logan snapped.

"Nobody cared before where I went or for how long, why now?"

"Because Max is pregnant," Logan snapped before he could think to stop himself. Seeing the open-mouthed, aghast look on Original Cindy's face, he wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

This time Alec prayed the ground would open and swallow him up. She was pregnant? White had her and she was pregnant. His heart beat wildly in his chest. Horrible images started to erupt into the forefront of his mind, twisted things White would do to her to get the information he wanted, or worse. "What do you need me to do," Alec demanded quickly.

Logan swiveled his chair around and pulled up a street directory. "Sector 11 Police Headquarters. I need to you put a transmitter on their local network. Hoverdrone surveillance runs on a separate system. Plant this for me, and we'd get what we need."

Alec took the small device Logan offered. "I'm on it."

He dumped Logan's ol' Bessie behind a warehouse in Sector 3 and took the sewers into Sector 11. It was going to take patience, but he'd get in and out of Police HQ undetected. And he swore he'd get Max away from White, if it were the last thing he did. If White has so much as laid a finger on her, he'd break them all. And then he'd start on his toes.

White had better pray she was fine, or he'd have so much heat on his ass that there'd be nowhere safe he could hide.

* * *

Notes: Thank you all of you for sending me feedback. HoneyX5-452, I put the time logs on the flashbacks, I know it's still a little tough to follow but my non-linear POV wrote most of the quarter of this story. Hopefully the rest of the story flows better. ;) angelofdarkness78 and X5-459, I'm glad you're enjoying the pregnant Max storyline. Initially this was meant to be a short fluff M/A piece - it's turning into a monster. And I know the one-night stand's been done before but I'madding my take on it (although honestly, I've only ever read an M/Z one night that resulted in something similiar to the beginnings of this) and hopefully in the end this story can stand alone as something original ;o) Somebody's Dark Angel, thank you for your comments. Did this offer you something new? 


	5. Searching for Max

**Chapter 4 **

**Joshua's House **

Alec paced by the fire place, while Logan was busy in the other room scouring the hoverdrone feed they were leeching off the police server.

"Don't you have another computer? If we split the files we can work through them faster."

Logan looked up from the computer screen a moment and shot him a dark glare. "Don't you think I would have done that if I had the equipment? I want to find her just as badly as you do Alec. Maybe more..." he finished a little less loudly.

Alec didn't miss it and clenched his fist at his side. What? Max meant more to him than she did to everyone else? Who died and made him divine judge of everyone's feelings? He cast a glance at Original Cindy who had been uncharacteristically silent for the past hour. He wondered if Logan had even spoken one word to her the whole time he'd been crawling around in the Sector HQ's air ducts.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked, coming over to sit next to Original Cindy on the lounge.

"Head's a little sore, but I'll live. Thanks for askin'," she answered with a half smile.

"I knowI didn't tell anyone, but is everyone really cut up over me leaving?" Alec queried. He'd just gotten off the phone with Biggs and CeCe thirty minutes ago. His calling them served a dual purpose. One, to drop them a line after his self imposed- five months code of silence. And second, to get both of them to check out White's last known locations. There was no sign of him or anything else at either of the warehouses, and both places had been cleared out for what appeared to be quite a while.

Neither of his friends had sounded very impressed over his disappearing act. CeCe had been barely civil to him, it took explaining the full White-hostage-situation to her, to finally get her to co-operate. Come to think of it, she had only agreed to help him after he mentioned that it was Maxwho was missing. Why was everyone being so snippy? So he'd wanted a little alone time, what was the big deal?

"Guess, they all have their reasons. Woulda been nice if you'd said laterz at least," Original Cindy sighed. "Kinda quiet without you 'round."

"Yeah, I'd believe that," Alec grinned. "Hey Logan, need a break?"

"No," came the abrupt blunt reply.

Alec shrugged, and stood. He was trying to be courteous and helpful, the guy aught'a try it some time. It reminded him of the time he'd tried to explain that he hadn't stolen Max away. That she'd just used him as an unwitting and unwilling excuse to break off their flagging, almost non-existence relationship, but Logan hadn't given him a chance. Obviously they'd managed to patch things up. Last word he'd heard was that they were just friends. Max having given up, yet again, on finding a cure.

Of course in the mean time, their relationship had taken a turn down entirely different road. Both brains zipping back to that night, he felt the urge to break something. He thought he'd finally put it behind him, obviously not. Five months, damn it, you'd think his fantasies would end already. She had made it pretty clear she didn't want anything more to do with him.

Wondering through the house he stopped short in the hallway when he found piles of boxes filled with soft toys, baby clothes and a crib. Max was planning on bringing the baby here? So she and Logan were chummy again. They had to have found a cure. It would certainly answer the baby question. How else would they have managed it? Not that he didn't picture Max as the maternal type, at least to a small degree, but he certainly never pictured her as the in-vitro or donor-sperm kinda girl. Considering their parentage, he knew he would love nothing more than to steer clear of labs and white coats for the rest of his natural life, and he assumed Max felt the same way.

"You know what," he said coming out to the lounge area again, "I can't wait around here. If you want me, I'll be staking out every warehouse and fox hole in Sector 11."

And without waiting for either of his cohorts to object, he was out the door.

**  
A dirty and poorly lit room **

White stood nearby, holding the tiny baby in his arms. He looked over at the unconscious form of its mother. She was so quiet and pale that she looked fragile, almost innocent. He scoffed at that thought, the day anyone believed that, it would be their last fatal mistake.

The midwife cast him a worried glance and he frowned. "What's the matter?"

"She's contracting again," she answered stiffly. Quickly she went to the head of the table and slapped the girl's face firmly. "Wake up, Miss I need you alert for this." When the girl didn't respond, she took out a small bottle, and waved it contents under her nose. It brought a whimper from her lips but still she didn't rouse.

White moved closer to the table. "What does this mean? Is it the drugs?"

"It means she's having twins. She passed the afterbirth for him before she fell asleep. There's another baby," the nurse answered quickly. "Put him down, I need your help."

Shooting her a look of distaste, White put the child into the baby capsule. "Okay," he said slowly. "What do you need me to do?"

"I can't give her any more stimulants. We already gave hermore than the safe recommended dosage. Smelling salts didn't work, and her contractions are getting weaker. I don't want to have to cut this one out of her. This place is hardly the most sterile environment."

"Just do it," White said bluntly.

"What?" the midwife questioned wide-eyed.

"She's built to recover, do it and don't ever make me tell you twice again," Ames snapped.

The nurse fumbled with her bag. As she brought out a scalpel and dosed it with alcohol, there was a strangled cry from the bed. The girl was dreaming. The nurse abandoned her kit, and massaged the girl's stomach.

"Okay honey, you can do this. Now push. It won't be much longer, I promise." She prayed she was right because by her pallor and her weakening pulse, she didn't think the girl had much left in her.

White pulled on a pair of gloves and took over rubbing 452's belly. At this point he didn't care what she thought. If she died, keeping the kid would be pointless. She couldn't really give up that easy could she? Manticore had started a breeding plan before it went down. Surely they wouldn't have started it without knowing that theirlab ratswere capable of surviving it. He pursed his lips into a thin line and stared down at her face. This was proving yet again that his assessment of her was true. She was weak, her kind were weak. Not only were they genetically inferior and created in a test tube, a blasphemy to God, but they couldn't even pass on their heritage. They were never meant to live, never supposed to procreate.

"You're doing great. Come on sweetie, only a little longer," the nurse urged encouragingly.

452 jerked on the table, and White stilled his hand. She groaned and her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"That's it. One more push and..."

The baby slid free. It was a girl. White couldn't believe it. She was just as perfect as her brother. Ten fingers and toes, he would never voice his thoughts but they were even more beautiful than his children had ever been. The boy had a strong defined jaw and long limbs, and had a matt of dark hair. The girl was petite and delicately formed, a little button nose and a thick mop of curly hair. It looked dark now, but from the golden streaks that caught the lamp light, he would bet that she had straw-colored hair. He fought back the lump in his throat. He reminded himself that they were still part of their mother, a testament to an experiment that should never have come into existence. The nurse handed him the girl child and he turned her over and slapped her bottom.

A strong wail reverberated of the walls of the small room. She had a healthy set of lungs on her, but that's not what caused White to pale. On her neck wasn't a barcode. There were symbols. They were runes.

_The promise. _

Quickly, he bundled the child and placed her in a box. He hadn't prepared for two. He grabbed the nearest thing he could house her in for the moment, and turned away. He could look at them. His hands trembled and he shot an angry glance at the girl on the table. This was Sandeman's doing. It was all about her.

"She's hemorrhaging," the nurse cried.

_She's what?_ White stood their numbly. He watched as the nurse put swab after swab between 452's legs. He saw the blood pooling beneath her and dripping off the edge of the table. The nurse sent him a desperate look.

"We're going to loose her. I can't stop it."

Despite how much he'd love to let her die right now, he couldn't bring himself to do it. She knew where Ray was. After he had used the Phalanx to raid Jam Pony and he'd failed, the Conclave had all but cut him off. And now, although he believed in their cause, it's not what mattered most to him anymore. He wanted Ray back.

Ames pulled out his cell phone and called the one person he still trusted. "Otto, I need you to come alone to 250 Yestler Road, Dockers Point. I have an urgent job for you."

She needed medical care, and a blood transfusion. Neither of which he would risk in this place. He would get Otto to dump her at Metro Medical. Then he would leave and take the kids as far away from this mess as he could. Maybe Eyes Only would find her, he had in the past. That was the only explanation he had for her convenient escape from Harbor Lights.

Perhaps these kids where his. So they'd found a cure to the nasty retrovirus Manticore had cooked up for him. The kids had suddenly brought another bargaining tool the table. The thought brought a satisfied smile to his lips. No need to wait for 452 to heal. He'd have Ray sooner rather than later.

If Eyes was as motivated as he was, and was half the man he claimed to be, he'd move Earth and Heaven to get his kids back. Things may turn out even better than he had planned. Aside from 452 being a torn in his side from the beginning, there was the irritating, and meddling, Eyes Only. He'd turned out to be even more of a menace that 452. If they'd given him even one more broadcast, he could have blown their whole operation wide open. He'd seen the man's whiteboard. The Conclave, Sandeman, Manticore, the NSA operation, he could have brought it all crashing down. He'd very much like to give Mr. Eyes Only a piece of his mind. Not just for Ray, but for planting crazy ideas in Wendy's head - costing him his wife, his marriage, his family. Before he was through with him, he'd take his family, just so he understood what it felt like to loose everything.

Before he went to the door, he cast one last glance at 452, Max, as she liked to call herself. She was slowly bleeding out. A sheen of sweat covered her body and her lips were chapped and gray. "You'll get off easy, 452. Seems nature took care of you for me."

He almost felt sorry for her. He had believed C.J.'s ramblings about 452 being the one that Sandeman was so proud of. The one that would save humanity. The poor thing couldn't even safe herself. There was nothing spectacular or apocalyptic about her destiny. She was going to die any moment now, slowly and uneventfully. 'That's were you're wrong," a distant voice said. "The products of her destiny are right under your nose. They are the promise."

If that's all her life amounted too, two helpless, and tiny babies, then he did feel for her. Because without her to care and protect them, they would never survive. And after he had Ray, he'd deliver them to the Conclave. That would forgive any suspicions of disloyalty they might have over his past actions. And it would ensure that their plans, their destiny would be fulfilled. Without Sandeman and his creations, nothing would stop them from taking over. The strong would inherit the Earth from the hands of the weak and unworthy.

**  
A deserted alley, Sector 11, late afternoon**

Soon after he left Logan's the second time, his pants buzzed against his leg. After he dumping the ride he'd borrowed for his trip, he fished his phone out and, he noticed the message alert was showing. Funny, he hadn't missed any calls, at least not recently. Dialing his message service number, he followed the prompts and waited for the messages to play.

"You have 5 new messages. July 10th, 6.57 AM," the computerized voice alerted.

"Alec, it's me, where are you? You're right we need to talk, hit me back...please."

It was Max. Alec frowned. After he left Seattle, most of the places he'd stopped at between here and Chicago he had one bar or no reception at all. While he was in Chicago he'd mostly just used the cell as a time keeping device, it was pretty much useless as anything else. Like his bike he'd kept it mostly because it was his last link left to Max. Parting with the Duke had been painful on too many levels, but necessary considering how closely he'd come to becoming one of White's meat puzzles. Or whatever else he did to transgenics.

He saved Max's message and listened to the next one.

"July 15th, 8.32 PM."

"Biggs here. Where are you man?"

Deleting Biggs' message he waited for the next one to play.

"July 30th, 3.15 PM."

"Okay, now you're just being plan rude. Call the woman already. You owe each other that much," OC's authoritative voice said.

Alec smirked, pity Max hadn't clued in OC before he left. He might have stuck around. He deleted OC's message. "Sound advice, sistah. Just a shame Max couldn't decide to talk through this sooner." He looked into window as he passed it, while waiting for the next message to play.

"November 15th, 10.04 AM."

"Look Alec, if you're in trouble you know you can call me right? I've got your back... whatever it is...We need you here man, bad."

Alec paused a second before deleting the message. Biggs rarely sounded tired or dejected. His friend's message bothered him. When he'd spoken to Biggs just before, he hadn't mentioned the message at all. And everything seemed fine. In fact, he'd sounded really relieved. Maybe Biggs had just had a bad day or something, but it was nice to know that the guy still wanted to look out for him though.

"December 9th, 11.52 PM."

That was only three days ago. Alec's heart rate picked up as he strained to hear the message. There was hardly any noise at all, and he thought that perhaps it might have been a wrong number or a prank call till he caught the distinct sound of crying. The person stopped breathing for a moment, probably trying to stop and calm down enough to talk, but then there was a defeated sigh and the message ended.

Alec fought against the impulse to hurl the phone at the wall. How pointless was that? Why leave a message at all if you weren't going to say anything? Three days ago. Then it something dawned on him. Just over three days ago he'd been in Chicago. Three days ago he'd slipped out of White's hands barely unscathed. Jake and two of White's agents were shot when he'd made a break for it. Alec remembered reacting, instinct and his survival training had kicked in automatically.

_Jake froze behind the counter. The sight of men in trench coats with comms glued to their ears, chased any disillusions that he'd been spending time with an average-Joe from his mind. _

_Alec grabbed a large bottle from the bar, and hurled it the fire place, behind one of the agents. The bottle smashed against the bricks and the alcohol ignited, shooting flames onto everything in the nearby vicinity. _

_Elbowing White hard in the gut, Alec wrestled free and blurred for the door. White recovered almost immediately and started shooting. Alec didn't even have time to throw Jake down. A bullet sailed harmlessly by his ear but sunk into the bartenders head. _

_Alec crawled behind the bar. The flames from the fire spreading now to the wooden rafters and support columns of the bar. Fire licked along the floor, agents retreated as the flames found more fuel under tables and chairs. _

_Black smoke curled toward the ceiling. Alec kept close to the floor and crept a long on his hands and knees, till he came crashing into someone's leg. _

_It was one of White's men. He grabbed Alec by the jacket collar and dragged him upright, pushing the nose of his gun into his forehead. "Get up." _

_Alec obeyed. Staying very still as the man handcuffed him, Alec obliged as he was pushed him in the direction of the exit. He stumbled over Jake's lifeless body, feeling a chill set in over his skin. He shouldn't have stayed here so long. He shouldn't have gotten comfortable. With the transgenic fear steadily on the rise, he should have kept moving, taken more precautions. He'd gotten careless and now someone was dead. _

_The man nudged the gun into the small of his back. The smoke was steadily filling the small bar and Alec couldn't still just make out where all the agents were standing, including White. _

_White was blocking the exit. The only other way out, was the painted glass window. _

_The man coughed behind him and Alec took the opportunity to break away. He ran for the window. Holding the cuffs, he snapped a link just in time the brace his head as he crashed through the pane. _

_Gunshots sounded behind him but he just kept running. It was still dark so the he hid among the shadows, keeping out of the street lights, he didn't stop running until he was several blocks away._

Alec shivered. Too close. It had been too close. Considering the last time he'd encountered White he'd almost had his brain stem popped, he swore never to let the guy have a next time. Pity he seemed to have a short term memory. And now that White had Max, it looked like he was going to have to retract that oath again. "If you're careful, and you're quick about it, you won't have to worry about that next time," Alec cautioned himself.

Had Max found out about that run in? Was it her that called? He wished that he could believe that she'd be concerned about him. But other than the time she'd been close to tears talking about Ben, Alec never imagined that she could cry. After all soldiers didn't cry. And as much as she stuck it to Manticore every chance she got, her reactions and her attitude were more a part of their influence than she'd like to acknowledge.

He was mulling over those thoughts, when his cell phone buzzed again, and he picked it up. "Yeah," he answered, as he peered through another partially blacked out window.

"Forget the search. We've got a unidentified woman dumped at Metro Med's emergency entrance. It could be Max. We'll meet you there."

"Got it, on my way."

**  
Metro Medical, Sector 9, early evening **

Logan spoke with the doctor that was handling Max's case. Beverly was on her way, but in the mean time they had to stop any tests that the hospital might be keen to run.

"She's lost a lot of blood, and she's still hemorrhaging badly. We've plugged her womb, but if it doesn't stop we might have to do a hysterectomy."

Alec had to remind himself not to stare at that point. He hadn't been that attentive in Physiology 101, but he knew what that meant. Max would never be able to have children again. So she never came over as the maternal type but he knew for a fact that no woman he'd ever met would want that option taken away from them. "They can't... I mean, there has to be another..."

"A last resort, doctor," Logan interjected. "Did anyone get a look at the guy who dropped her here?"

"No, someone pulled up in an dark van. Practically rolled her out and took off. We got that much from the surveillance tapes. An out patient found her outside the emergency doors. We might not have got to her so quickly if they hadn't notified us. Security here might as well be non-existent. The cameras are unmanned."

Hurried footsteps, sounded up the corridor and both men turned around.

"I came as soon as I could. Thanks George, she's one of my patients," Dr Beverly Shankar said.

"Okay Bev, I'll let the girls know. If you'll excuse me, Mr Cale, we'll be getting back to Ms Bamber now."

Bamber. Alec scoured his brain in a bit to find what that name sounded familiar to him. Then it hit him. Jamie Bamber, his alter ego. The one Max had bought for him to clear his name of Ben's crimes. She was using his name? No, Logan would have cooked that up as a cover for her real identity. But why had he used Bamber, it couldn't be a coincidence could it.

"She'll be okay, Logan," Beverly said touching his arm. "I'm sure she's survived a lot worse. She's strong, and she'll pull through."

"Thanks Bev."

Alec watched as Dr Shankar followed Dr Michaels to Max's room. "You used the name Bamber?"

"Why," Logan asked with a frown. "I got the papers from a guy I know."

"It's fine," Alec replied not meeting Logan's eyes. Why would the guy do that?

A nurse came out of the room, and Original Cindy stood up and joined them. "Is she okay?" she asked with concern.

"Lost a lot of blood, things are still a bit hairy," Alec offered.

"Dr Shankar asked me to give you this. Said you know who to get it too," the nurse offered Logan an envelope with a pair of eyes on the front.

Subtle wasn't a word Logan would use to describe Ames White. After the nurse walked away, Logan opened the letter.

"You want to see your kids again, you give me what I want. Yours for mine. Koreatown Market, 10 o'clock. I hope I don't have to remind you what's at stake here. Come alone."

Alec had read over Logan shoulder, and stared in surprise at the contents of the note. "So you found a cure after all," he said mostly to himself.

Logan's jaw dropped in shocked indignation. He understood how White could have mistaken the children as his, but the nerve of Alec. The muscles in his neck tensed and he was about to plant a right hook on the younger man's face, when Original Cindy intervened.

Seeing the fury in Logan's eyes, Original Cindy moved between them and glared at Alec. "They're yours Alec. And right now Max is in there hanging on by a breath. You're gonna march in there and do everything you can to bring her back, beg, plead, promise - I don't care. You do what it takes..."

It was Alec's turn for reel in disbelief. First Max was pregnant, second they were his kids, third White had them. He noticed the room beginning to spin around him.

A stinging slap connected with his cheek, and he focused on the dark pair of eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Don't go all woozy on me now. You'll save the day, Alec. You have to. Don't prove me wrong." She shoved him in the direction of Max's room for good measure.

When Alec disappeared inside, Original Cindy turned to Logan. "I'm sorry boo, but fate don't play fair in love and war. So Max had two mini boos, maybe more. Whoa that woman never ceases to amaze..."

"That she does," Logan whispered his eyes drifting to her door. She might not be his, but he'd be damned if he let White get away with what he'd done to her. He'd get her children back even if it cost him everything he had.

Dr Shankar fitted him with a needle and tubing and started the scales. "We gave her what O-neg we have, but something tells me yours is going to do her a whole lot better."

"Yeah," Alec offered stiffly. It was tearing at him inside to see her so bruised and pale. Her chest was barely moving underneath the heavy blankets. She was so cold, and she'd lost so much blood they were doing everything they could to keep her warm.

Oxygen tubing ran over her face and her eyes were firmly closed. Alec reached over and gently brushed the hair away from her cheek. Her eye moved beneath her lids and his breath caught in his chest. Had she sensed him?

"I'm here, Max," he said his voice breaking. "I'll never go anywhere without you again, I swear." He took her limp hand in his and brought it to his face. He tried to rub warmth into it, and he breathed on her skin hoping to evoke a response from her again.

Her fingers tightened over his. The movement was weak and barely noticeable but his heart soared. Had she heard him?

"I'll get them back Max, but they'll need you. I need you," he concluded brokenly.

Max moaned softly. Her throat felt so dry and it hurt so much to swallow. Her lips were as rough as sandpaper, and she tried to speak but her tongue just wouldn't function. White had her babies? She had two. Vaguely she remembered the midwife urging her to push again. She had been so tired, so weak, she thought she had been dreaming. But her daughter's vocal cry urged her to believe that it was real. Tears burned in her eyes. He had them.

Alec watched her eyes. She was staring ahead, and her hand was tightening over his. He felt a painful stab in his chest when he saw her eyes pool with tears. When she turned her head slowly, his heart almost stopped beating.

"Alec," she managed in a rasped whisper.

He went to her then. Ignoring the tug of the needle in his arm, he went to her side. Pulling her into his arms, he was careful to avoid the tubes in her skin. "I'm here for you Max." He held her and stroked her hair, and kissed her cheek.

"He took them, Alec," she sobbed, her body trembling.

"We'll get them back," Alec soothed.

"I know, it's going to be okay," he soothed.

"No, you don't understand," Max protested, her throat aching with every word she said. "All he wants is Ray, and then he'll kill us all. You can't, Alec. No, you can't." Tears slid down her cheeks, and she was powerless to stop them.

"We'll find a way. He'll never hurt you again, I promise you." Alec wiped her tears way, and smiled hopefully at her. "Just get stronger okay. Rest, you need to rest."

"Don't leave," she begged when he pulled away from her.

"I won't," Alec said softly. He held her hand, and watched her tiredly drifty back into the pillows. She kept her eyes on him, fighting her fatigue. It was as though she didn't trust him to stay.

When she fell asleep, Alec pressed the call button. Dr Shankar appeared moments later.

"You're done?" she checked the scales and then extubated him. "That should do. We got the bleeding to stop, and with your blood I'm sure she'll be on her feet sooner than you think," she said brightly.

"I need you to give her something. Keep her resting. She needs time to heal properly and she won't if she's worrying about us," Alec said quietly.

Dr Shankar nodded understanding. "You have to leave?"

"I'll be back, but I know if she wakes up and I'm not here it'll be upsetting for her."

Beverly nodded again, and moved to Max's side. She preferred not to give her any more drugs, but there was another way she could keep her resting. Dr Michaels was into herbal remedies and acupuncture. He would be able to help with that.

Alec left the room and went to where Logan and Original Cindy were waiting. "Doc says she's going to be okay. So what's the plan?"

Logan have him a hard look. "The plan is you stay here and I meet White."

Alec couldn't believe the guy. He was seriously deluded if he thought he could take White on his own. And he certainly wasn't going to let him jeopardize the life of his children let alone his own hide, just to prove a point. "They guys bent, Logan. And he's got one up on you if you hadn't noticed. You're gonna walk in there without back up, and..."

"I've got it covered, Alec. The last thing Max needs right now, is thinking you've abandoned her again."

"I didn't know!" Alec bellowed, his anger beginning to override his sense of courtesy. Logan was a nice guy, and he'd call him a friend but he was pushing it. "And I'd much rather bring back the kids and get back to Terminal City so she can rest easy, than sit around here and wait for you White to takes us all out."

Original Cindy put her hand on Logan's arm. "I'll stay with Max. You two figure out how to take care of scumbag, and bring the bubs and both your asses back. Ya hear?"

Logan nodded gruffly, and stalked off in the direction of the exit. Alec stood there awkwardly for a moment, wanting to say something but not knowing how to say it right.

"Thanks for watching out for her," he said honestly. "While I wasn't around."

"Look Alec, I know deep down you love my boo, and you wouldn't have gone if she hadn't pushed you away. But I thought you were tougher than all that. She needs you Alec, more than she's willing to admit. Don't give up on her this time."

Original Cindy left him and went to Max's room. Alec shoved his hands in his jean pockets and looked at the door Original Cindy had just gone through. "I won't," he said aloud. And that was a promise he would fight to keep.

* * *

Notes: Thank you so much for the positive feedback, keep them coming and I'll keep on posting :oD X5-459, since you're begging for an update. Here you go. Enjoy. g> You all rock! 


	6. The choices we make

**Chapter 5 **

**Metro Medical carpark **

Alec caught up with Logan as he was getting into his Aztek. Logan shot him a warning look, but it didn't deter Alec in the slightest.

"Think what you like, Logan, but there's no way in hell you're gonna risk my kids over your bruised ego. I didn't ask for this, and the first time, before...there wasn't even a before. I tried to tell you that, I know Max set you straight, I'm not into stealing girls, okay. If I thought that Max still loved you..." he stopped short. To tell the truth, he wasn't as sure as he'd like to believe. Max cared for him, he knew that, and part of him said that she didn't love Logan anymore, at least not like she used to. But did she love him?

"This is not about you or me, Alec," Logan said levelly. His eyes lost a little of their hard edge and his relaxed his shoulders. "I know I can't give White what he wants, and even if I could, it wouldn't be the right thing to do."

"He has to know that five hours is no where near enough time..."

Logan shook his head and unlocked the car. He motioned for Alec to get in and they both opened their doors. "I think he's probably planning on it. I'm not sure he's so set on Ray anymore," Logan said starting the car. "With his resources I'm sure he's got his own people looking for him. This feels like a trap."

Pulling out of the space, Logan took the exit ramp and waited to merge with the early evening traffic.

"Take out Eyes Only, leave Max for dead, deliver the kids to his cult, sounds right up his ally," Alec said grimly. "But he's not counting on you having me. I'm a loner to him, an outcast..." At Logan's sideways glance, Alec explained, "He caught up with me in Chicago."

"Max told me," Logan said quietly.

Alec fell silent. So it mostly likely had been Max who had called. Hearing the news, she had probably feared the worst. It would explain why she'd been so relieved to see him at her bedside. He couldn't begin to describe the helplessness he felt over seeing her tears, and knowing he was partly to blame for them. He hated that he been forced to lie to her about staying, but if he hadn't she would have tried to stop him or worse, she'd try to go along with them. "So what's the plan?"

"He's expecting me to show up alone. So I'll have to go in alone. You'll have to get there earlier, stake out a place to provide back up. I would have preferred somewhere inner city, with hoverdrone patrol but the balls not in our court."

**Joshua's House **

Logan was on the phone with Wendy's sister. He didn't have her current address but she had left him with a cellular number to call in case of emergencies.

Laura Olsen was upset to hear about the situation but she agreed with Logan that it was best they stay well away from it. Once White had Ray, he'd have no reason whatsoever to keep the kids alive.

Meanwhile, Alec had Biggs on his cellular trying to put together a plan of attack. They didn't know how many guns White might have or what he was up too, but they had to be ready to give Logan the back up he needed. His life, and the lives of the kids depended on it.

"Is Max okay?" Biggs asked with concern.

"She will be once we get the kids back. You could have told me," Alec said exasperatedly. Biggs snorted in reply, and Alecpictured him rolling his eyes.

"Look man, it wasn't my place. She wanted to tell you by the way. And if you haven't figured it out already, the reason CeCe was pissed with you - firstly, because you acted like Max was a one night stand, and second, well she felt that you'd abandoned us all. Ouch...speak of the devil," he muttered. "Anyway, we'll be there. It'll be dark in thirty, we'll set up then. Mole scored some pretty hot stuff while you were gone - even better than those Koren dealers you had..."

Alec was glad to hear that it was just like old times. His friends were already packin' and pumped for action. It was a welcome distraction to the nagging feeling he had in his gut. He still felt bad over lying to Max, but she couldn't honestly want him to stand by and let Logan try to save the day on his own? He was right where he should be -protecting his family. The one he haddiscovered he had for just over an hour now. He glanced at the grandfather clock in the hall. 5.47 PM. He was torn between wanting time to go faster and for it to stand still. He knew they needed more time to have everything set to go. But ever second he was away from Max, and every moment he was uncertain about the well being of the kids was torture. "God, if you're listening, please keep them safe."

**Max's hospital room, Metro Medical **

Original Cindy felt supremely relaxed. A steam pump in the corner scented the air with lavender and she happily sighed, feeling blissfully sleepy. Dr Michaels was a miracle man. She hadn't felt this good in a long time, and she hadn't even had the foot, head and hand massage that the nurse had given Max just ten minutes ago.

Dr Michaels had instructed the nurse to rub a mix of essential oils into Max's skin. He'd been by to check up on her since, and decide that not to give her acupuncture since she seemed relaxed enough without it.

Max smiled in her sleep and turned her head on the pillow. She felt warm all over, and a most exquisite smell was caressing her senses. The headache that she'd had earlier was a distant memory. She opened her eyes and saw Alec dozing in the chair. His chin was resting against his shoulder in an uncomfortable position, he must have been like that all night.

The first rays of sunshine were gleaming through the blinds and she stretched. She felt so much better. Had to be all that rev-ed up smart-assed-transgenic-blood of his. She felt like jumping on her motorcycle and going as fast as she could push it. She felt a live, and itched to move. "Hey sleepyhead," she teased.

Alec was awake in a flash. He jerked in the chair, almost toppling it over. He groaned almost instantaneously as he attempted to straighten out the crick in his neck. "Remind me never to do that again. Sleeping was meant to only happen in the horizontal position."

"Among other things," Max muttered softly. She watched Alec's eyes widened, and she laughed. "Although, it's kinda fun to experiment...hrmm...say other avenues."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "You're in an awfully good mood. Although who wouldn't be with the miracles you pulled off over the past twenty-four hours."

Max caught his eye and followed to where he was gazing. To her left were twin baby beds. Her little angels were fast asleep, wrapped in matching white blankets.

"I told them to get rid of the blue and pink stuff. You probably don't need me to tell you, but the one with the tough jaw and dark hair's our boy and the little girl...Well she's the heart clencher, she's adorable Max."

Hearing him say 'our boy', brought a lump to her throat. She'd wanted to be the one to tell him but obviously someone had bet her to it. He didn't sound upset. In fact he sounded pretty proud. Who wouldn't be of such perfect babies. She may be biased having carried them inside her for 36 odd weeks and bringing them into the world, not to mention being half responsible for creating them, but she thought they were the most beautiful babies she'd ever seen.

"Alec?" Max asked softly. "I know this is probably a lot to take in right now, but you don't have to...don't feel obligated to stay with me because..."

"Shush, Max," Alec said sitting down on the bed beside her. Taking her hand, he kissed her palm and drew lazy strokes over her fingers. "I'm right where I want to be."

Max lifted her free hand to touch his hair. How she'd missed looking at him. His hair was softer than she remembered, longer too. Running her fingers through his hair, she curled her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his head down to hers. He resisted at first, and she read the conflicting emotions in his eyes. "Kiss me Alec," she begged quietly.

He gave into her and lifted her slightly from the pillows, pulling her into his arms. She hugged him back, kissing him hungrily. He felt so warm and comforting. How many nights had she fallen asleep cold, pregnant and alone, wishing he was next to her, needing to talk to him about her fears and hear him tell her that it would all be okay.

When he broke away she could see tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Max," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't stay. That I missed this," he confided brokenly.

She cupped his face and kissed him gently. "It doesn't matter now," she said forgivingly. "But if you ever leave again, I'll break both your legs," she added in warning. She tried to be serious, but with his hazel eyes studying hers so intently she couldn't keep a smile from breaking her facade.

Alec curled up next to her on the bed, and Max wriggled over to make room for him. He pulled her into his arms, and she rested her head against his chest. She didn't want to know what happened to White, she was just glad that he was okay and that he'd brought their babies back safe.

Max yawned and she felt Alec chuckle, his laugh barely reaching her ears as her eyes drifted closed again. "So sleepy," she mumbled.

"And you were calling me a sleepyhead," he joked.

"You didn't just push out two mini-mes," she countered half asleep already.

Max snaked her hand up wanting to touch his face one last time before she fell asleep, and froze when her hand came into contact with something cold.

Grasping it more firmly, she wrapped her fingers around it. It was circular, solid and cold like a window pane after morning frost. She felt down its length, and felt the curves and dips of a 9mm gun fitted with a with a silencer. She squeezed her eyelids tighter, not wanting to see what her brain was telling her she was feeling.

"Say goodnight, 452," his voice said with a snarl.

"No!" Max said her eyes flying open.

Her heartbeat uncontrollably in her chest and she blinked at her surroundings. It was dark. The hallway outside her room was dim with the hospital lights turned low for the evening. Original Cindy was fast asleep in a chair not far from her bed, lightly snoring.

Max put a hand to her forehead, she was sweating. Just a dream. It had felt so real. Then it came to her. Where was Alec? He'd said he wouldn't leave. She felt considerably stronger than before, and she tested her limbs. Her felt muscles were stiff from being cramped in one position for too long. How long had it been since White had taken her? A few hours? A day? Being in that room had seemed like days, the pain, and the hallucinations, being tormented by him.

"Where are you," she whispered. She had toldAlec not to go after White, but knowing Alec he would have done exactly what she told him not. He'd get himself killed, she thought hopelessly. He'd managed to escape him in Chicago, but how lucky could he get? She wasn't about to sit around wait for the news. She'd find him, save his hide and then give him a piece of her mind.

She didn't appreciate being lied to for starters, and second, she hated being left on the sidelines like some wilting wallflower. _I'm not down for the count, damn it,_ she argued.

Original Cindy shifted in her chair, and Max thought about waking her. If her friend woke up to find her gone, she'd panic. On the other hand if she woke her, she might have someone else telling her she shouldn't be going out. "_Rest Max. Take it easy, Max. You need to heal, Max."_ _Everyone back it up. I'm fine. I heal fast and I have a man and kids to save, so get off my case already_, she wanted to yell. No, she wouldn't wake OC, besides she'd probably needed the rest. Taking a nasty bump to the head earlier today, and not the mention all the midnight backrubs she had pestered her friend for. Original Cindy would understand.

Hastily pulling out her IV and closing the tap for the blood bag, she extubated and tossed her oxygen tubing away. She crawled off the bed. The tile floor was cold against her bare feet and she smiled. Feeling anything was always a good sign. Opening one of the nearby drawers she found a pencil and paper. After scribbling a quick note, she crept out of the room and down the hall.

A few hundred meters and a couple turns later she found the room she was looking for. Slipping inside, she scanned down the line of lockers. Most of them had locks on the, except for one at the far end of the row. There were still trusting people in the world, bless them. Swinging the door open, she began sorting through the locker's contents. She found some gym clothes around her size. Pulling on the pair of sweat pants and a black hooded sweater, she found that the trainers were half a size too small. They were going to be a tight fit, but better than nothing. It was winter in Seattle, and her days of going around barefoot were long over.

She caught herself in the mirror before leaving the locker room. She'd definitely seen better. There were dark circles under her eyes and her complexion was still on the pale side, but at least she felt her strength coming back. Straightening, and squaring her shoulders, she went out the door. It was kicking ass time. White was going down. Now she just had to figure out where to find them.

**Koreatown Market, Sector 12 **

Biggs checked his watch. 9:48. Twelve minutes until crunch time. He scanned the street below again. Lexie was in the truck monitoring their positions for hacked satellite footage. Logan had the Australian'sglobal positioningnetwork bouncing around the world, searching for his server. They had another forty minutes before they were traced. Lexie had her finger on the button, hopefully they'd have their eyes long enough to get this trade off behind them, and be back safe in TC before the Aussies had a chance to say hey bingo.

Alec caught Biggs' eye from where he sat crouched behind in the shadows. His second story, fire escape vantage point gave him a clear view of the street where Logan was parked. They were screwed if White decided to take Logan for a ride. Lexie might be able to follow them by satellite, but if White suspected that Logan had back up he might just kill them all, and cut his losses. He leaned back into the wall, hoping to blend in further.

"Vehicle approaching. Mole, he should be under you in five."

"I see him. The kids are in the back," he said confirming Lexie's report.

Alec signed to Biggs to fall back. They would wait for Logan's signal. Mole would cut off his exit from the back. Logan blocked the street ahead with his Aztek. If White still managed to get through him, CeCe would bring the truck out of the alley from down the block. The girls weren't scheduled to be a part of the action tonight, but if things did end up skew, it was nice to know they had extra muscle just a heartbeat away.

Logan got out of his car as White pulled up. He stood by and waited for the other man to get out.

Dalton was in the back of theAztek, he'd kept behind the driver's seat when the car headlights shone into the car. They'd dressed him in casual gear and he wore a scarf to keep the edges of the latex mask in place. Biggs made good on his promise that his master of disguise skills would someday come in handy. For months after his near death escape from a transgenic hate mob, the only way he'd gotten around outside Terminal City was using various disguises. Alec's personal favorite was the burly, black, ghetto brother. That guy had connections. He was on almost every VIP club list and he was friendly with the shadiest people in the worst parts of Seattle. Biggs as Ziggy B was a guy you wanted around, and didn't want to make an enemy of.

Biggs made a perfect likeness of Ray out of Dalton. Of course White had to assume that his son had grown over the past year. Dalton was a year older than Ray, but White hadn't seen Ray in over eighteen months. They were banking on the idea that White would trust Logan. White thought he had Logan's kids, he wouldn't do anything to jeopordizethe children's safety.

"We have incoming," Lexie said quickly.

Alec noticed Logan tense, and prayed earnestly that White hadn't seen it too.

A car rolled up beside Logan's Aztek, and Alec swore when he recognized the driver. It was White's sidekick Otto.

White put his hand into his coat, and scowled at his former agent. "What are you doing here, Otto?"

Rounding the hood of his car, Otto walked past Logan but not before decidedly staring into the car. "I see... it's all making sense now. 452, the kids, now Ray. Good to see he's alive by the way."

"You shouldn't be here Otto," White said carefully. "If the Director finds out that you're still involved with me..."

Otto smiled, pulling out his gun. " Ames, Ames. There's a lot you never bothered to find out about me either."

**In the alley **

Lexie saw a truck pull up two blocks for Koreatown Market, and she zoomed in. "It's a little late to be making deliveries..." On closer inspection the truck had "St Louis Meat & Poultry" signage. "I stand corrected," she muttered to herself.

All of sudden there was a heavy thud on the roof of the truck, and the satellite feed blacked out. The tailgate burst open and Lexie stood up, immediately on the defensive. A figure in combat riot gear rushed at her and she dodged out of the way.

Grabbing the intruder's shoulders as they passed her, she rammed them into the side of the truck. The person didn't even flinch. Lexie was stunned, but only for a split second. "Love to stay and kick your ass but I don't have time for this." Picking up her glock, she round-housed her opponent forcing them out of the truck. She raised her gun and was about to shoot, when they got up and ran quickly into the darkness of the alley. With her cat vision, she could make out their shape disappearing around the corner.

CeCe who'd been sitting in the driver's seat, rounded the back of the truck. Her hands on her hips. "I've been calling you, why haven't you responded?"

"Sorry," Lexie said sheepishly. "A little preoccupied." It was the truth, although only half of it. Ever since her escape from Manticore her hearing had been a little off. She'd been one of the first of the X5s of her unit to get out of the barracks. Knowing that they were probably trying to destroy evidence of the project, she'd gone straight to the Control Centre to try help the younger transgenics and those in the infirmary. On her way to the infirmary, one of the labs' nitrogen tanks exploded. The wall separating the lab and the hallway she was in collapsed and even though she wasn't severely injured by the blast, her hearing was affected. Every now and then she'd blank out, and then her hearing would return in what sounded similar to a static wave, and then it would be normal again. She hadn't told anyone about it, and with everything that was going on, she didn't want to come across as less than whole. People might start seeing her differently, expecting less of her, and maybe doubting her abilities.

Not entirely convinced, CeCe put her hands on her hips. "I knocked the bozo out that damaged the dish. Was everything kosher before we lost our eyes?"

Lexie bit her lip. "Something tells me it wasn't a coincidence. I say we go check our guys."

Nodding in agreement, CeCe grabbed a vest from the back of the truck and strapped it on. The Jam Pony raid had made her more cautious. She didn't care that it made some of the younger transgenics looks sideways at her, a bullet missing your heart by a hair kind gave you a new perspective when it came to the word protection. Nobody was invincible, no matter what Manticore had lead them to believe. "Let's move out."

**Koreatown Market **

White stood his ground, feeling his gun through the false pocket in his coat. "Don't do anything stupid Otto."

"Eyes Only, I believe," he said nodding his head toward Logan. "You're a big talker. I think it's about time someone shut you up permanently.

Before either of the men had a chance to react. Otto re-aimed his gun at Logan and fired. White stared, mouth slightly ajar as he watched the man fall to the ground. In his eyes he watched everything unfold in slow motion. The look on Eyes Only's face as he saw the gun redirected, the betrayal of shock and fear in his eyes. Watching Otto's finger pull on the trigger and the gunshot residue that hung in the air as the bullet left the chamber. The shot piercing the other man's chest and the force of the impact sending him backward, and seeing him fall and hit the ground. He came out of the trance in a rush, his gaze zeroing in on his son.

"Ray, it's me. You can come out now. Everything's gonna be okay, I promise." He held out his arms to his son, beckoning him to the come out of the car.

Dalton sat frozen in his seat. Joshua was at his feet, crouched and silent. Logan had just been shot. Joshua had not seen it, but he had and he was too shocked to move. Where was everyone? Why hadn't Biggs and Alec made a move yet. This wasn't how they'd planned. They were supposed to make the switch and when Logan had the kids, he was supposed to make a break for it.

"Ray?" White called again.

Joshua looked at the boy and urged him to go on. "You have too," he said. "Alec will come, go now."

Unlocking the door, Dalton pushed it open very slowly. As he turned in his seat, he saw Logan's hand under the door andhis heart thundered in his chest. What was he supposed to do now?

"You've gotten so big..."

Dalton didn't move, he stared at Logan who was lying on the ground. He'd given his life for this, they had to do something. Stepping out of the car, he walked to the edge of the car door. "Are we going to see Mommy?" he asked timidly.

**The rooftop **

Biggs crouched behind the sign and watched White and Otto talking. They still hadn't gotten a signal from Logan. What were they waiting for. Then he saw Otto draw his gun and then turn it on Logan. "He's going to take him out. Move now!" he hissed to Alec.

Alec who'd witnessed the same thing was already on his way. He slid down the stairs, and made it to the street in a heartbeat, but he wasn't fast enough. The shot echoed in his ears and the second it connected with Logan's chest, he felt all the blood drain from his face.

**The Market lane **

Thula immerged from the shadows dressed in a red ankle length coat, her flame colored hair blending to the bright oriental print. She walked toward White and Otto, her heavy black boots peeking out from the bottom of her coat as she walked.

More Phalanx members followed her out of the shadows and soon they had White and Dalton surrounded.

"Well done, my brother," she said looking at White as she walked toward Otto.

Otto put his gun back in his holster. Bowing his head to Thula, he said, "From our ancestors. For our children's children."

Thula smiled widely at him. "From my mother before me. For my daughters. Very pleased to finally meet you brother Gottlieb. I see you delivered the Conclave's message." She looked over her shoulder at Logan. "As for you Ames. I'm disappointed, I expected so much more from you. Especially after that embarrassing display uptown."

White snarled at her. Despite his surprise at Otto's allegiance with the Conclave, he did his best to seem flippent. "Tell me Thula, does my memory serve me correctly? I remember you being overconfident and getting beaten by a filthy transgenic."

Whirling in his direction, Thula punched him hard. "If I were you I'd keep silent."

"The Conclave suspected your loyalty had become clouded, Ames. Your obsession with your son. He's a fake," he said motioning to Dalton. "Eyes Only, played on your weakness."

Ottowas surprisingly cold, and Ames stared at Dalton disbelieving. "Ray?"

"You just couldn't follow through. I drove really slow, pushed her out of the van and left her there. That much blood loss, she would have slipped into a coma. Probably a good way to go. Almost humane, don't you think? Painless and easy. All you had to do was get rid of the kids, but you didn't. You had to try didn't you? Your son is dead, Ames but you just couldn't let it go could you? Like father like son..."

"Sandeman started the whole transgenic abomination because he couldn't face the truth. Look at you. You're not white. Unsullied." Thula laughed. "You're as deluded and pathetic as that loony brother of yours."

Dalton used the diversion from his direction to blur down the street. Nobody was coming, and he did the only thing he knew he could - run.

White turned back to the look at his son, and found no one. Otto laughed at the look of shock that washed over his face.

"And to think I once thought of you as infallible."

"The Conclave sent us to finish what you should have done months ago. Pulling out her gun, she rounded White's car and threw open the door. "First her offspring, and then 452. And if they're gracious, perhaps the Conclave with forgive you for letting the vermin live this long." A cruel smile formed on her lips, and then she gave White a piercing look. "Pity I'm not." She nodded to Otto, and he pointed his gun at White.

Thula let out a spine chilling laugh as a look of desperation crossed White's face.

**The alley **

Alec watched from the where he stood in the shadows. There were at least a half a dozen of them now, and all of them were wearing riot gear. All except Otto and the woman in red. She was opening the car door. Alec focused on the inside of the car. When the female Familiar turned back and said something to White, he got a glimpse of the backseat. There were the babies. Both of them asleep in their baby seats. They were so tiny, so perfect. His throat closed over and his heart beat wildly in his chest. The woman was reaching for them, and his rational brain shut down. All he could think about was how long it would take him to intercept her. She only had to move a foot and he had to cross half the street, never in his life had he ever thought his body couldn't move fast enough.

Biggs felt his stomach hit the floor even before he saw Alec dive at the woman. He wanted to scream at him not to move but he couldn't find his voice, it seemed to have vanished in the same instant that his legs nerves caught fire. Forcing himself into action, he flew at the nearest target. Wrapping his arm around his throat, he used the man as a human shield while he took out the next target with a single shot to the head. "Familiars," he barked into his comm.

Everything after that happened in a blur. Alec yanked Thula away from the car, managing to throw her into a nearby hydrant before she reacted. Her gun slipped from her hand, and skittered a few feet away.

"Kill them," she screamed at her cohorts, before hissing at Alec. "You again," she sneered.

Alec circled her in a rage, the muscles in his shoulders and neck tensing as he flexed his fingers.

Thula spat at him. "Bring it on little man." She grinned mercilessly, challenging him with an indignant tilt of her chin.

He tried to let his training soothe his heated nerves, but his anger was clouding every logical thought from his brain. She had meant to kill his kids, Max's children and that just made him see red. And to him red was like blood to a shark. He screamed and charged at her, punching her in the face and stomach over and over.

Stunned, Thula tried to block but couldn't focus on him. She was absorbing his blows, her padding beneath her coat helping but she was surprised at how much force he had behind every punch. She gave up trying to block, and reacted on instinct. Her legs connected with his and she managed to throw him of balance. When he was on the ground, she kicked him in the groin and lifted him by the neck. She threw him onto the hood of White's car and held him down with one hand on his neck. "My turn," she growled.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alec could see Mole, Biggs and CeCe fighting other Phalanx members. He tried to push the woman off him, but her hand was closed firmly around his throat. The more he struggled against her, the more she choked him.

Biggs couldn't believe his eyes. Amidst all the fighting and ruckus around him, White stood frozen his eyes glued to the spot where Dalton had been. He hated taking cheap shots but he'd been waiting so long to take this guy down that his knuckles practically sung to connect with that taut jaw. Grunting, he ran at White and knocked him out cold with one powerful upper cut. It felt as good as he imagined. Killing him would have been a shallow victory. The guy was unarmed and hadn't even seen it coming. Besides he had more asses to kick, and since his own seemed to want him dead as much as they did, he could always come back to White later. Seeing Thula beating into Alec, he was about to give his friend a hand when a boot connected with his back.

Logan blinked. His chest ached like he'd just been hit with a baseball bat. He reached under his shirt and lifted one of the Velcro strips that held his vest in place, loosening it. Air, air is good. Sucking air into his lungs in gulps, he gingerly felt the back of his head, and blinked again. He felt disorientated and sick. He must have hit his head after White's agent shot him. Adjusting his glasses, he surveyed the chaos in front of him. Biggs seemed to be kicking one of the Phalanx's neatly by a street lamp. CeCe was doing a fair job of holding back another down the lane. And while Alec was getting pummeled by a red head on the hood of White's car, Joshua and Mole were making nasty work of three Phalanx guys behind CeCe.

Nobody noticed that Otto was cowering by his car, and that he was slowly raising his gun.

Logan blinked again and followed the direction of Otto's aim. He was going to shoot Alec.

Alec clawed Thula's face and her grip loosened. It was the only distraction he needed. He brought his knee up and kicked her in the stomach. She went reeling backward. Spotting Lexie, he yelled to her. "Get the kids out of here."

Lexie decked one of the men in her way, and hurried to the car. She'd caught Dalton on the way in and forced him back. Pushing the release buttons on both of the capsules, something made her look out the front windscreen. What she saw made her blood chill in her veins. At the same instant she screamed his name, the shot was fired.

Logan tried to shoot Otto before he had a chance to shoot Alec, but the gun was kicked out of his hand, and he was roughly dragged to his feet. The next thing he saw was a fist coming at his face.

Alec didn't know what he noticed first, Lexie screaming his name or suddenly hitting the ground at light speed. He saw stars dancing before his eyes, and then he saw her face. She was so pale, yet so stunningly beautiful. He had heard a shot, and he'd felt the wind sucked out of his chest. His body felt numb all over, but inside he felt like he was floating. He looked into her eyes. She looked so distant, so pale.

"Don't you dare," Max begged her voice breaking.

He blinked. She had hit him. He felt that, and all of a sudden he heard a whole lot more. He looked over her, and lifted his hands to her arms. She was real, and she was in the middle of all this. He sat up abruptly and Max sagged in his arms. She was shivering.

Alec looked over his shoulder and saw Thula on the ground, there was a small hole in the hollow of her neck and blood trickled from her mouth. The bullet that was meant for him had hit Thula. Max had saved his life.

"Alec," Max whispered weakly.

Staring down at her, Alec brushed her cheek gently. "It's going to be okay, Max." He hugged her, his fingers cupping her shoulder.

Max groaned and winced in pain. And Alec released her slightly. Then he noticed it, blood on his hand. He pulled his hand from her, and stared at it with trembling scrutiny. "No," he said firmly. He watched her eyes closing, and he pushed his hand down on the source of the blood flow. "No, Max you listen to me," he said raggedly.

Mole's voice filtered through his tormented daze, and it barely registered in his anguished brain. "We have incoming. Ordinaries. Torches and fire power, we've got to move."

CeCe decked Agent Otto Gottieb as he tried to get Alec in his sights a second time. "At that's a wrap for you, dumb ass," she hissed collecting the gun from his unconscious form.

Running over to them, Biggs helped CeCe check on Logan. "We can't leave him," she said nodding at White.

Logan stared at the crumpled figure a few feet away, and grudgingly agreed. "He's a liability to them now. And I have a feeling we might need him."

Mole narrowed his eyes at them and dips his shot gun in White's direction. "I think we should put a hole in his head and be done with it. He's the one that was hunting us. He started all this."

Biggs strode past the lizard transhuman and picked up White. Rolling him into the back seat of Logan's Aztek, he stared at Mole pointedly. "We take him."

Not one to suffer fools, Mole planted his hand on Dalton's shoulder and pushed him slightly in the direction of the alley. "Let's roll short stuff."

CeCe jumped behind the wheel of the car and gunned the engine. Biggs was about to go back for Alec when Joshua grabbed his arm.

"You go, I'll get them."

Biggs nodded and climbed in the back next to White. With a disorientated Loganfalling in beside CeCe.

Joshua ran over to Alec and stooped down by his side. Alec was woodenly rocking Max back and forth. He was rubbing her face and her hair. He was in a trance. Shaking his friend, he tried to lossen the grip he had on Max. "Give little fella to me, we have to go. Ordinaries..."

Pushing him off, Alec glared at him. "Let them come," he said savagely.

"Don't be stupid, Alec. Max needs a doctor. Lexie can help,we need togo now," he said in his most serious tone.

Still Alec wouldn't budge. He was beyond caring now. Nobody could help them. It was over. She wasn't even moving anymore. He couldn't feel her warmth, and tears burned in his eyes. "Go," he grated at Joshua.

Knowing that it was useless to argue with him in his state, Joshua grabbed Alec by the collar and hauled him to his feet. Dragging him into the shadows of the alley, they got out of the market area just as the sounds of the mob flooded the street.

* * *

Notes: burgandy3721 I'm so glad that you're enjoying this. I do my best to write the characters as true to the show as possible. I believe in fanfiction, sure anything's free game but it's nice to show how they got there, beginning with how came to know them first. People change either because they were hurt, through learning/circumstance or by love. In this, both Max and Alec changed because of the love they developed for each other. Hopefully I continue to do the character's justice and this keeps being a neat story. HoneyX5-452 , you just can't wait for that ass kicking... VBG, no worries, a lot more pain will be coming White's way very soon. 


	7. What friends are for

**Chapter 6**

**The alley**

Lexie held the door open for them, and as soon as she helped Alec and Joshua in, she slammed her palm on the truck wall. "We're good, go," she yelled to Mole.

The truck was already idling and as soon as Lexie gave the shout, Mole planted his foot on the gas. Joshua barely had time to pull the back doors closed properly before he was thrown off his feet.

Motioning to Alec to put Max down so she could look at her, Lexie found herself conversing with a deaf mute. Grabbing Joshua by the arm ready to instruct him as an orderly, she glared at Alec. "Hand her over. Now Alec!" Not waiting this time to see if her words had spurned action, she busied herself clearing the anchored workbench, unplugging her laptop and tossing it into her satchel in the corner, she pushed all the other material onto the floor and directed Joshua to lay Max down on it.

The babies were restless, which came as no surprise. They had woken up around the same time she'd screamed at Alec. The ruckus going on around them and the gunfire couldn't have helped either. One of them let out a high-pitched wail and she shot Alec a pointed look. "You wanna do something about that?"

Alec gave her a blank stare in reply, he turned his head and looked at the babies and then back at her. Lexie just about threw her hands up in frustration; she couldn't look after all three of them at the same time. "Joshua, can you soothe the kids, whilst I take care of Max?"

Thankfully someone besides her had babysitting experience. Obviously Gem had never called on Alec to watch Missy, a good thing too, he'd probably pin the baby to the diaper, instead of pinning the cloth around the baby.

Putting her ear over Max's chest, she checked her mouth and felt for a pulse, there was a faint one, but it was steady; however there was no sign of expiration. There was blood on her clothes, some of it was already dry and the black jacket made it hard to determine just whereabouts the wound was.

Suddenly the truck lurched to a grinding halt, Lexie had a split second to react and grab Max before she slid head first off the end of the bench. Cursing, Lexie hit the cab wall.

The viewing grate cover opened and Dalton peeked through. "Mole says it was that or hit an old lady that came out of nowhere."

"Tell him we'd like to get there fast, but in one piece," Lexie hissed. Under her breath she muttered, "She's out past curfew, she must be asking for it."

Tilting Max's head back, Lexie opened her mouth and pinched her nose, breathing down her windpipe with four deep breaths. She checked Max's pulse again, it was still regular but weak. On her third mental count, Lexie breathed into Max again. This time Max gasped and coughed.

Lexie held her steady as she rolled to her uninjured side and she started to breathe normally. "It's okay, we're all good. Now just take it easy and let me check you out okay?"

Max searched over Lexie's shoulder, she found him standing with his back against the wall watching her transfixed. He stood there staring at her with unblinking eyes, seemingly oblivious to the tears that werecoursing down his face.

Joshua looked between Max and Alec and couldn't contain the relief he felt. He was cradling both the babies, one in each arm, the boy was quietly observing him with wide expressive eyes whilst the little girl was bawling her eyes out, he couldn't pacify her and it was tearing his confidence to shreds. Playing Uncle to Missy he thought he was great with kids, obviously not. "Max." Joshua leaned down and nuzzled her affectionately before kissing her forehead. "You had us worried little fella."

Her throat tightened at the sight of Joshua holding her kids, and she reached out for her daughter. The truck swayed as it turned a corner sharply, and Max was thrown into the side of the truck. Her injured shoulder crunched with the impact and she nearly fainted with the haze of pain.

Joshua clutched both babies close to his chest as he regained his equilibrium. He noticed that Alec had come out of his state of shockand was watching him with curious expression. "Do you want to hold one of them?" Moving closer, Joshua offered the girl to Alec. He was only too happy to part with the wailing child, she might be tiny in size, but she had a set of vocal cords that could rival a full grown transgenic.

Alec took the baby tentatively, unsure of how to hold her at first, he watched her bottom lip tremble and hushed her in soothing tones. She quietened considerably and at that moment he felt Max's gaze upon him. Alec looked up and his eyes locked with clear brown ones, he felt his chest tighten painfully, he had thought he'd lost her tonight. Dumb Alec, real dumb. If it wasn't for Joshua's determination and blunt force, Max might have died because of his own blind fear. He was so afraid of losing her that he'd completely lost all sense of reason. Instead of getting her help, he'd sat there like a bumbling fool and let her slowly slip away. He forced his limbs to move and he went to stand next to Lexie who was tending to Max's shoulder.

Lexie loosened Max's sweat shirt and checked her wound. "Just a nasty flesh wound, but I'd bet with everything your body's been through past few hours it wasthe straw that broke the camel's back." She reached into her satchel under the bench and pulled out her field medkit. Tearing open a few alcohol swabs, she cleaned up the gash as best she could, and slapped on a few dressings. "Bullet ripped up a bit of muscle but it's nothing a few weeks won't cure." Lexie noticed Alec beside her and smiled to herself. He'd pulled together okay. For a minute there she was worried she'd have to slap him into shape, it kinda put a dint in the chain of command if you had to beat on your2ICto get him back in the game.

Taking Max's hand, Alec squeezed it reassuringly. The gesture was more so for his benefit than for hers, he needed to prove to himself that she was really there and that she was going to be okay.

Max grasped his hand in hers and interlaced her fingers with his. Her cold skin immediately stole his warmth away and she sighed, could nothing in her world last just a little longer than an instant?

Watching her daughter fall asleep in her father's arms brought tears toMax's eyes. You'd think with all the crying she'd done over the past few months, being pregnant, missing Alec, fearing how she'd cope being a single mother, that she'd be all dried out but apparently not. As she hiccupped, the motion tugged at all her muscles and she winced. "Remind me never to get shot again." This was the second time she'd caught the path of a bullet, and although she hadn't taken a full hit this time, it strangely didn't hurt any less. Maybe it was the phantom labor pains, mixed with the gun graze, added with fatigue and everything else that was weighting on her body at that moment?

Sensing her distress, Alec stroked her hair away from her face and pulled up a chair to the bench, this time he was listening for the sound of the wheels beginning to turn and held onto Max, while planting his feet firmly either side of the anchored leg of the bench.

Alec put one arm over her waist holding her steady as Mole turned and drove up the ramp and into Terminal City, she smiled tiredly and put her arm over his, holding him to her.

The doors were swung open and Gem was ready for them with a gurney, CeCe beside her. "Infirmary's prepped, and Biggs is already hooked up and bagging as we speak."

Lexie nodded in comprehension and helped Max off the bench. She was relieved to find that Max wasn't fending off help like she usually did, perhaps she finally grasped the concept that doctors did know best. After they had her on the gurney, she turned back to Alec and Joshua who were climbing out of the truck. "Bring the kids too. I'd like to check them over after I patch Max up properly."

Alec nodded and carefully put his sleeping daughter back into her baby seat. "Thanks Joshua." He hugged his friend after he put the boy down next to his sister. "Thanks for what you did back there."

"What friends are for Alec," Joshua grinned happily. And he clapped Alec on the back heartily. "Little Max, and Little Alec?"

Alec chuckled uncomfortably. "Ah I don't know about that one big guy. We'll leave the naming to Max huh?"

**  
The brig, Terminal City**

White came around to a sharp vapor assaulting his senses, he looked around the room, a tall blonde stood by the window regarding him with a cold stare. And the hand holding the smelling salts under his nose, belonged to a young man who looked strikingly familiar.

The transgenic they'd almost caught, White smirked to himself, and the guy was slick. He had evaded every one of his trained agents, including a few sector police. With his face plastered on every news channel, he'd still managed to slip through vigilante and government hands alike. Somehow the transgenics had learned of their new technology after that incident, not more than a week passed and miraculously all their million-dollar machines were rendered useless by a mutating computer virus that corrupted the heat sensor register and marked everything at 100 degrees. You could barely make out any shapes in the fog of white pixels - people, walls, the machine couldn't tell the difference.

"So what was that saying again, Ce? Oh yeah, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Biggs leaned over and inclined his head thoughtfully. "I never did by into that crap, you?" he said turning to CeCe.

CeCe shook her head and walked over to them. Planting her boot on White's foot, she ground into it, coming closer she flicked him upside the head. "I've always wanted a play thing that didn't damage like an ordinary." She gave him a sultry look before yanking at his tie. "It's so much more fun when you can break a couple bones and not have your toy go limp on you."

Biggs raised his eyebrow but said nothing about her comments. As much as he thought her approach to this interrogation would probably prove interesting, he didn't want her getting too comfortable with their prisoner. He might be in restraints, but White was remarkably resourceful, and he was stronger and faster than an ordinary, she had to be on her guard. And as he watched her leaning in to whisper in White's ear, Biggs decided that was too close.

Snatching White's tie from CeCe's fingers, Biggs loosened it and took it off. "Can't have you trying to hang yourself now." He gave CeCe a warning look and she took a step back. "I have something I want you to see." Biggs reached into his jacket and pulled out a photo, he held it up to White's face and forced him to look at it. "Recognize anyone?"

White tried to remain indifferent but he couldn't. He had dealt with the death of his wife by ignoring it, burying it, denying it. He had done it for so long now that he almost believe that she had run off with Ray and that she was the one hiding him.

"You killed her. Murdered her with your bare hands and for what?" Biggs tormented. "For them? They don't even want you. You're nothing but road kill on their way to world domination and the destruction all us poor folk who won't bow to their ways. We'll guess what, Ames - you gave them everything and look what it got you."

"A bullet with your name on it," CeCe sneered.

Not wanting to admit one ounce of weakness in front them, White stared at the picture unflinching, a perfect mirror of controlled observance. Inside though he was a different picture, the man inside was remembering his wife, Wendy, his pretty, affectionate and trusting wife; a woman who loved him and every one of their children, even the ones that didn't survive. They had been doomed from conception as many others had been before theirs, if they weren't still born, they were killed - pattern of three, once the third is born the mother is killed. He had ignored the disapproving words of his elders, he had married and fallen in love with her, but he had followed through in the end. He had killed her.

"Hate to break it to you Ames, but your so called Conclave, the powers that be that you've been bowing to for God knows how long, they're nothing but cheap knock offs. They're phonies." Biggs pulled a PDA out of his back pocket and selected a few images to show White. "A friend of ours did some digging and found these."

White looked at the pictures of a burial site, and some ancient Macedonian symbols; he recognized them as trademarks of the breeding cult. The Phalanx got their name from a Macedonian tribe of warriors and there were other cultural links to Egypt and Macedonia that the Conclave used. "Our forefathers started our work thousands of years ago, and we will fulfil their vision."

"And here's the problem, we can't let you do that." CeCe pulled out a gun from the back of her jeans and walked over to where White was sitting, resting the tip to his forehead, she smirked down at him. "First we put an end to your miserable existence, it's only fair after what you did to Wendy not to mention countless of our kind, and then we finish of every one of your power-hungry, sick inbreed brethren."

White narrowed his eyes at her; he clenched his jaw and glared at her. "Do it," he challenged. "I don't have anything left to loose."

Biggs stood back a little watching the exchange. CeCe's index finger tightened slightly on the trigger and he noticed White's hands tremble where they were tied behind his back. His facade was faltering.

CeCe leaned closer, and breathed on White's earlobe. "Tell me Ames, where would you like to take it? In the head were it'll be near painless and instantaneous? Or in the heart so you can feel what it was like for Wendy when you betrayed her trust, and destroyed her love for you."

This time his eyes glistened and a nerve beneath his eye twitched. He closed his eyes, and to Biggs that was a sign of breaking point.

"Tell me that you're willing to die for them, Ames and maybe I'll give you what you want. Maybe you can see your son one last time..."

White's eyes shot open and his face hardened. "You think you can turn me that easy? We've been around long before you were even a thought. And we'll be here after this world and you and everyone else has long faded..."

CeCe punched him in the nose and White along with his chair went crashing backward to the cement floor. White lay their dazed for a moment with blood pouring from his nostrils and his arms pinned underneath him, they left him like that for a while, nobody moving or saying a word.

White grinned through his pain, loving that he'd hit a raw nerve and that he'd caused her to strike him, it proved that they weren't any better than he'd believed them to be. They were animals, dangerous, and untamable, they should never have been created, and nature would rectify the situation soon enough.

"If you're so much better than us, why did your own father turn his back on them?" Even though Joshua kept on saying that Sandeman was a good guy, Biggs had a hard time putting White and Sandeman in the same boat and believing that was possible. "He made us to save his son, and other people who he knew where going to be hurt in the long run. He did it to save his family and look at you. You destroyed ours; you had what some people search for their whole lives..."

"You don't deserve anything," CeCe spat angrily. "You think we're the threat to humanity, that we're the ones who need to be locked up or smothered out of existence, if the world only knew what people like you did."

Biggs hauled White's chair upright and dropped his family picture on the floor in front of him. "Maybe you'd like to think about that awhile?"

He motioned to CeCe and they were to leave the room when they heard a groan, Biggs turned back and noticed that White had slumped in his chair. Keeping his distance, Biggs waited to see if their prisoner had passed out or if he was just admitting defeat.

Ames stared at the picture, for him it was over, but Ray was still out there. Even though it would be a huge gamble, he had a chance to see his son, maybe the transgenics wouldn't make good on their offer? Maybe it was just all a ruse to get him to talk? But he didn't care anymore. Ray was alive, and as long as that was true, all wasn't lost.

Thula had wanted to kill him, and after what had happened tonight, he was sure that the Conclave weren't going to welcome him back with waiting arms. If anything, they'd probably shoot him as soon as he walked through the door and cut their losses. The transgenic hunt had caused a lot of unwanted exposure of their operation and their people. The Conclave didn't appreciate failure and lately he'd served them that in spades. Words his father had said came back to haunt him again.

_"There is more to life than being the strongest, my son. There's family, respect, knowledge and understanding. Blood doesn't make family. Love makes family. Remember that."_

There was no doubt in his mind that if there was one thing that his father never failed in and that was loving his family. When he'd realized that CJ wouldn't survive the initiation, he turned his back on wealth, power and position, everything the Conclave had offered him hadn't been enough, nothing could measure the value of his son. When they'd walked out and gone into hiding, he couldn't understand it. At fifteen he'd thought his father had gone mad abandoning their old life and forcing them to live in disgrace, so he left them, he left his family. The last time he'd seen his father was delivering a message from the Conclave, it had been ten years later, they had heard of Sandeman's work with a genetics lab in Seattle and after investigation had seen the threat it posed to their future and so they had sent Ames and one of the Brother-head Elders to try to reason with Sandeman, but he wouldn't listen, they gave him an ultimatum; his work or his family. Sandeman had disappeared. He resurfaced a few years later doing work through a secret government funded project, Manticore; his mother had died a few months after before he found CJ in a specialist care facility. It seemed that not only would his little brother not have survived the initiation, but he had psychological challenges as well. Two of the Phalanx best were dispatched to take Sandeman out, but the night they raided his house, he was already gone. His father certainly had done a superb job of botching up the Conclave's plan and he'd managed to preserve his family, a supremely dysfunctional one but still they were family. He might not have understood back then, but he was beginning to now. Their mother was picked for his father, but as he felt about Wendy, his father felt the same way about Rianne. Even after the stillborns and CJ and after everything the Conclave put them though; they never gave up on each other. Dad and his annoyingly slow driving, his quirky sense of humor, his obsession with his work - his mother had stuck by him through it all. So what if they were stronger, faster and better than the average person? It meant nothing if you had nobody to laugh with, none to share your dreams. He'd accused CJ of throwing away his life like garbage, but in fact he'd done worse and not even realized it.

"What do you want?"

Biggs thought he hadn't heard right, because White's head was still bowed like before and he hadn't moved.

Raising his head, he fixed his gaze on the male transgenic. He knew his eyes were red rimmed and he ignored the look of surprise on the man's face. "Kill me or ask me, I don't care anymore." If helping the transgenics would put an end to the Conclave and protect Ray then he would help, but it didn't mean he was going to give them everything on a silver platter. Just looking at them reminded him of all that he'd already lost and of a family he could never get back. They were Sandeman's, his father's creations, he had made sons and daughters he'd always wanted. The ones who weren't blood, but knew what family was all about, they fought, bled and died for one another, something he had never done, and he hated that they made him see that.

"Tell me why they want Max dead so badly? Why the kids?" Biggs queried barely able to hold his excitement in check. He thought it was going to take days if ever to make White crack. He knew that pressing memories of Ray and Wendy into the equation was going to help but he didn't expect it to work on him so easily.

"I want to see him." White straightened, and glared unflinchingly at CeCe this time. Her pretty face was deceiving, underneath the gentle lines, and soft blue eyes was a seasoned interrogator, ruthless and cold, her voice had hacked into his carefully erected barrier, her tone so much like Wendy's, subtle and warm, the words spoken a harsh contradiction to the inviting and soothing manner in which they were delivered.

"Him who?" CeCe folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow suspiciously at White.

"494."

"He has a name," Biggs bit out. "Alec. Are you sure you really want to do that? You're the reason Max is lying in the infirmary right now hanging on by a thread." So that wasn't entirely true but he wanted to impress the magnitude of the outrageousness of his request. When he'd finished giving blood, Max had seemed relaxed and her color healthier, Lexie said it was just a scrap and that she was going to be fine, but White didn't have to know that.

"You want to know what their grand plan is then let me talk to Alec," he said with a cool stare.

"It's your funeral," CeCe replied with a shrug, and walked to the door, Biggs followed her out.

Outside, she gave Biggs a puzzled frown. "Do you think he'll go for it?"

Biggs looked at White through the window, and then at CeCe. "Either way, I have a feeling someone's gonna get satisfaction out of this."

**  
Infirmary, Terminal City**

Alec clutched her hand so tightly, that she could have sworn she'd lost all circulation in it, but he looked so distraught that she thought better than to tell him to loosen his grip.

"You shouldn't have left." Max fiddled with a microscopic lose thread on her gown, and tested her shoulder carefully.

Okay, so she only had a flesh wound, but his heart was still doing flip flops in his chest and try as he might, he couldn't get it to stop. He brought her hand to his lips and held it there, she was still so cold. "Stupid, it was a stupid thing to do," he said aloud.

Max narrowed her eyes at him. "And going there without me wasn't? I carried them for almost nine months, Alec. I felt them growing inside me, you think I was going to lay back and let White take them away from me? You and Logan were so bull-headed nobody ever thought to ask me what he was planning. Nobody asked me what I thought about it all."

Alec leaned over hushing her and rubbing her arms.

"Don't shush me," Max cried. "I'm tried of being babied, I'm not a piece of fragile pottery, I'm fine." She pushed him off and sat up for good measure, she winced as she pulled the muscles in her shoulder.

Knowing he wasn't going to calm her by arguing, Alec let go and gave her room to move. "You scared me, Max. You really did."

Max felt his concern and touched his hand. "I'm sorry, but it's partly your fault for keeping me in the dark. And you lied to me..."

Alec moved closer to her and even though she didn't lean into him, she didn't protest when he wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her and he sensed a little tension leave her body. "I love you Max," he whispered against her hair. He felt her nod into his neck, and even though she hadn't said it in return, he was relieved that she had acknowledged and accepted his feelings.

Biggs poked his head into the infirmary and spotted his friends. He was intensely glad that Max was okay, but their crisis was far from over. Their latest show down was more than likely to stir up transgenic hate all over again and then there was the whole breeding cult agenda that they had yet to figure out. He hated to be the one to break the family reunion, but it had to be done. "Ahem," he coughed. When Alec met his eyes over Max's shoulder, Biggs continued, "Sorry to interrupt, but someone is saying he'll only talk to you."

Alec's jaw stiffened a moment, but he gave Max a reassuring smile when he lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "Let me handle this for now okay? I'll be by later; you have to introduce me to our kids."

That earned him a smile that lit up her eyes and as he followed Biggs to their makeshift brig, he tried to keep that picture in mind. White had to be mad thinking that he'd be a better person to plead his case too; he'd like nothing better than to wipe the smarmy self-centered bastard off the face of the planet.

Max watched Alec leave, and she hoped to heaven that she'd been convincing. The whole time he'd been standing by her, she had been a bundle of nervous tension. He was going to face White so she needed him to know that she was fine, and that she'd be waiting right where he left her. However, in reality she was anything but calm and collected.

She had honestly believed she was ready for this. Shooting a glance in the direction of the babies, she realized she wasn't. Gem and Lexie were looking after them, giving them their bottles. At least White had been prepared to care for them. He had bottles, formula, diapers and blankets, even car seats for cryin' out loud. She didn't know the first thing about caring for infants. She had been given a crash course in childminding looking after Logan's niece a year or so back but that wasn't even for a full twenty-four hours. She'd never been more relieved about anything than handing the kid over at the end of the day. These babies were hers, there'd be no one to had them to when they cried incessantly. And the thought of feeding time put her at wits' end. Her and breastfeeding just didn't belong in the same boat. She had seen Gem feeding Missy that way hundreds of times, but she just couldn't picture herself doing it, and at this point she seriously didn't want to. Her body on the other hand had other ideas, when one of them started crying before she'd started leaking like a broken faucet. The more she thought about it, the more terrified she felt. She wasn't ready for this, and before now she had been fooling herself thinking that she was.

She had almost gotten everyone killed, Alec, the kids and herself included. Renfro was right about one thing. She was poison. Sooner or later she would cause the death of everyone she loved. The babies, they were so small and dependent, and there was no way she could protect them from every threat in her life. And Alec, he'd almost gotten himself killed tonight. As for Logan, well she'd already almost killed him three times now. She was literally poison to him. As long as she was around, everyone she loved was in danger. It would solve a lot of problems is she just disappeared. The White's Familiars wanted her right? If she left then maybe it would take their focus off the transgenics in Terminal City. Even though she'd never told him, Alec was the most reliable and caring guy she knew aside from Logan. And from the way he'd held their daughter, she was sure he'd make a fantastic father. Didn't the saying go, love them enough to set them free? She shot a glance at the trio hovering over the bench at the end of the room. Missy was giving the babies sloppy toddler kisses, and Gem was beaming at her daughter proudly.

Max used the diversion to quietly slip from the room. She felt smothered, and she desperately needed air. The ache in her chest was crushing her, and she closed her eyes. It was all she could do to keep herself from letting the tears fall freely. A voice kept telling her, _'It's okay to be afraid. We can make things work.'_ But another voice reminded her of how many times she'd hurt people, and asked her how many more she wanted to lose. _'Zack, Tinga, Brin, Ben, do you want to add Alec and the kids too?'_

Bad karma stuck to her like an afternoon shadow, and as long as she kept hanging onto them, and that stupid dream of a happy and normal life, she would risk loosing everything she ever loved.

* * *

Notes: Sorry to anyone who read this mid-edit but I realized that I couldn't post in parts and have it still flow right. :oP Please review. Your feedback inspires me to keep working on this. Thank you. 


	8. For the ones we love

**Chapter 7**

**The brig, Terminal City**

Alec entered the room and was immediately hit with a rage he thought he had under control. Looking at him sitting there with a self-satisfied glint in his eye made Alec itched to deck him - just to see him bleed a little more.

"She's okay I take it?" White asked evenly.

His fist automatically clenched and Alec forced himself to stand his ground, knowing that if he even moved an inch at that moment Biggs wouldn't have a man left to interrogate.

"Not just a summer fling, hey?" White said not being able to resist a smirk any longer, it was just ironic since they'd been through this before only their roles had been reversed. He remembered the ultimatum he'd given him, knowing that whether he succeeded or not he was still going to trigger the micro-explosive. The tables had turned, and he didn't expect 494 to be anymore gracious than he'd been.

Snapping with twitch at the corner of White's mouth and the sarcastic tone of voice, Alec smashed his fist across the man's cheekbone. There was a sickening crack as bone gave way under the force of his swing. Alec lifted White up by the throat, ran him into the wall.

"Don't think for a second that I won't break your neck now," Alec hissed. "I'm not sick like you. I don't toy around with my prey. I'd rather kill you right now and know that my family will be safe from your sadistic designs forever. Only problem I have is that you're not the only one out there." He let White down and the man hunched over breathing heavily. White's arms were still tightly pinched behind his back, the plastic ties were cutting into his skin. Shoving him down into the chair again, Alec circled him. "I'll make you a deal, since you seem to like them so much. You tell me what I want to know about this merry band of sick'os you hang with and maybe I'll let you talk to your son before I put a bullet in your head."

White gave him a cruel smile and spat blood out of his mouth. A dark splotch was already beginning to form under his skin from where Alec's fist had broken his cheek. "I've got everything to loose and nothing to gain, how do I know you'll keep your end of our deal?"

Alec clenched his jaw, with how careless and unmoved he'd been risking the babies' lives, he didn't want the man near anyone's children including Ray. "I don't make promises I can't keep."

"Well then we've got ourselves a problem." White shook his head bitterly. He prepared himself for another onslaught of battery because the more he felt the sting of pain, the more he felt alive. And he hadn't felt this alive since he'd before losing Ray. He'd bait them, make them mad and then he'd tell them what they needed to know. He needed them angry, he needed them motivated if they were going to follow through with their threats. The Conclave weren't going to be a walk in the park, far from it. If they had any chance at all at taking them down they were going to need every one of their kind on board, and every one of them pissed. Because if 494 and 452 were anything to go by, pissed transgenics were at the top of their game.

Alec glowered at the man bleeding in front of him. He was as sight for raged eyes. His nose was broken and blood was coagulating over his upper lip, and down his chin. His left cheek was swelling rapidly and a large purple bruise roughly the size of his fist was imprinted on White's skin. It felt good to inflict damage on his immaculately chiseled features, but what irritated him to no end was to see that the smirk was still there. "I heard about your non-existent pain threshold, but even you have a heart. Your nerve endings can only take so much stress before your brain shuts down our over strained heart. You asked for me, why? So you could gloat over what you've done?"

White chuckled, it came out as more of a gurgle as he spat more blood out of his mouth. He felt the inside of his mouth with his tongue. There was a tooth loose and the soft flesh of his cheek wall was bleeding. 494 had a mean right hook. "I asked for you, because it concerns your family."

Alec froze, and felt his heart begin its tango again. He squared his jaw and forced its pattern to return to normal. He had to stay calm. If White was willing to cooperate, he couldn't loose his cool. "What about them."

"I suppose you've figured out by now that Max is the one Sandeman created to save the human race."

"Yeah she's different like that; cares for every kid, lost soul and stray kitten the crosses her path, and she's pretty good at kicking ass, as you already know..."

"It's more than that," White interjected, growing impatient with the lack of seriousness that the transgenic was treating this. "It's her genetics. Before he disappeared, he was working on manipulating a particular part of the genetic code to produce an innate defense against a specific disease."

"And he succeeded in Max?"

White shook his head. "We thought that we'd stopped him, when we'd tracked him down to Manticore, but he'd already created her, you, all of you. Even though Max is the only one that seems to have that is immune to the strain, all of the transgenics seem to be able to produce antibodies as a defense."

"So she's a threat to their grand plan, and that's why they want her dead? But why the kids? They're just babies..." Alec found it hard to believe that two children could have the Conclave, the bad ass Phalanx and all the Familiars in positions of power sweating in their seats.

"The meek shall inherit the Earth."

"Pardon me?" Alec's jaw dropped a fraction, and he sensed Biggs stiffen behind them.

White snapped the cords behind his back, immediately putting both transgenics on the defensive. "Relax. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's right you're not," Biggs said coming forward. "Not only is that the only way out of here. But we've got two more of our guys standing guard outside. You just stick our face in the window and they'll blow you away."

"Those are fighting words. If Alec here keeps his end of the deal, I have no reason to run. And believe it or not, I don't want the Conclave to get their hands on those kids..."

Alec rolled his eyes and slapped White back down into the chair when he tried to stand. "Move again and I'll break your legs. You can walk when I say you can walk." His eyes flickered to White's wrists, the cords had cut deep into his skin with thick welts, the broken capillaries were weeping down his hands and the blood was dripping to the floor. Even if he could fight back right now, there were so many vulnerable points on his body he could chose from that he would have him in a critical condition even before he reached the door. "What does scripture have to do with anything, aside from the supposed apocalypse that your Familiars are planning?"

"Those kids, they're the promise, no matter when they launch their plague, those kids will survive and that's why they want them dead as much as 452."

Alec nodded, finally understanding. Joshua was right. Father was a good guy. So he'd gotten into a bad crowd, but he'd spent the rest of his life trying to make sure that these guys didn't succeed. "When is this supposed to happen?"

"There will be no warning. Those who already now what's going to happen don't need to know when - their survival is guaranteed-"

White was cut short when the door to brig crashed open and for the first time ever, Alec noted that White actually looked afraid. He turned around and saw the reason why.

"You!" Joshua pounded into the room, snorting and growling. "He killed Annie, Alec. Almost killed the babies and Max. Let me-"

Alec put a stilling hand to Joshua's chest. "You can't, Josh," he said quietly. "Don't give him what he wants."

Ames kept his eyes riveted on the transhuman's face. "She was blind." He had never had to explain himself in his life, yet he found himself doing so now. He didn't know why he felt obligated to. Perhaps it was the look of intense hurt mixed with pure fury in the man's eyes that compelled him to speak. "If you knew what I know..."

Joshua brushed past Alec, tears of frustration slipping down his cheeks. He ripped White off his chair so quickly that the man didn't even have a chance for find his feet. He squeezed his fist tightly around his neck.

Struggling and kicking at the man holding him up, White felt fingers like iron sinking into his muscles and squeezing the blood and air from his body. The tighter the hands closed, the louder his blood pounded in his ears, if he tightened just a fraction more it would be over. One definitive crack and it would end.

For a moment Alec had stood their frozen and allowed Joshua to strangle White. He didn't want to stop him, not really. They'd have one less bad guy to worry about. One less person, that had transgenic obliteration on the top of his list, to fear. But he needed him for now. They couldn't let The Conclave follow through with their plan. Not when there was a chance they could stop them. He went to Joshua and pulled on his arm. "Josh, no. You can't do this, we need him." The words sounded hollow to his ears but Joshua did relax his grip.

White collapsed into the chair and gasped for air. He undid the top button of his shirt but resisted the urge to finger his throat as he eyed the transhuman wearily, and shook his head. "When the plague comes it would have been a slow, painful death. She was alone and blind, her death was swift and painless compared to what others will suffer."

Alec intercepted Joshua quicker this time. Joshua roared and tried clawing at White over his shoulder, but with Biggs' help, they managed to get Joshua out of the room. Biggs closed the door behind them, and Alec grabbed Joshua by the shoulders and shook him. "Joshua listen, I know he deserves it, but this isn't the way."

"He'll get his in the end, Joshua." Biggs made no move to console the big man, but wished he could show him that he felt injustice for Annie too.

Joshua was crying openly now, a low howl coming from deep in his throat, and his hand trembled as he held Alec's arm. "He said..."

"I know what he said, Josh. And I don't care if he thinks he was being humane - what he did..." Alec frowned in disgust, but he didn't let his anger affect his tone. "We can't bring her back, and killing him won't make it hurt any less." When Joshua hung his head Alec bent a little so he could look his friend in the eyes. "We can use his help Joshua, to save others. Others like Annie who don't deserve to die."

"Come on big guy, let's go visit the kids. I know Missy's been hanging out to see you all day." Biggs lead Joshua away from the door, and patted him on the back. "Gem wanted you to read to her, says she won't go to sleep until you do."

"Okay."

Joshua didn't sound convinced but he followed Biggs away and Alec was relieved. "I'm going in and keep the door closed. No one in or out unless I give the word, we clear?"

"Understood, Alec," the X6 acknowledged.

Alec pushed open the door and went in to face White again. "Start talking details, slick or I call in dog man again."

**  
Infirmary, Terminal City**

Alec burst through the door, his face pensive. He stopped short when saw the empty bed, his muscles tensing as he feared the worst. Why wasn't she here? He sought out Lexie, she was in the adjoining room that served as her office and living quarters and Biggs was there with her. They were both rocking the babies to sleep. "Where's Max?"

Lexie shrugged. "I think she went to get some air and just so you know...this," she said lifting his daughter. "Is just temporary, until Max gets back on her feet and you get the whole White thing under control."

"Ah, thanks," Alec answered distractedly. "She didn't say where she was going?"

Shaking her head, Lexie stood up and put the baby back in the padded drawer they'd made into a bed. "You could check her apartment..." Lexie looked up to find that Alec was already gone.

**  
Max's apartment**

The door was slightly ajar, and Alec pushed it all the way open. "Max?" There was no reply. Walking in, he found the main room largely bare. There were no pictures or posters on the wall, and a lone worn looking couch was stationed slightly off center, opposite the large window facing the door. There was a small kitchenette in the corner, fitted with asink, and there was a portable gas cooker on the counter. Max had obviously found one of the few employee lounges of the building and parked it.

The door that had a unisex bathroom sticker on the front said occupied on the lock, but when he tried it, the door opened. The lock was broken. The room felt sterile. There wasporcelain toilet, a very small shower cubical and a hand basin, but with the exception of a crate with a few candles on it, you could argue that the place could easily belong in a hospital ward.

Walkingback into theentry area again, he found another door. He knocked. "Max?" Getting no answer he tried the door. It creaked loudly as he pushed it open. It was probably once a TV room. There was a bed in the center of the room, it wasn't made, the blankets were strewn haphazardly over the mattress and there was one pillow on the bed and one on the floor. The uneasy feeling in his gut aside, Alec smiled. Obviously she shared a penchant for pounding pillowslike he did. As he looked around the room, he ran his fingers lazily over the desk by the door. It was as his skin brushed the surface that his breath caught in his chest. It was the absence of objects that struck a nerve. He walked back to the doorway and took a good look at the room again. The top of the desk was bare, and there were no shoes or boots by the end of the bed. He knew Max was a minimalist by birth but even she had a few things most other women had and that was clothes in abundance. He pulled open the cabinet doors. If one thing in particular was missing, he knew it was okay to panic and it was gone. Her leather jacket wasn't there.

Slamming the doors shut he stormed out of the apartment. This had to be payback. What else could it be? "I'm sorry, didn't you get that? What else did you want me to say?" Or was it what he had said? Alec stopped and something dawned on him like a pail of cold water thrown over his head. _'You said you loved her and she didn't say anything back.'_ He never felt like a bigger idiot than he did at that moment. Come to think of it, that smile she'd given himhad looked a little forced. He hadn't thought too much about it at the time, having been glad to see her smile. She didn't do it very often so how was he supposed to be able to tell if it was real or not? _'cause you're supposed to know, damn it.'_ He should have known before the words left his mouth that she wasn't ready to hear it. "Way to go, Alec."

As he raced to the fire escape, he only hoped that his instincts were wrong. A muscle twisted in his gut and he feared that she was already gone. She wouldn't leave would she? She'd carried the babies for nine months. She had argued that she wouldn't let White take them, she wouldn't leave when they'd just gotten them back would she? Reason told him to give her the benefit of the doubt. She'd been through a lot, and maybe she'd just taken a ride to get some air and clear her head. All the baby things had been at Logan's, maybe she'd moved most of her stuff there too. There could be any number of plausible explanations as to why her apartment looked barely lived in.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. He'd persuaded her into getting one after the whole Joshua and Annie episode.

_"Come on Max, this is the 21st century, quit with the whole pay phone deal already would'ya." _

"I guess it is pretty handy to have one, if I need to yell at you for something in a hurry," she said with a smirk.

"Now you're talkin'. But I was thinkin' more along the lines of you know - taking you up on that play date...ow!"

"Why I don't like the idea of those things is GPS tracking, you know staying off the radar..."

Alec had to concede that she had a point but he was glad she'd gotten one anyway. It wasn't like everyone didn't know where to find them away, nowadays. Most of the transgenics were all holed up in Terminal City.

The line rang out, and Alec tried again while he exited the fire escape and walked across the alley toward Gem's building. Then he heard it, a very faint and only audible with his advance hearing - the beaver dance jingle he'd teasingly put on her phone the first time he'd seen her using it. Hanging up, he took off in a blur, following the direction the sound had come from.

**  
The hidden courtyard, Terminal City**

Max pulled her legs to her chest and planted her chin on her knees. It felt good to be able to curl like that. She hadn't even been able to see her feet for the last couple of weeks, not without sticking her leg out anyway and then there was the whole precarious act of trying to balance on one foot while doing so. Pregnancy had been an experience of laughing, crying at unpredictable times and sometimes simultaneously. Lugging around a completely alien body, whilst trying to manage food cravings and food aversions with a suddenly highly sensitive stomach. No, it wasn't a joy overall, but there had been times when she had enjoyed it. Like when she lay awake at night not needing to sleep and trying not to but thinking only of Alec and hating that he wasn't around.

She looked at the bag beside her. It had precious little in it - her favorite book, The Power of One, a few clothes and some pictures. Tilting her head to one side, she unzipped the backpack and pulled out a black and white picture. In the moonlight it looked even more blurry than usual. Sitting up a little straighter she gazed at the picture and ran her finger over it. It was a picture of her first and only ultrasound. Beverly had snuck her into the Helman Clinic after hours about three weeks after she'd first found out that she was pregnant. Obviously the readings had been wrong. She had two not one baby. A boy and a girl, she bit her lip and pondered that thought. A couple of minutes ago she'd been packed and ready to leave, but the further she walked away from her building, the less confident she felt about her resolve. What if walking way just created more problems? What if Alec didn't understand that it was the best thing she could to for all of them?

The cellular phone in the front pocket of her bag rang and she almost jumped out of her skin. She'd owned it for almost a year now and still she couldn't get used to having it. Maybe if she turned it to vibrate she wouldn't look around and wait for someone to pick up, before realize it was her phone that was ringing. Recently she'd changed it back to the second ring tone she'd had. Alec had put it on, and at first it drove her crazy, she'd changed it after the third call she'd gotten. The tune had stuck in her head for a week. Missing him and all the pranks and jokes he used to pull she had put it back on recently. She let it ring. It rang out and then started up again less than a beat later. However, even before the thought occurred to her that whoever was calling might be trying to reach her with something important, it suddenly stopped.

A gust of wind swept down into the small courtyard and Max shivered. There were a few bare tall birch trees edging the parameter of the area, which led her to believe that not everything had suffered from the biohazard leak. Weeds had overrun what might have been a neat hedge and flowerbed at one stage. And the fountain in the middle of the courtyard had long since dried up and the marble was aged and cracked. All the birds in Seattle seemed to have used it as their local latrine. There was at least a good decade of bird crap encrusted over it.

There was a crash behind her and she turned to watch Alec stumble through one of the partly boarded up windows.

"You'd think Goths or vampires lived in this place."

Max bit her lip, all of a sudden she felt extremely guilty as though she'd just stolen a kid's only toy or something. _'You didn't need to feel guilty, you had very good reasons for leaving.' 'Oh, like what?' someone countered._ And with a sigh she started seeing things from another perspective, the same one she experienced about five months ago.

"Going somewhere?" Alec dropped down next to her bag on the wrought iron bench and gave her a questioning look. When she didn't answer, he put the bag on the ground and scooted closer. "You know if this has anything to do with what I said earlier..."

Max's eyes widened, he thought she was leaving because of how he felt about her? _'Isn't that the truth?'_ No. She was leaving because she trusted him, because she knew that he loved her and that he would take care of the kids. Digesting those thoughts she realized how stupid her reasoning was. What kind of person left the person they loved with their two kids and not a word? How could she claim to care about him and do exactly the same thing she still hadn't forgiven him for? _And what's worse, you know what you're leaving, he didn't._ "I don't know what to do Alec? What if I screw everything up? Every person I've ever cared about ends up getting hurt..."

"Have you ever thought that they'd end up getting hurt anyway, even if you were gone? People do what they want to do, Max. When I heard that White had taken you, I thought if I'd been around that maybe I could have stopped him. That maybe it wouldn't have happened." He put an arm over Max's shoulder, and she didn't pull away. "But I realized that you're stubborn and independent and it wouldn't have mattered what I said, you'd always do what you wanted anyway and that's not a bad thing...well most of the time."

"You don't hate me for what happened?" Max cast him a worried glance. She was partly assured that he didn't blame her but there was a sliver of doubt that told her that he might just be accepting it all for her benefit.

Alec gave her a crooked smile. "What, the instant family? I've had them for all of five minutes and already I can't live without them." He gave her a serious look. "Does the fact that I found you here, mean you were having second thoughts about leaving?"

Max avoided his eyes and rubbed her hands over her shins. "I thought I could handle this but I'm not so sure anymore. I wouldn't know the first thing about being a parent."

Chuckling, Alec dragged her close. Looking into her eyes, he smiled. "You think I do? If you stick around, maybe we could tackle this thing together?"

"Maybe..." His lips were so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath fanning her cold skin. His arm around her shoulders had slipped down her waist and he was looking at her strangely.

Alec scrunched his brow, he had to be reading her wrong. In her eyes he saw longing, loneliness, and something else. Something that caused a heat to curl low in his belly and an itch to crawl under his skin, one that only she seemed to be able to soothe. In her eyes he read desire. He swallowed hard. "Max, I don't think-"

"Don't think." She interlocked her fingers with those holding her waist and anchored them there. It felt so good to have him close, but she needed more. Too long she'd lived with dreams and memories, to keep her warm at night. Beside her was the living and breathing reality and she wasn't about to let them over think things now.

Alec felt her hand over his and her cool touch did nothing to quell the fire that was fast consuming him. He closed his eyes hoping to stop the chemical chain reaction the look had stirred, but a slight breeze brought her scent to his nose and that was his undoing.

"Max." A heady groan was the last he could manage before he captured her mouth. She leaned into him and opened under the caress of his lips. It was more intoxicating that he remembered. It was both pleasure and pain because a simple kiss wasn't enough. He needed more, he need to taste feel and hold all of her. He craved to have her hands touching him, and his body positively hummed to have her naked against him.

When Max broke away they were breathless and both entangled. Max was straddling his waist, her hands under his clothes and forehead leaning against his. Alec realized his hands were on her ass and his faced reddened. "Ah, sorry." He shifted them strategically to her hips.

"Let's go."

She crawled off his lap and grabbing his hand, she started back to the window he'd just come from. Alec barely had time to snatch up her backpack, let alone think to ask where they were headed.

**  
Max's apartment, Terminal City**

Alec kicked the door shut behind him, and dropped Max's bag by the entrance. He tried to coordinate his efforts with Max but she was in a hurry and when he lagged in getting his hands out the way, the flimsy material of his shirt was torn in two. Alec groaned, it had been a favorite.

Max pushed the shredded remains over his shoulders and nibbled at the exposed flesh. He was so warm, and smooth. She bent her knees to kiss his chest, and Alec grabbed her upper arms and hauled her upright.

"I don't know about you, but I've got blood, sweat and goodness knows what else, none of which belong to me...a shower would be nice."

Max looked at his hands and then nodded in agreement. Up until know she hadn't even registered that he'd come from seeing White. And even though she'd changed, she still smelled of hospital.

Heading into the bathroom, Alec flipped on the light and began to unbuckle his belt. He stopped when he saw Max linger in the doorway. "If you want I'll wait, you can go first."

She rolled her eyes and flicked off the switch. Using a lighter, she lit two pillar candles on a crate in the corner. "You got something to hide?" She cast her eyes over his bared torso with an appraising gaze.

Alec sucked in a breath. He reached for her hand and pulled her to him. "If you're not careful, you just might get more than you bargained for." He leaned down, and touched his forehead to hers. He looked into her eyes, and searched them. Lifting his finger, he traced her full bottom lip. Her breath drifted over his skin and sent shock waves up and down his spine. He dropped his hand to the collar of her jacket and tugged on the zipper. Dragging it down slowly, he's eyes never left her face.

Max felt the cold air on her skin immediately, and goose pimples rippled over her. She shivered involuntarily. And Alec rubbed her arms after devastating her of her leather jacket.

Alec cast a keen eye over her. She was dressed in a thin scrap of a top, similar to the one she wore the time she'd posed as a dancer at Blow Fish, only back then he seemed to recall she had a neatly proportioned, and subtly curvaceous figure. Now her top seemed to be barely holding her in.

Max followed his gaze and felt her cheeks flame. Maybe the shower wasn't such a good idea. Revealing her swollen and outrageously obtrusive bust was one thing, her fleshy and at present, less than taut abdomen was something else altogether.

Sensing her embarrassment. Alec kissed her temple and hugged her tightly. "You're gorgeous Max. So you grew out a little, did you hear me complaining?" He tentatively fingered the outer curve of her left breast.

Max gave him the evil eye and nudged him playfully in the ribs with her elbow. Reaching past him, she turned on the water. "Get in. I'm just going to get something to waterproof my patch."

When she returned, Alec had already soaped up and was rinsing off. She dropped her robe and opened the glass panel, passing him the two bottles she carried, she stepped in next to him. "Couldn't find anything." She held her hand over the patch and squinted against the water droplets that were splashing off his shoulders and onto her face.

"Turn around." Max complied and Alec lifted her hair and put it over her shoulder. Soaping her back, arms and legs thoroughly, he rinsed her off and then gathered her hair back. "Lean your head back a little." He put his hand up to shield her eyes and let the shower spray pour over her hair. Sourcing the shampoo bottle, he squeezed a small amount into his hand and began massaging it into her hair.

Max leaned into his hands. The last time she'd had a good head massage was the last time she'd seen Kendra. She could count how many times she'd cut her hair on one hand. And good head massages usually went hand in hand with good haircuts. Considering she spent the first nine years of her life with no hair, she stayed clear of hair salons if she could help it. Opposable thumbs, who thought that such a simple dexterity, could give so much pleasure.

Alec smiled to himself, as he rinsed the shampoo from her hair. He followed the same exercise with the conditioner as he had with the shampoo, if he'd known how easier it would be to make her purr like that he would have offer to do this ions ago.

When his hands finally drifted from her scalp, Max sighed. She felt so relaxed, and she leaned back into him completely forgetting about her shoulder. Water drenched her bandaged, and she yelped when the hot water made contact with her wound.

Alec quickly shut off the water and bundled her in a towel. He dried her off gently patting around her shoulder. He wrapped it around her and held the shower door open, while she stepped out.

"Ah..Alec."

"Ah huh," he said stepping out after her.

He looked up, meeting her eyes and she could already see wary concern written on his face.

"There's only one towel."

He relaxed immediately and shrugged with an easy grin. "Well dry your hair and hand it over."

Max pouted, and posed her mobile arm with her hand on her hip. "And how am I supposed to do that with one hand."

Alec rolled his eyes. He was barefoot, sopping wet and dripping all over the floor with cold air quickly pricking his butt naked body and she was worried about her hair? Holding his hand out for the towel, Alec motioned for her to turn around. "This is where it starts, right?"

"Where what starts," Max asked innocently, as he squeezed the water out of her hair. Rubbing in between the towel, he massaged a little and then pulled the towel away.

The towel was pretty much soaked, but at least he could wipe down. Trying to get into jeans while wet was a task he just wasn't looking forward to right now.

But it seemed his shower buddy had other plans for him that didn't require dressing. He felt her close even before her hand touched his chest. She'd put on her robe, but it did little to hide her body from view. The satin material hugged her every curve like a second skin.

Her fingers trailed over the damp skin of pectorals and Alec felt his heart skip a beat. Securing the towel around his waist Alec caught her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed each fingertip, gently tasting and marking each one. He curled her hand open and kissed her palm, before drawing it up and holding it against his jaw.

Max cupped his cheek and felt the stubble that had just begun to break the smooth lines of his face. She moved her fingers up into his hair and relished the feel of how slick and soft his wet hair felt brushing between her fingers.

Alec scooped her into his arms, and walked toward the door.

"Wait." Max reached for the candles and Alec obliged by bending to let her pick them up. Once she had them, he moved slowly carrying his precious bundle and watching the pool of melted wax, minding not to let it spill over.

He set her down in the bedroom, and she placed the candles on the desk. He saw her bite her bottom lip and followed her hands as she ran them down her thighs. He took her hand again and pulled her close. He inclined his head and kissed her again. Trailing warm, and hungry kisses over her cheek, to her ear. He nibbled her earlobe and she leaned against his chest, one of her hands snaking around his waist to his bare back and while the other wound around his neck.

He kissed and sucked at the curve of her neck. And Max groaned into him, her tongue dipping into the hollow of his throat. Her fingers were trailing up and down his spine with heavy strokes of her nails. Alec slipped his fingers under the edges of her sherry colored robe and pushed it open to bare her shoulders

The silky material slid down her arm and Max dropped her hands to let it fall to her waist. Alec kissed the valley between her breast, traveling steadily downward, dipping his tongue into her navel, nipping at her skin and sucking, moving lower. Max leaned into his mouth, relishing the wet and gentle ministrations of his lips. Over his head under the glow of candlelight, she saw herself in the in the reflection of the old glass wall unit.

Her pupils almost fully dilated so that her eyes appeared almost all black. Her cheeks were flushed across her cheekbones and her lips were parted and moist. She watched his water-darkened head move lower still, and she sucked in a sharp breath when he fingered her already slick opening.

"Alec," she begged in a heady whisper, her legs trembling.

"Trust me, baby. I'm not playing," he smiled up at her, as he ran his slid under her robe to lightly squeeze herpert behind.

"Alec," she said again arching into his chest.

He got the message, she was tethering. He could feel how ready she was, her eyes had glistened over, and her breathing was ragged and heavy. He dipped his head and moved his hands to her hips.

He pleasured her with his mouth until she could no longer stand. Goosebumps rippled over her skin, as she climaxed and crumbled in his arms, her orgasm making her muscles turn to jelly and her body quake. He stood up and held her close, kissing her neck, the hollow of her throat and rocking her against his heart.

"I love you," he breathed softly into her ear.

A tear slid down her cheek and onto his shoulder. Alec immediately pulled back slightly and wiped below her eye withhis thumb. "No tears, beautiful."

Max smiled, her bottom lip trembling slightly. "But we didn't..."

"Shhh... maybe later." Alec kissed her, and fixed her robe. He picked her up in his arms effortlessly. Moving to the bed, he pulled back the covers and deposited her under them and crawling over to the other side, he got rid of the towel and climbed in beside her. He pulled her close and she snuggled up to him. "After what you went through with the twins, I don't want to risk ever putting you through that again."

Max stared at him open mouthed. "You're joking right?" She propped herself up on one arm and moved her hand over him.

Alec stilled her hand. "I'll probably die trying but I'm serious. I nearly lost you..."

Max punched him hard in the shoulder. "You ass! If you don't make love to me soon, I'll..."

"You'll what," Alec mocked chuckling.

"Find a replacement," Max threatened with a arched look.

Alec sat up and pushed her down into the bed. Pinning her arms either side of her body, he smiled down at her cunningly. "Pray tell, what might this replacement look like?"

He kissed the ridge of her collarbone and the moved slowly toward the gentle swell of her left breasts. She squirmed against him but it was no use he had her trapped. Teased her with the pad of his thumb.

"I don't know," she protested, finding it hard to picture anyone but Alec, as he completely filled her line of sight and the way he was stimulating her hypersensative nerve endings right now was chasing every logical thought from her brain.

"Is he tall, is he lean, would you like him to do this?" Alec flicked his tongue over her.

Max arched against the bed, straining against his mouth. He grinned wickedly. "Will he make you moan, like you do for me?"

"Never," Max cried in defeat.

"That's right." Alec leaned up and kissed her forehead. "I'm yours baby and you're mine." He let go of her arms, and immediately they curled around his neck, her fingers delving into his hair.

Max pulled his head down and kissed himroughly on the mouth. Tracing his lips with the tip of her tongue, he opened them for her and she deepened their kiss. He moved against her and they curled together under the covers.

* * *

Notes: Thank you X5-459 for sticking with this. I seem to have lost everyone else along the way. :oP I hope you enjoyed this. Baby names coming up, I promise. 


	9. Fears realized

**Chapter 8**

_**Manticore**_

"What was your mission?" the bark came.

"To terminate Robert Berrisford, sir," Alec said doing his best not to flinch as a trickle of blood slipped past the corner of his eye.

"An order you failed to carry out."

Alec watched Sandoval nod to someone behind him, and the man disappeared from view. His commanding officer approached him with steel calm. "Understand 494, we can't abide anything but perfect execution of our orders. We expect nothing less from any of our soldiers. What is the punishment for disobeying orders?"

Swallowing discreetly, Alec tried his tongue but it wouldn't function. Like many other occasions in his short life, his body was failing him, just as his genetics had landed him in Psy-Ops for intensive testing and observation after they discovered his twin had gone nuts on the outside. When he failed to answer his superior, he was abruptly shocked with electrical currents. The tasers touched the soles of his bare feet and he instinctively arched away from the tips. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists, beads of sweat trickling down his neck.

"I'll ask you one last time, soldier. What were your orders?"

"To- terminate Robert Berris-" his tongue refused to form the words. It felt thick and coarse, constantly sticking to the roof of his mouth.

His slack response only further infuriated Sandoval. The technician hovering near his left arm tightened the restraints on his wrists and wheeled over a piece of apparatus Alec was closely familiar with. Anyone who failed in the field knew what it was. Part of the re-indoctrination procedure was a laser companied by hours of mind numbing imagery designed to plague your conscious mind into submission. Till you no longer cared about what they wanted, you would do anything just to make them stop. Your body would submit to their will because on a subconscious level they knew that your body's first instinct was to survive.

As a guard pushed his head back against the table, Alec didn't struggle. If he resisted, it would only prolong the exercise. Someone put leather strap over his mouth, and at first he almost thought he would endure their torture and be nothing, if not a little sore for it.

He was optimistic until the footage began. He watched as Rachel raced out of the house and went to the car. Then the explosion engulfed the car in flames. His heart thundered in his chest, and he couldn't stop the scream from escaping his lips.

"Rachel!"

Tasers connected with his chest and if it weren't for the restraint holding his head, the eye speculum would have torn his lids out as his muscles tensed against the shocks.

Over and over they forced him to watch the same footage until he no longer felt the current coursing through his body. But every time a tear slipped down his face, they rewarded him with another shock. He watched that car blow up until his unblinking gaze became a cloudy fog. He couldnt see her clearly, all he could hear was the sound of the explosion and her voice.

_"Daddy?"_

"Rachel."

He didn't even know if he said it aloud anymore. It was an automated response. It sounded distant and hoarse. He didn't know why he couldn't stop saying it. They wouldn't give this up until he did, so why couldn't he?

Another shock rippled over his skin and then darkness overtook him. When he woke up, the projector was gone. He was tired and sore, every inch of his body ached and he realized that he was still in the lab, and that he still couldn't close his eyes.

"Even an X series has its limits, X5-494. Your body has the same needs as mine. Air, water, food, blood..."

The taunting voice faded and Alec thought they might actually be giving it a rest of the day, but a second later ice water rained down on his tender flesh and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. If he'd learned anything from his upbringing it was that weakness only brought more pain. His body shuddered involuntarily, as after effects of the sensation rippled through his overworked nerves.

A cruel laugh prickled his ears and he closed his eyes. Gloved hands removed the speculum and his lids fell closed. His eyes felt gritty and painfully dry. He blinked forcefully several times, making a conscious effort because his lids felt incredibly heavy and stiff.

"I have a question for you?"

Not again Alec pleaded silently. '_Anything you want, I'll do anything just leave me alone'_ Nobody removed the brace holding his head so he could only turn a fraction to try and see where Sandoval was standing.

"What does she mean to you?"

They wheeled Max into his line of sight and Alec felt his body's strength return in a flash flood.

"Yes, 494 do tell. What does she mean to you? Friend, partner, or lover perhaps?"

White's face bent over his and Alec felt true fear stir in his chest. He watched in powerless horror as White lifted a gun and pointed it at Max.

"Any last words?"

**  
Max's Apartment, Terminal City**

Alec jackknifed in the bed, his hands trembling and his skin bathed in a cold sweat. The sheet pooled about his waist and it took him a minute to take in his surroundings. It was just a dream. Well part of it anyway. For the most part it was almost as though he was back at Manticore. It played out exactly as it had when they'd taken him back after that failed mission. The last part however wasn't real... but White's voice. Having heard it not more than an hour ago was doing sick things to his gut. Icy fingers curled around his heartsqueezing all the warmth from his body. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping form next to him. Max was safe, and White was under guard in the brig. He'd never touch her again.

A loud knocking pounded on the door, and Alec froze.

"Hey Max, you in there?" Mole hollered.

Max sat up and quickly scrambled to the edge of the bed. "Yeah, hold up a sec." She ran a hand through her hair and adjusted her robe. She scanned the floor thinking of what to do next and feeling Alec's eyes on her back, she felt her cheeks flush. '_Clothes Max. Clothes would be good right now.'_ Pulling on a freshpair of underwear, she searched through her trunk from something to put on.

Alec watched her dress at super human speed and disappear out of the room before he could even reach for the towel. He heard her talking to Mole and decided to wait till the transhuman was gone before making an appearance.

Closing the door Max walked back into the bedroom. Alec had dressed with what was left of his clothes and she groaned in embarrassment when she noticed the state of his shirt that was lying across the foot of the bed. "Sorry about that."

"That thing, nah didn't like it that much anyway."

He grinned but Max could tell he was lying, even she liked the shirt. She would have to get him a new one. "They need us in HQ. Apparently there's an outbreak in Washington. The CDC already all over it, and it doesn't look good."

"It's started." Alec pulled on his denim jacket and buttoned it to the neck. It wouldn't be the trendiest look he'd tried but it would serve under the circumstances. Once they were done at HQ maybe he could see if his apartment was the way he'd left it. He wasn't holding his breath with the way things went walkabout around Terminal City but it was worth being optimistic.

**  
On the way to HQ**

Max slowed mid-stride and cast a sideways glance at Alec. "You know I picked out names for the kids, but since we're supposed do this thing together, I guess..."

"This has to be the first time you've ever asked me for my opinion on anything. I didn't even get to pick my own name." Alec chuckled happy at the distraction she was providing from the dark memories his dream had provoked.

Max narrowed her eyes at him and elbowed him in the ribs. "If you'd rather I just settle this myself, I will you know."

Alec held up his hands and smiled. "No, I'm truly honored that you've decided to include me on this. What you got?"

"I like Jesse and Tia."

Alec stopped walking. "Tia's nice but Jesse?" He gave her a skeptical look. "Sounds kinda wussy don't you think?"

"Our son will not be a wuss, and I thought about it a lot. Jesse's nice."

Alec rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "If nice is what you're after..." Whether he agreed or not she'd pretty much decided already and he probably wasn't going to be able to sway her on it. "Since you're picking the given names, I'm picking the last name."

Max put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans and inclined his head thoughtfully. "Yeah, and I was thinking Brandy, Floyds or Amber, maybe Walker."

Max gave him an incredulous look and continued walking down the hall. "We are not naming our kids after beverages, Alec," she called over her shoulder.

Alec grinned and hurried after her. "But why not? The stuff's great and I think they're pretty cool names. Here booze goes hand in hand with popularity...don't believe me drop by Dumps when we roll in with a full bar."

When they hit the double doors of the Command Centre, Alec was still pleading his case. "Look how 'bout a compromise? Bamber?"

Max paused with her hand on the door. "You'll go with Jesse and Tia if I say okay to Bamber? Your fake ID name?"

"Yeah," Alec offered.

Opening the door, Max pursed her lips in contemplation. He wanted the kids to have his last name. If she didn't know better she'd bet that, that's what he'd been pushing for all along and to make it seem inconspicuous he'd played with outrageous suggestions as usual, in a bid to throw her off. Pushing on the door handle, she turned and gave him a knowing smile. "All right."

At her look, Alec didn't know whether to cheer in triumph or plan a strategic retreat. Her eyes told him that she had made an assessment about something, and the sparkle he saw in those rich, honey-brown eyes made him swallow consciously. What had he said?

"About time," Biggs snorted as they entered HQ. "Much longer and I would have sent out a search party."

"Very funny," Max quipped with a fake smile. "What have we got?"

Logan swiveled in his chair and pointed the remote at bank of monitors Luke had set up overhead the Command Centre. The biggest screen changed from the surveillance of the street outside the railway yard and showed Channel 3 News footage.

_"An hour ago, both the Pentagon and the White House were put into lockdown after an unidentified agent put over thirty people into a critical condition. Since then there have been than twenty-six more cases confirmed and the number keeps rising. The CDC has yet to release news on the source of the agent but are urging people to remain calm, keep indoors and to stay away from public and crowded areas. _

We go live now to Washington where Senator Allan is holding an emergency press conference."

"As you all know, the White House has been quarantined, not only for the safety of those inside, but also for the protection of you, the general public. At this time the CDC is still uncertain as to what has caused the incident that lead to the crisis but they are using every resource available. Until such time as they resolve the source of the contaminant, they are advising everyone to stay in their homes."

"Senator, how is the President?"

"Unfortunately I can't comment on his situation at this time..."

"With respect, Senator, the people have a right to know if he's alive."

The Senator looked uncomfortable, and more questions were thrown at her when she failed to address the reporter's question immediately. She looked down at the podium for a moment, and an advisor stepped to her side and whispered in her ear.

Lifting her head, she looked directly at the Channel 3 camera. "The Secret Service confirms that the President is being treated and is in a stable condition. That is all."

More questions were fired at her retreating figure.

"This is Trevor Harris reporting for Channel 3 News and we'll bring you live updates as we receive them."

Logan switched the monitor to another channel.

_"...Senator McKinley, it's my understanding that you have a theory as to the origin of the crisis that has hit our defense and political center." _

"You would be correct there Ms Cane. We have known for some time that the transgenics pose a threat to us. Although many do not understand to what extent they can endanger us. I have been provided with evidence that they were designed to be carriers of various bio-warfare agents, themselves immune while releasing their viruses on the helpless and unsuspecting public. The CDC is aware of this information and is gathering transgenics in Washington D.C. as we speak. I urge law enforcement in other capital cities to do the same. And again I remind you, the general population, not to approach these...these transhumans. They are dangerous, highly trained, disease carrying time bombs. Leave their arrests to the officers in charge."

When Logan changed the feedback to the surveillance of the street outside Terminal City they could see that a crowd was already gathering outside the gates. The police outside were doing their best to hold back rioters and soon the roar in HQ matched the sound of the crowd outside.

"Quiet." Biggs managed to stand up on the railing and yell above the angry group in HQ. "Keep your heads on straight. They're not on us, and we've have kept our end of the peace bargain. They stay off our turf, and we haven't given them a reason break that agreement."

"Look at that." Mole tilted his shot gun in the direction of the monitor. "You think they're really going to hold them back? They're as freaked as the rest of them. McKinley gave 'em reason enough to burn us to the ground."

"Yeah, he good as said we make the President sick," Dix added bluntly.

"Then we make them see otherwise." Alec jogged up the stairs and stood next to Biggs. "White's cronies are behind this and McKinley's one of them. We expose them and bring this whole thing to an end."

"Oh yeah, and how do you supposed we do that?" Mole didn't have a lot of faith in the X5. He'd bailed on them once before, and even though it looked like Max and Biggs, along with a few of the other Xs were willing to let bygones be bygones, he wasn't known for having a short-term memory or a forgiving streak.

"I think I can help with that." Logan stood up and went to the railing. "This might have started in Washington D.C but I don't think it's going to stay there. If anything, this is going to spread. We need someone on the inside, and that's where we'll start."

Alec nodded in agreement and Biggs gestured to Joshua. "Go get our rat from the brig."

No sooner had Joshua made a move for the door, when flash bombs dropped from the ceiling vents.

The bombs were followed by tear gas, and Max made for the nearest exit. There was only a single thought on her mind. She had to get to her kids.

**  
The brig, earlier**

"I'm only interested in one thing." White narrowed his eyes at the transgenic in front of him. "Your friend, I'm sure he can fix it up."

Alec folded his arms across his chest. "Oh yeah, and what does this magnanimous person have to do for you? Give you Ray? 'cause that's not going to happen, we already clarified that-"

"Shut up." That got his attention. They were verbally circling each other and not only was it making his headache worse, it was wasting time. The longer they played the interrogation game the less chance there was that they'd actually be able to beat the Familiars. "When this goes down, and you take on The Conclave, a lot of very important people are going to want to know who your source was. It's going to look bad for me, on both sides of the road. I'll need to disappear, and not without full amnesty for anything they might want to pin on me."

"Anything else?" Alec rolled his eyes and smirked, the guy sure knew how to make a wish list.

"I want it in writing and signed by the President."

Alec laughed, he couldn't help it and even White's cold stare couldn't make him quit. "Want a private jet to go along with that? Maybe a nice beachfront villa on an uncharted island in the Caribbean?"

"Get your friend Eyes Only to fix it up, then we'll talk names."

Pulling out his cell, Alec put in a call to Logan. Still grinning with sarcasm, he leaned against the wall and gave White a long assessing look. "You know, I just might let you walk after this. Just to see how far you get before those friends of yours catch up with your sorry butt."

Logan came in looking disheveled and annoyed. One glance at White had him straightening and backing down though. "Ah, you said I needed to hear something?"

Alec pushed off from the wall and went to lean on White's shoulder. The man buckled under the extra weight and groaned. "Yeah, ol' Ames here wants us to fix him up with sweet deal. A Presidential pardon for everything he knows on The Conclave and their evil plan of galactic domination, or is it just global for now?" He gave White a smirk and ruffled his hair.

White scowled at both men. "Neither of you will be laughing when it actually hits every person you ever cared about. When they start slipping away from you before your eyes and you're helpless to save them... we'll see who's laughing then."

"You're talking about the plague the Familiars are planning." Logan shot a look at Alec, and then stared at White.

"You think that virus Manticore cooked up for you was a nasty piece of work? Mother nature is capable of darkness you can't even begin to imagine."

"I'll put in a call to a friend, but unless you can give us something solid to offer them." Logan looked doubtful for a moment and Alec noticed, although White didn't seem to.

"Give me a pen and paper, and I'll give you a start."

As they left the brig, Alec paused in the hallway. "You think they'll go for it?"

Logan shook his head. "White was booted from the NSA last year. I'll bet he's been working for Senator McKinley. The senator gets wind of this in the White House and anything White says will be useless."

"Can we make him believe he's getting what he wants? There any way we can keep this one the down low?"

"I'll get in touch with my contact and see what we can figure out. Something tells me the clock's way past half time on this."

"And he knows it." Alec slapped Logan on the shoulder. "Thanks Logan, let me know how it pans out."

Logan nodded and headed off for HQ, and Alec turned and left in the opposite direction. He'd left her for over an hour. It had to be getting close to midnight by now. In reality he'd only just found her again. Five months they'd been apart and it seemed like a lifetime. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and hurried to the infirmary. They had a lot of talking to do, and knowing Max, she'd use every move in the book to avoid it. Just like old times.

* * *

Notes: Please review or comment. X5-459 - was that soon enough? HoneyX5-452 and Somebody's Dark Angel, I'm so glad you two are still with me too. :o) Part of the reason the next part is taking so long is because I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. Hopefully I'll succeed. I'll try not to keep you guys waiting too long. Thank you so much for sending feedback. 


	10. Fighting back

**Chapter 9**

**HQ Siege**

They were in the vents. The attack was too strategically executed to be ordinaries, and aside from that, they wouldn't be stupid enough to take on the transgenics. No. This had to either be a government tactical team or someone similar.

Doing his best to fight the fumes, Logan typed the command codes into the systems. He dumped the server onto an offsite location and then set up the auto corrupt. It wasn't enough to delete. Systems could be rebuilt. He and Dix had been working on a worm failsafe. Just in the event of this type of scenario. If ever Terminal City were compromised, the locations and identities of all known transgenics would be safe. All the files that Max and Biggs had for security ops and hiatus would be destroyed too.

He managed to lockdown all the systems at the two main terminals before collapsing. Logan crumpled to the floor in a fit of coughs. His eyes watered till he couldn't see anything anymore, and he felt his lungs beginning to burn from lack of oxygen. Soon everything went black.

Mole moved between a bank of wall cages the second the first bomb dropped from the ceiling. He cocked his shotgun and aimed it at the vent. Even as gas filled to room and other transgenics scattered, he waited quietly. He wasn't counting on their next move though and he cursed as the lights went out.

The Phalanx soldiers waited until the power dropped out, then dropped almost silently to the floor, night vision goggles in place. Two of them took out transgenics with their backs exposed, before the riot began.

Mole used his hearing to mark the positions of the intruders and fired. Another shot he aimed at the vent. When he heard a grunt and crash, as the vent collapsed under the intruder's weight, he grinned. His satisfaction was short lived as a fist connected with his face. Mole grabbed the man's arm and threw him into the lockers. Still holding his arm, he ripped the headgear off; goggles, helmet and all. Stomping on them for good measure, Mole snarled at him. "How's that for leveling the playing field?" In the darkness, he could just make out the man and the silvery glint of a knife.

Alec crawled over to Logan. The man was unconscious. The gas was thinning, but he had to get the norm out of the area. No use performing AR if the first breath he took was a lung full of gas. Hoisting him over his shoulders. Alec did his best to navigate the room while staying out of sight. He could see the Phalanx dropping one at a time from the ceiling vents. That was until Mole blew a hole though the thing and it all have crumbling down.

Once Alec had Logan outside HQ, he left him with Joshua who had just thrown one of the Phalanx into a cement column. "I have to find Max. You got him?"

"I got Logan. You go, Alec."

"Thanks Josh."

**  
The Infirmary**

Max reached the door to the infirmary coughing, the gas almost everywhere. With her hand poised on the door, she prepared to turn it, when the lights when out. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a soft footfall behind her. She was half-turned when a boot connected with her back and sent her sailing halfway down the corridor.

"That was for Thula," a voice snarled.

Pushing up off the floor, Max took her time getting up. The guy wasn't in a big hurry to get to her. He was taking his time. She could see him clearly, but she didn't recognize him or his voice. "She was a bitch."

"While that may have been true, her end was supposed to be at the hands of a great warrior. Not dealing with transgenic scum like you."

She felt his hands in her hair, pulling her upright. She didn't struggle against him. Not yet. With his face mere inches away, she could smell him. He smelled of sweat and cigars, not all that different to how Mole smelt. She wrinkled her nose, now wasn't the time to let her temperamental stomach get the better of her. When his lips curled into a self-satisfied grin. She reached up and ripped off his headgear and simultaneously kicked him in the gut, sending him backward.

It wasn't till she dropped his gear that she felt the sting of her leg. A deep gash oozed blood down her torn jeans. He held a knife in his hand and it was stained with her blood.

He tossed the knife to his other hand and beckoned her closer. "Come on little girl. Let's dance."

Behind him, Max could see another Phalanx soldier opening the door to the infirmary. She didn't have the luxury to mess with this guy. Lexie was a transgenic, but she didn't trust anyone else to protect her kids but herself, and she had to get to them.

Maxrushed at him, connecting to blows to his face, and knocking the knife from his grasp, before his big hand locked over her forearm. He swung her into the wall and her injured shoulder sagged under the impact. She bit back the tears that sprung to her eyes as the pain ripped through her body. _Deal and move on Max_. She growled, furious at herself over her weakness at that moment and raged beyond belief at the nerve of these guys. They thought they could invade their territory and finish the job while they were tending their wounded. Well, they had a reality check coming. Back head butting him, she whirled and gave him a round house to the jaw. At full force, her boot smacked into the side of his face, snapping his head to the left. The guy staggered backward and raised his hand, quickly wiping the blood from his split lip.

"Gotta do better than that."

"How's this?" Alec pushed the knife deep into his gut and up under his ribs.

The soldier's hand clamped over Alec's and squeezed till Max was sure she heard a cracking sound. Alec withdrew the blade and sunk it in again. The man spat in Alec's face and shuddered before his hand fell away.

Max, who'd been frozen to the spot, frantically turned to the door. "The twins."

Bursting through the door, it connected with something with a thump. The soldier who'd been standing in front of the door, when crashing into the bench. Lexie was on the defensive, effectively putting herself between the intruder and the kids.

Not giving the woman a second to recover, Max grabbed the back of her neck and threw her into the wall. The soldier rebounded and felt to the ground. "Ties, Lexie."

"Max, you can't be…"

"Ties!"

Lexie went to the cupboard and retrieved the demanded item. Placing it in Max's hand, she watched her restrain the semi-conscious Phalanx soldier. "You've got more heart than I have, I'll give you that."

"We need prisoners." Max took the soldier's helmet and goggles and placed them on the bench. She felt Alec's presence even before she turned to look at him. "The others?"

Mole seemed to have things under control." The cell at his hip buzzed and he answered it. "Yeah."

_"HQ is ours, how many have you got?"_

It was Biggs. "Two down. One dead. Block C is secure."

_"Good. Luke and Dix are working at getting the power back online. Tell Lexie to be ready. We've got wounded. And I'll need Logan back here ASAP. We need our system back up and running."_

"Got it." He snapped his phone shut and met Lexie's gaze. "Biggs is sending people our way. Sounds like not everyone did as well as us." He gave Max a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Shoulder's playing up, but I'm good." She avoided his eyes and went to Lexie's office.

Lexie threw Alec a towel. "Go wash up, and then help me get her out of here,"she said inclining her head in the direction of the restrained woman.

Alec went to the basin and turned on the faucet. As he watched the water running over his skin, the lights overhead flickered. Illuminated by the florescent lights, the blood on his hands was dark crimson. Warm water alone wasn't enough to wash the stains from his hands. He squeezed the soap dispenser but found it empty. "Lexie, you got more soap?"

He didn't get an answer and after scrubbing as best he could, he dried off with the towel she'd given him. Dropping it on the bench, he washed the knife, wiped it on the towel, and folded it closed. It was a good knife. It reminded him of the one that White had given him when he'd put clock on his life. His eyes widened in realization. Max. That look was because… Shoving the knife in his pocket he went to Lexie's office.

He paused in the doorway, watching her. She was staring down at the babies. Her hand trembled as she touched their hair. She looked up at him, and his heart thumped hard. She was afraid of him.

"Max, you have to know that-"

"I know, Alec." Max turned her head. She could still see the blood on his hands. He'd washed it off but the stain was still there. It was fresh in her mind's eye, and it was as though she could still smell it too.

"You don't know. It was our training. He was going to kill you, and I just reacted…"

"He was unarmed."

"You can kill people with your bare hands, Max. Or did you bail before that class?" At the hurt look in her eyes, he bit his tongue. _Nice one, Alec. Way to rub it in. You're not gaining any headway here. If anything you're backsliding._

Max bit her lip. She was glad that he hadn't made a move toward her yet. The distance between them felt safe. She was rattled enough as it was without trying to get her head around why she was afraid of him.

"If this is because of that thing outside Sandeman's…"

"Don't." Max's felt her hand on her throat. "It's over."

Alec held his hands up. He approached her slowly, trying to show her that he wasn't a threat. She wasn't looking at him anymore, her eyes were distant, unfocused. She was remembering something. "I would never hurt you. Never," he whispered. She resisted at first, but when he continued to hold her, she leaned into him and buried her face in his chest.

"He's dead, Alec."

Somehow he got the feeling that she wasn't talking about the guy in the hallway. They were so messed up. Manticore had taken care of that royally. He wasn't surprised that she felt the only solution was too put everyone she cared about at arms length or as far away as possible. Besides having guns on their tail at every turn, there was no telling when their training would take over and turn them into the freaks they were so often labeled. He promised himself that he'd never do anything to mess up her life again, after he'd cost her the cure, but so far he'd managed to do it in spades. "You did what you had to Max. We all do."

Max drew back slowly. "The only reason I held back on that familiar was because I knew I could do exactly what you did. The impulse was there Alec. But after watching you do it…you reminded me of how I felt after Ben… I'm not a killer. They might have breed us that way but I won't…"

"And you won't have to Max." His cell phone buzzed again. "What's up?"

_"We've got a problem."_

**  
And hallway outside HQ**

Joshua held Logan loosely as the other man coughed sucking in fresh air. "You're okay Logan."

Logan didn't know about okay. Alive? Maybe. Okay? He felt far from it. His chest felt like someone had rolled over him with a truck, and his eyes were burning. At least he could breathe. It was times like this that he wondered just what he'd gotten himself into. He sat up slowly, his head pounding from lack of oxygen. He blinked, trying to clear away the stars that dotted his vision. "How long was I out?"

"Not long. A few minutes?" Joshua gave him a look of concern but readily grab Logan's arm when he tried to stand on his own. "Want to go to the infirmary? Have Lexie look at you?"

Shaking his head, Logan removed his glasses, cleaned them and placed them back on his nose. "If the siege is over I better get back to the Command Center. Start the recovery process."

Joshua nodded, not really understanding what that meant but wanting to appear as though he knew what Logan was talking about. He had gotten a better grasp on what the X series and norms did on the outside, and moved from being an observer and casual runner to daily operations contributor and advisor of a whole band of transgenic. A lot of the transgenics looked up to him. He'd cared for a lot of them back at Manticore, especially the transhumans. Max thought it'd be better if orders came from him or Mole rather than her and Biggs. Max had a lot of faith and trust in him, and Joshua made it a promise never to disappoint her.

He followed Logan back to the doors that lead to HQ. He kept a wary eye on the man. Logan was an ordinary and even though he believed that he was stronger than most ordinaries, he'd been very sick and nearly died once. He had to be careful. It was bad enough that Max could make him sick, but just being around the transgenics put him in danger. Logan was a stubborn man. He wouldn't leave just because he was jeopardizing his own safety. He argued that the transgenics could use allies, and he had skills that were invaluable. As long as they weren't free to live like normal citizens, he'd stick around. Seeing as there was no persuading him otherwise, Joshua took it upon himself to watch out for Logan. Max might protest that she and Logan were just friends, but Joshua knew that if anything bad was to happen to Logan, Max would blame herself. She had Alec and her babies to worry about now, and if he could help her out, he would.

Logan climbed the short flight of stairs to the command desk. Two of the monitors were broken. Smashed in by batons. The bank of monitors overhead where undamaged though, so he set to work recovering their systems using them.

The first things he brought back online were the surveillance systems. He was in the process of linking up most of the cameras when the HQ intercoms crackled to life.

"Gunner to HQ…anyone…"

"Gunner, it's Logan, go ahead." Logan swiveled in his chair and motioned to Biggs who was on the lower level talking to Dix.

"White's gone. During the raid, he must have slipped by me…"

Biggs bounded up the stairs and came to stand by Logan in time to catch the last words from Gunner. "He's what!"

Furious, Logan pounded the desk and wheeled to the next terminal. He typed in a few commands and scrolled through the security feed from the cameras before he locked down the system.

Biggs and Joshua leaned in to watch the video. They saw a figure running through the mist in the loading area of Terminal City, taking out two X6s manning the gate.

"Gunner, get to the receiving bay now," Biggs ordered.

"On it, sir."

"Joshua, you're with me. Let's go."

**  
Command Center, Terminal City**

When Max and Alec reached HQ, Logan was deeply engaged in a hack of an NSA satellite. Alec shifted the sleeping child he had in his arms. Lexie had asked to leave them.

_"They're sleeping and they'll stay that way for at least another hour. Biggs needs you to keep things together, they'll be fine I promise. If they wake up in the meantime, I'll call you." _

Max gave her a pensive look. "It's not that I don't trust you Lexie…you know a lot more than I do about caring for them but…"

Lexie nodded, an understanding smile forming on her lips. "You don't have to explain. They're only safe if they're with you."

"Up till I saw that bitch going for them, I seriously didn't know I was capable of being so terrified." She glanced over at Alec. "Think you could give me a hand?"

Alec moved closer and tentatively scooped up his son. He could feel both women watching him. It was bad enough that he felt completely uncoordinated and nervous out of his brain but he had the kid's mother boring holes into his back. And it'd be a lot worse if he dropped the baby. Carefully supporting the baby's head, he brought him close to his chest, and wrapped the blanket around him more snugly.

"Aww Alec, you're a natural." Lexie elbowed him playfully and grinned.

Jesse squirmed in his sleep and yawned. Alec tightened his grip instinctively, the feeling that the baby was going to slip out of his arms making his heart skip a beat in his chest. When Jesse settled again, Alec let out the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He wiped his forehead with his free hand. "If they stayed this small, I don't think I'd make it past thirty."

"Wait till they hit two," Max teased.

"What happens at two?" Alec swallowed thickly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could already see new beads of perspiration breaking out over his forehead, and she smirked to herself as she picked Tia up. "They grow a pair of horns and a tail."

"He knew." Logan grit his teeth and stared at a freeze frame of two figures fighting. Their backs were to the camera and the image was cloudy because of the gas, but it was definitely White. All the Phalanx soldiers had been in stealth gear. The man in the picture was dressed in a white shirt. The other was distinctively younger, one of the X6s.

The HQ intercom buzzed again and this time it was Biggs. "Get Lexie down here. Jax is dead but Tag is alive. He's bleeding heavily, we'll need guys ready to pinch."

"On it. Calling Lexie now." Alec flipped out his phone and paged Lexie. Tia woke up and started whimpering. Alec watched as Max rocked her and bent her head to rest her cheek against her daughter's head.

"Did he plan this? How could he have known we'd bring him here?" Max moved to see the monitor Logan was looking at, but kept about an arms length between them they wouldn't bump into each other if he turned. She did it semi-consciously now. It had been so long since they'd discovered the virus that she felt like she'd been living with it for years. She'd almost forgotten what his touch felt like. It wasn't as thought she was craving it or anything, but it felt odd to not be able to hug someone or squeeze their hand in a gesture of support. If only Manticore had put an expiration date on their nasty piece of work. It'd be nice to just be able to touch his shoulder without the risk of killing him.

Logan turned his chair so he was facing her. It was the first time he'd seen the kids. Alec was holding one of them, and Max had the other. He felt tears prick at the back of his eyes and he coughed, blinking them away. "The gas really got to me."

"Your eyes are very red, do you want some saline? I know Lexie had a few bottles in the Infirmary."

Half smiling, Logan shook his head. "I'll live. I've had worse."

Alec caught the sad look on the man's face as he looked at Tia in Max's arms. He's probably wishing it was his child that she was holding. "I don't think he pre-planned it, but I don't think it was a coincidence either. He knew The Conclave would send the Phalanx after him, although talk about daring. They had to be nuts, trying to take on transgenic central."

"Maybe they suspected that he'd give them up. They've been planning this for too long to let him bring it down on them."

"Did you get in contact with your friend in DC?" Alec remembered that White had asked for a pardon in exchange for information. Not only would it be worthless to him if it wasn't signed by the President, but there was no way they'd hand it over to him now that he'd killed their own – again.

"I called my contact, but she couldn't get through to the White House. The President can't give him a pardon anyway because the President has just been hospitalized a long with majority of his cabinet."

"What about the Vice President? Wasn't she in weapons trade agreements with South America? If White has something that can put an end to the outbreak, I'm sure the CDC and anti-terrorist agencies would be willing to deal." Tia had settled, but Max continued to rock her. That same fear she'd felt when the Phalanx were after her kids had come back. This time it was because of a threat she might no be able to stop.

"Unless he's willing to give them something substantial, nobody's going to authorize it. And now that he's out, we've got nothing. It's already breeched the Capital. It's hit New York, Las Vegas, Miami, Los Angeles and Chicago too. Hospital emergency rooms are filling and are ill equipped to handle biohazard situations of this scale. There are more patients than there are nurses and doctors to care for them. The CDC are trying to keep a lid on things to avoid mass hysteria, but their investigation isn't progressing fast enough. The incubation period is extremely short and there have already been ten reported fatalities."

"Who's your source?" Alec had seen the news, and so had Max. The reports had said nothing of the outbreak spreading. It looked as though every major city either coast was being targeted. Seattle could be next if it hadn't already started.

Logan ran a hand through his hair. "She's an old friend. Veronica Walter. She's with the CIA. She said if we can help, she could use it. Things are getting out of hand in D.C. The White House, the Pentagon, the CDC head office, FBI HQ and Langley were all hit almost simultaneously." He called up a map of the DC area and marked off all the buildings that were under lock down. "She was offsite when they called the emergency quarantine. She got checked out anyway, but she's clear. Her boss gave her the go to investigate possible leads. She has asked us for back up."

"You're going to send transgenics to DC? Are you serious? They're rounding them up…"

"It's not local enforcement. It's McKinley's NSA taskforce. She believes that the transgenics are being framed too. This comes from higher up the food chain. Someone wants to shift the balance of power. It's not a coincidence that the White House and security agencies where compromised first. And she thinks it's strange that McKinley was conveniently absent the day the cabinet was hit."

"If this is White's breeding cult, then Max is the one to stop it."

Max shot Alec a dark look. "Kicking ass is a specialty but I hardly see…"

"Your blood Max. White said you're immune to whatever they've cooked up." Alec fingered Jesse's tiny hand that had slipped out of the blanket. "And I bet they are too, and that's why the Phalanx were sent after them."

"If we're going to get people on our side we have to do what we can to stop this. I can have Beverly work with you. Let me call Veronica. I'm sure she can help us." At Max's defeated nod, Logan punched in a number on his phone. "Veronica, it's me."

**  
In Veronica's car, Virginia**

Veronica hit the incoming call button with a passing glance at the number. "Logan, what do you have for me?"

_"We might have a lead on how to stop the outbreak."_

"That's great. The CDC are just about in critical meltdown mode. They've got investigators and medical teams dispatched to all the hot zones but they still don't have any answers. Most people are too sick to talk and testing everything in the quarantine areas has been really slow going. If you've got some guys you can spare, I could really use the help. I lent a hand at the hospital and right now I'm couriering a trunk load of samples to the lab. What do you need?"

_"I can spare a few hands if you can get me access to a lab over here."_

"I'll put in a call and see what I can get you. Give me five minutes."

**  
Command Center, Terminal City**

Biggs had come back with Joshua and CeCe. And Logan was on the phone with Veronica again. "What's the update?"

"Logan's trying to arrange a lab for Max, Lexie and Dr Shankar to start analyzing the pathogen." Alec felt something warm against his chin. Jesse's little hand was brushing his face. Despite the tense vibe he was getting from everyone in HQ, he couldn't help grinning. "Hey there."

Max smiled at the look on Alec's face, as Jesse stared up at him in wide-eyed observation. "White seemed to think that I could stop this thing. Personally, I wish someone else was blessed with my genes right now."

"Veronica got a lab uptown. Melbay Pharmaceuticals. Your contact is Adrian Steen. Biggs, Veronica is negotiating the release of the transgenics being held at an NSA base, but she said that we might have to break them out if things fall through. They're being shipped out at daybreak. I promised her we'd provide back up."

"And she'll have it. CeCe and I will go."

"Good, a helicopter will be here in ten minutes."

"I think you should stay," Alec said to Biggs. "The transgenics need you here. I've been gone awhile but don't think I haven't noticed the sideways looks in my direction. They respect you as a leader, they need you here."

"Then who? Gem won't leave Missy, not with norms camped outside."

Alec glanced at Max, then back at Biggs. "I'll go."

Max felt her stomach hit the floor. She looked from Biggs to Alec and threw her hand up in disbelief. "Let Logan go, or someone else… why does it have to be an X5 anyway? We could send Regan or Mole."

"TC's systems are crippled. We need Dix and Logan working on them. And if we send a transhuman McKinley's guys will be on them before they can even get close enough to any damage," Biggs said reasonably. He understood Max's concern but Alec was not only one of the best at covert ops, but he'd be a level head to CeCe's often-explosive infiltration techniques.

"Veronica agreed to keep the CDC out of the loop but only for the next 12 hours. She's obligated to give her superiors a full update then and she hopes to offer them not only a cure but also the people responsible. She doesn't want the transgenics to burn for this any more than we do. We're on a deadline, the clock's ticking in more ways than one."

Alec shot Biggs a look. Biggs nodded and turned to talk to Logan. Grasping Max's arm, Alec steered her to a corner. "I have to do this. Trust me, if there was someone else better I'd be all for it, but we're short manned here. I want to do this for us Max. If White and The Conclave go down for good and we come up with the cure, the government will have to accept us. This is our chance to prove we're valuable to them…"

"They've got to know that we're onto them Alec or they wouldn't have risked coming here. I can't protect the kids on my own…"

"They'll be safe Max. These guys and Logan's contact are the only ones who'll know where you are. I'll be back before you know it." Alec gave her one of his best charming smiles but it didn't do much to lift her spirits. "Just tell me something, I really have to know."

Max had a sneaking suspicion it's about their first night together. She stiffed unconsciously, preparing herself for a personal attack against the carefully erected wall she'd build around those feelings. Tia snuggled against her chest and she hugged her tighter.

"Why did you run?"

Max narrowed her eyes at him, slightly defensive. "And you didn't?"

"Hey, that's different and you know it. Besides that's not answering my question?" Alec pointed out with a teasing glint in his eye.

Despite his obvious attempt to set her at ease, Max still felt like he was placing the blame on her. "I freaked out okay."

"Initially, I'd buy that yeah, but you avoided me for two months." She was admitting that she was scared but that wasn't enough for him anymore. He'd lost half a year of a life they could have shared together, he'd missed being there before because she'd pushed him away. He wanted an explanation.

Max bit her lip and looked at Jesse, avoiding looking at Alec directly. His hazel eyes were too intense right now. Having them on her, she felt as though he was stripping her bare of her defenses. She couldn't hold back or retreat behind her wall while he was watching her. Finding courage as Tia's heart beat against hers, Max lifted her eyes. "I needed time to figure things out, and it's not like you stuck around. When I realized I needed to talk things through, you'd disappeared."

"I think two months is plenty of time don't you think? And it's not like I didn't try to talk to you. You did a better job of evading me than you did White." He immediately regretted saying that when he saw the look of white shock on her face. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair…"

"You're right. It wasn't," Max said, levelly.

Alec touched her arm, and gently dragged her closer. "Shot up and on death's door, I'd still find away to get back to you."

"Don't joke about things like that." She nudged him with her elbow, but smiled at him with her eyes.

Alec leant down and captured her lips. He kissed her softly. They both heard CeCe cough loudly behind them and they broke apart reluctantly. "I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

**Notes: **Many thanks to acirefox for the beta. Please send me your thoughts, I seriously crave feedback. Thanks bunches guys. 


	11. Hidden agendas revealed

**Chapter 10**

**Washington D.C.**

Veronica got out of her car and rounded the bonnet. Across the street two men and a woman got out of squad car. "Thank you for responding to my call."

"Curiosity has always been a driving factor in my career. I'm just sorry we didn't flag the Senator sooner," said the man with graying hair. He offered his hand to Veronica. "Captain Grayson, and this is Sgt Pearce and Detective Holloway. We'll do our best to cover you, there rest of my department is off sick probably with that bug that's going around."

Detective Holloway was a thirty-something, attractive woman with a short blonde bob-cut hairstyle. Her smile was friendly enough but her stance said she was all business. "I've always thought McKinley was shady, but that record you faxed over blew me away. If you're going to take McKinley down for this, I hope your guys have enough to make it stick."

"That's what I'm looking to find out. Right now I need hard evidence linking him what's been happening today. There's a reason he wasn't at the White House when they ordered the quarantine, and I'm going to find the answer in there. Two inside and the others keep watch on the road, what do you think Captain?"

"Pearce, you take the squad car to the rear of the estate, it's off Regan Lane. Holloway, take Ms Walter's car and park up the street, we'll keep the lines open. After you Ms Walter," Grayson said with a wave of his hand.

Veronica headed for the main gates. She had a feeling should wait for Logan's team but she wasn't ordinarily patient. Besides she'd meet the Senator twice before. Despite being beady-eyed and far too presumptuous, he wasn't at all threatening, at least not in a physical sense.

After her blood run, Veronica put in some hard time looking into McKinley. That fact that he was not only at the center of the transgenic manhunt, but continently absent from the White House lock down made her more than a little suspicious about his involvement. He was being very thorough in placing blame on the transgenics, and she couldn't validate his claims at all. Since the well-publicized siege in Seattle, transgenics had been put on a high level watch lists of all the major government enforcement bodies. A transgenic didn't move a block without them knowing about it. The NSA were forced to release all the records they had on Manticore including DNA profiles, known transgenic mugs and active investigator placements. Reading the reports she noticed there were inconsistencies in project funding but none of her superiors raised any questions so she kept her mouth shut on it. Looking into McKinley she quickly found what she needed to get a warrant to search his property. An overseas bogus company, citing his wife as the sole director, had been trade with a trust the CIA had previously flagged with links to black market weapons trading. It had taken her more than a dozen calls to get a judge that could see her, and as soon as she had the warrant in hand, she put in a call to the local PD in McKinley's county.

Slowing to a crawl as he approached the rear entrance, Pearce put the car in park and turned off the headlights. The large oak by the roadside completely overshadowed the car and cut out the moonlight. They still had a few hours before daylight. McKinley was in the capital fielding the press and no doubt supervising the transgenic roundup, if they were lucky they'd only find the housekeeper home. Mrs McKinley had recently moved out of the family home after hushed divorce proceedings. If the Senator was as dirty as his paper trail suggested then he'd have to say good for the musses getting out while the man still had green. Unless she was in on it too, then it wouldn't matter whether she'd left him or not, she'd be going down with him. Pearce unbuttoned the top button on his uniform and pulled the neck of his white undershirt. It was getting uncomfortably hot in the car. He rolled down the window and sucked in a deep breath. Beads of sweat began to pool under his legs and armpits, and suddenly he wasn't feeling so good.

Veronica got over the wall without too much effort. It was the landing on the other side that had her disgruntled. Who grew a hedge behind a wall? Why not pansies or daffodils? Dusting off she waited for the Captain. The man already had a slight limp, maybe it would have been better if he'd waited for her to open the gate. He landed in the bushes with a thump and she heard the sound of cracking which she hoped was all twigs and branches.

She gave him a hand up. Grayson was breathing heavily but didn't complain. "He has a surveillance camera on the outside gate, and one at the main entrance of the house. We'll go around back, disable the power and then head inside."

Veronica nodded, that explained why he hadn't hung outside for her. "I'll follow your lead till we get inside." She bent a little and stuck close behind the Captain as he started along the wall. "Found blueprints for his house online, seems this design is popular in England. If he hasn't changed the plan, the study is on the first floor, east wing."

They reached the power box and the Captain flipped off the main. "How are you at breaking and entering?"

With a grin, Veronica pulled out her pocket lock pick set. "A pro."

The Captain chuckled and they made their way to the basement doors. There weren't any outside wires around the hinges and Veronica made short work of the padlock on the door. Wondering through the black maze with the aid of a penlight, they soon found another set of stairs that lead upward. The door at the top of the stairs had a doorknob and Veronica tried it.

"Locked." She passed the penlight over the door. "There's no keyhole." She felt a hand over her shoulder.

"Try this," Captain Grayson said.

He held out a bankcard. Veronica chuckled. "Right." She pushed the card into the door jam and jimmied the lock. There was a click and she tried the knob again. When it inched forward she passed the card back and gave him a triumphant grin. "Here we go."

As she pushed the door further open a read beam of light hit the corner of the door. Veronica saw it and her heart sank. "Go back." A hiss overhead caused her to look up and she saw gas pouring out from the vents above them. Covering her mouth and nose see signaled for the Captain to get out. It was too late. Neither of them moved a few steps before they collapsed to the floor. Veronica tried to crawl on her hands and knees but tears burned in her eyes and her lungs closed over. Her head slumped and she lost consciousness.

Holloway checked her watch. They should be inside by now. It wasn't like the Captain not to check in. "Captain is everything okay?" There was no answer. "Pearce, anything on your end?"

_"Holl, not doing so good. I think I've got that bug…"_

Cursing, Holloway opened her door and got out. "Hang ten Pearce. I'll call dispatch and have them send someone to pick you up." Pulling out her cellular she called for an ambulance and then went along the wall to find a way inside.

She found the open basement doors and took out her torch. "Captain?" Venturing down the short flight of stairs she spotted them a behind a row of shelves. She bent to check for a pulse. It was faint and erratic. Her eyes watered. "What that…" Her hands shook as she reached for her radio and all of a sudden it felt as though someone was squeezing her chest. She gasped for air. Trying to go back to the open door, she stumbled a few feet before collapsing.

**  
HQ, Terminal City**

Dix and Logan momentarily abandon their work to watch the riot outside Terminal City on the monitors. A group of extremists had started a bonfire and were in the process of throwing flaming cocktails over the fence. The flames were spreading. Flashing lights appeared in the corner of the camera view, so more cavalry had arrived. It could mean one of two things either troublemakers were about to be arrested, or local law enforcement were finally getting in on the transgenic round up.

"More guns on the fence," Luke said with a sad sigh.

Mole picked up a shotgun and cocked it. "They get one foot too close and they'll lose it," he said with a growl.

Biggs turned from the table where he was going over new defense plans with a few other X5s and transhumans. He caught sight of Clemente getting out a squad car. He wasn't personally familiar with the guy but he knew Max was. The day of the Jam Pony affair, he'd been across town in hiding with a few other transhumans trying to get to Terminal City. Max said he was a good cop, but maybe the good cop and just got passed his take down orders.

Terminal City Perimeter 

Clemente took the megaphone handed to him by one of his officers. The police dresses in riot gear stood nearby, none of them were doing much to stop the attack the civilians were launching against Terminal City. At least no one had gotten bold enough to attempt climbing the fence yet. He looked up and noticed shadows moving on the rooftops on the other side of the perimeter. He hoped Max was still on talking terms. If someone didn't cool this riot they'd have blood on their hands tonight, maybe both transgenic and human this time.

"Men your orders are to get these people back. Nobody breeches the police line. Any man or women who does will be arrested is that understood." He signaled for two officers to tape of the entire length of fence between the light pole at one end of the street and the squad car parked next to the vacant building opposite. Ducking under the tape, he walked toward the chained gate. He could see more shadows a few hundred meters away watching him. "I don't want anyone to get hurt here. Can I speak to Max? I just want to talk. We've got a lot of angry and scared people out here and if we can meet face to face, maybe we can settle a few questions we all have."

Max and Biggs hung back watching from a distance. Logan was talking in her ear and it wasn't doing a lot of good for her concentration.

_"You'll be out in the open, Max. Clemente might be an honest cop but all you need is one anti-transgenic to make one wrong move…"_

"Logan you're not saying anything I'm not already thinking. Please just monitor the area and keep us updated, that all I need." She tried to be nice about it, but from the breathing on the other end she knew she'd hurt his feelings. Damn it, she didn't need anyone else telling her this was crazy. She knew that, and right now her first instincts were telling her to take her kids and get out of Terminal City because it was sure to be going to hell in handbasket the second one shot was fired from their side of the fence. "Biggs, you make it clear to our guys that nobody fires unless some brings one of ours or they start barreling though the fence understood."

"Got it Max."

Stepping out of the shadows Max suddenly wished she'd taken on CeCe's habit of wearing a vest. Sure they could dodge bullets but never in her life had she felt so many crosshairs locked on her every move.

Clemente met Max at the fence, a few feet and chain mesh were all that stood between them. Her eyes momentarily flickered to his gun and he got the feeling that even though it was strapped to his side, it wouldn't be any good to him if things turned ugly. She looked like an ordinary young woman, slender build, medium height and soft looking brown hair, but in her eyes he saw different. She had hard eyes, which spoke of life experiences that a seasoned commander, wise and gray usually had. She'd probably lost more men that he had his entire career. Not that it was something he wanted to compare notes. He just knew that the experience changed you, made you cold, bitter and sometimes cynical against better judgment.

"You wanted to talk?" Max said not losing her aggressive stance for a minute. She kept her arms loosely at her sides and never lost sight of any one of the armed officers on Clemente's side of the fence.

"McKinley claims that the transgenics caused the outbreak."

"And yet you're here and we've been in Seattle for years before this."

"But if the transgenics weren't responsible why isn't there a single report of transgenic getting sick?"

Max snickered and fought the urge to fold her arms. Any sudden or suspicious movement on her part would no doubt earn a bullet in the head. She kept her anger to a minimum. Clemente wasn't blaming the transgenics, he just like a lot of others just had questions that begged answering. "If a transgenic died for anything, bullet, starvation, a lynching or this sickness no news report would cover it, none of you would be concerned about it, and it would probably go unnoticed by everyone. Why should we care when it was norms who made us immune to almost every bug and bio chemical out there?"

"If you're immune then you have to help," someone yelled.

More people joined in with similar sentiments.

Clemente ordered them to quiet down. "Are you working on helping?"

"The CDC are sending a team to take samples. We don't know if we're even compatible with humans," she lied.

Rioters behind the line grew restless and some threw a bottle over the fence, which exploded a few feet away from Max.

"We're done talking," she hissed. "Keep your people out and we'll keep ours right here. No one needs to get hurt." Turning on her heel, she hurried back to the cover of the buildings. Blood pounded in her ears and once she reached the cover of darkness she watched Clemente shaking his head as he walked away.

Clemente walked over to one of his SWAT men. "Keep a team guarding the line. Nobody goes in or out. Station men on the rooftops either side of the street. Order people home. If the transgenics can help us, we can't give them a reason not to."

**  
The Infirmary **

Lexie was busy cleaning up from the last patient to the infirmary when a buzzing caught her ear. She thought it was her hearing playing tricks on her and brushed it off the first time she heard it. But when it started again a few seconds later, she tried search out the source. It was coming from the diaper bag that they'd picked up from White. Unzipping the front pocket, she pulled out a cellular phone. She didn't recognize the number on the front and she knew better than to answer a foreign phone. White could have booby-trapped it for all they knew. Practically jumping out of her skin when it rang again, she hotfooted it to HQ, diaper bag in tow.

**HQ, Terminal City**

Lexie arrived to find that the atmosphere in the Command Center already wrecked of tension. The only ones oblivious to it all seemed to be Max's kids who were peacefully sleeping under the watchful eye of both Max and Joshua. Lexie caught her gaze the moment she stepped through the door. Maybe it was the fact that she'd burst in slightly disheveled and shouldering a fat, pastel blue bag.

"What's wrong?" Max said standing up from the table.

The phone buzzed in her palm, and Lexie held it at arms length. "Courtesy of our not so dearly departed. Found it in here," she said off loading the bag on the table space next to the baby seats.

Max unzipped the main compartment and emptied the contents on the table. Diapers, powder, pacifiers, formula, baby wipes and a couple of empty bottles were all that were inside. She patted down the bag, no hidden extras. "Is there a number?" Lexie told her the number from memory. "Probably another cell."

"It's clean," said Joshua.

"How do you know?" Max said in surprise.

"Biggs been giving me lessons on…"

"It's nothing Josh, just might come in handy some time."

Max shot Biggs a dirty look. He was teaching Joshua how to make explosives? They needed to have a serious talk later. There was being prepared and then there was being fanatic, she didn't want anyone accidentally loosing limbs at amateur demolition school.

Taking the phone from Lexie, she answered it on the first buzz. "Who is this?"

_"Miss me?"_

A chill snaked down her spine the microsecond his voice filtered into her ear. "White," she answered with venom.

_"I won't waste time with pleasantries, no doubt Eyes Only is already trying to pinpoint my location. I'm on a secure cell but I'm not stupid enough to misjudge him, you know what I want. Give me Ray's location and I'll let your babies live."_

Her hands shook as the blood under her skin went cold. "What do you mean…" Her voice trembled even as she fought to hold on to her composure.

_"Think microexplosives, 494 will know what I mean."_

"He won't do it Max," Biggs said.

White laughed overhearing the comment. _"Do you really want to find out?"_

Max gripped the phone till her knuckles turned white and the plastic cell splintered under the pressure. With trembling fingers she loosened her grip. "You'll never get away with this," she warned him coldly.

White snickered and Max could almost see his cruel smile. _"I already have 452. You have one hour."_

Max let the phone slip from her grasp and she sunk into the nearest chair. Biggs didn't need to hear what White said, he could tell from the look on her face that it was bad. But he had heard. He was sure all of the transgenics in the room had.

"He's not that inhuman. He kept them from the Conclave…"

"You don't know how badly he wants Ray," Max argued. "He'll do it and he won't even give it a second thought. I just want to know how?"

"He probably planned this before we picked them up. He hasn't had access to them since." Lexie cast a worried look over the babies.

Max stood up and started pacing. "I have to call Alec…"

"There's nothing he can do Max." For a moment there Biggs thought he might lose his head with the look she gave him, but Logan provided a distraction.

"I'll call Laura and let her know what's happened." Logan stood and made a move for the stairs, then frowned and went to sit down again. Running a hand through his hair he met her gaze across the room. "I can't let White have their location if she says no Max. I'm sorry but…"

"I understand," said Max bitterly. Biting her bottom lip, Max blinked back tears as she looked at her sleeping children. "I need to get out of here."

"It's going to be tough to get past the norms outside but we were supposed to be at the lab already. The sewers are going to be fowl but it's just till we make it to the junction two blocks down. We can lift a ride from there."

"Let me know the minute you get her answer," Max directed at Logan.

Logan nodded and watched her leave with Lexie. There wasn't anything in the world he wouldn't surrender right now be able to give her what she needed right now, but it wasn't up to him. Risking Laura and Ray's safety for the kids wasn't fair. Then, life never had been fair to them. A cold reminder of that fact was digging into his butt right now. He didn't really need it to walk but his legs just weren't the same. They probably never would be. He put the exoskeleton out of his mind and focused on the task at hand. Getting hold of Laura at this hour was going to be tough, but persuading her to help them was going to be the impossible deed. If he could just figure out some way to buy them more time, maybe they could get the explosives out and not have to give White anything. It was possible right? After all hadn't Alec gotten one of those things stuck in his head once?

* * *

**  
Notes:** This has been with the betas for two weeks but I still haven't gotten anything back, so please bear with any errors you come across. I'll repost as soon as I get the proof back. In the meantime I thought I'd ease the wait. 


	12. Desperate measures

**Chapter 11  
**  
**Langley Landing Pad **

Alec looked out the window and saw the lights circling the landing pad below. The car park outside the building was full of cars but there wasn't a single light on in the building. He scanned the area and noticed a solitary figure standing beside a black van. He started moving towards the landing zone as the helicopter descended. Wasn't Veronica a woman? Where was she?

They touched down and Alec pushed open his door. CeCe unbuckled her restraints and grabbed their gear from by her feet. Alec took one of the bags and helped her down. "He went around the helicopter and tapped on the pilot's window. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"I had instructions to bring you to CIA headquarters, that's all I know." The pilot's radio crackled and he turned away from Alec. He adjusted his microphone and said, "Jeremy here, go ahead."

"We need an urgent pick up. Newark port, wharf 32."

The pilot started up the rotors again. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I have to refuel."

"Can I give them an ETA?"

"Twenty minutes."

Alec was about to interrupt him again when CeCe nudged him. The guy that he'd seen from the air was crossing the grass and was waving them over. Alec adjusted the strap on his shoulder and nodded for CeCe to follow. As the helicopter lifted off behind them, they met up with the man halfway to the car park.

The young man extended his hand to Alec. He looked to be his early twenties, far too young to be a field agent. At least for a norm, the government wasn't still actively using transgenics were they?

"Harry Quinn, I run op-tech for Veronica's team. I know you were expecting her to meet you but I haven't heard from her in over an hour."

Alec watched the younger man worry his bottom lip and wring his hands. Smirking to himself Alec wondered if there was more than plutonic and professional interest on Harry's part for his colleague. And what was Logan's connection to her? An old friend he'd said. Eyes Only contact or genuine friend? She was doing an awful lot on behalf of the transgenics; she'd gone out on a limb offering to plead their case in D.C. and to hold onto the information of a possible cure from the CDC. "Do you know where she was going?"

Harry nodded. "She asked me to do a full background check on Senator McKinley. Usually I need prior special authorization for someone that high profile, but these are extenuating circumstances and my boss said Veronica had lead and to give her any back up she needed."

He was rambling, it was a whole lot of information that they really didn't need to know and CeCe could tell that if she didn't cut in soon, they'd waste another five minutes just standing around waiting for the guy to realize that they were on a mission. "What does she want with McKinley?"

"She believes that he might be involved in what happened today, so she wanted to look into it."

"She should have waited," Alec said grudgingly. "When did she last contact you?"

Harry wrung his hands again. "She should have called by now, she was just going to look around. She had local PD help her out, but she should have checked in…"

Alec grabbed Harry by the arm and urged him toward the van. "Talk and drive. We're going to the Senator's place now."

**  
Inside the van**

Alec kept an eye on Harry while he drove. CeCe had climbed in the back intent on checking out the equipment. He could hear her rummaging around and he hoped that her conscience was operational. Not that he'd turned into an anti-theft advocate, but stealing from under the nose of a government agent whilst working with them wasn't a smart move. All the heat already on the trangenics at present was enough to handle, without ticking off a techie that was okay by him, for the moment.

"So where do you work out of Harry? I'm assuming not at Langley since you managed to escape the lockdown…"

"How did you know about that?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

Alec shot him an impatient glare and he watched the man swallow uncomfortably. A sheen of sweat seemed appear around the rim of his collar. He made him nervous, good Alec thought with an internal grin of satisfaction.

"…ah our unit is a covert branch, and we operate out of D.C." he answered avoiding looking in Alec's direction.

There was a clatter behind them and Alec almost laughed when he saw Harry flinch and cringe. Someone was playing with his toys and he didn't like it one bit.

"Ah huh. GPS has her at stationary at…1150 Lone Oak Rd, Charles Town."

"That's West Virginia," Alec frowned.

"Four hours from here, but only an hour from D.C.," Harry said with a grimace. "I'm backtracking…I was in D.C. with Veronica earlier this morning, seems like I've been everywhere in the past few hours."

"Maybe we should have hitched a ride with Jeremy?" At Harry's confusion gaze, Alec explained, "The helicopter was headed for Newark."

"But then we'd have no equipment."

Alec had a rebuttal to that dilemma, but he doubted Harry would appreciate his talents as a cat burglar. "If Veronica's in trouble, which I'm assessing as very likely, she could be dead before we get there."

Harry sent him a look of alarm. "He wouldn't…she had a warrant to search his house."

Shaking his head at the younger man's naivety, Alec sighed. "If McKinely's behind the outbreak he can make her death look like an accident." He tapped the wall and CeCe appeared in the grate. "Patch into Jeremy's radio. We're going with him to Newark."

**  
Senator's house, Charles Town**

McKinley smiled bitterly at his companion. "I designed the security system just last year. Never actually thought it would prove useful."

The woman in a black suit, wearing a dark frown studied the unconscious woman in the chair McKinley was standing over. "Who is she?"

"Someone who will soon be of little consequence. What is the Conclave's report?" Before calling the Conclave to advise them of the possible threat to their operation, he had searched the intruders. The people he'd found in his basement turned out to be CIA Special Agent Veronica Walter, Police Captain Fred Grayson and Detective Laura Holloway.

"Delivery on all targets. We will have our results finalized by the end of the week. Seems Ames proved worthy despite all his problems."

McKinley nodded. "Indeed." They'd developed the delivery system based on White's NSA funded, highly expensive, air dispersed, genetic targeting experiment. He bent to slap the unconscious woman's face. When she didn't rouse, he retrieved a syringe from his desk. Tapping the plastic, he watched a few air bubbles disappear from the liquid within. He pushed the plunger and a small amount of fluid spurted from the needle. "How about we give you a little air." He stuck the needle into her neck and emptied the contents into her vein.

Veronica's eyes flew open and her head fell back. She sucked air into her lungs like a person who just broke the surface after being under water for too long. It took a minute for her vision to clear and she felt her skin crawl when she realized who was standing next to her. A woman with cold assessing eyes watched her from across the room. She didn't recognize her. But from the gold chain around her neck, Veronica recognized the symbol as the one Logan had associated with the group responsible for outbreak. "What did you do to us?"

"Nothing that wouldn't have happened to you eventually," McKinley said with an unsympathetic stare. "But I did give you something to temporarily bring you around. Feeling a little drowsy, a bit feverish Ms Walter?" He smiled at her with a calculating grin. "Don't worry, it means you're still alive."

"Why keep me alive? I can prove that you and your friends are the ones behind this and not the transgenics…"

"Who said anything about that? You'll die Ms Walter, just not before you tell me everything you know. Who have you been talking to?" McKinley demanded, quietly circling her chair to stand in front of her.

Veronica straightened. Her muscles felt stiff and her nerves burned. How long had she been out? "Where's Captain Grayson?"

McKinley smiled cruelly. "They won't be interrupting us any time soon."

"You're not here to ask questions. We're asking, you're talking, what do you know?" the woman said, her pale hands curling into fists.

Swallowing thickly, Veronica tried to process a plan. They weren't going to let her go. They probably killed the Captain and Detective Holloway. Without whatever McKinley had given her, they would probably stay in the induced coma and die. Stalling would just aggravate them. Maybe if she told them what she knew, it'd make them nervous. Maybe if she told them she had already spilled the beans, it'd buy her a little more time. Logan had sent back up. They should have already landed by now. 'But they're in Virginia, Veronica. Impatient as always, you didn't wait. It'll be too late by the time the figure out where you are.'

McKinley could sense that she was biding her time. "Rescue or no rescue, you're all going to share the same fate. I've just postponed your end for now. That gas you breathed in carries the same pathogen that's infected cities across America." He chuckled at the sudden loss of color in her face. "Don't worry. If you're a good girl, and you tell me everything, I might make it quick for you." He pulled a gun from inside his jacket. "Your choice."

She felt her eyes glaze over. Already her chest started to feel tight again. It was getting harder to breathe. "I know you and your precious Conclave planned today's attack. It was the reason why you were conveniently absent from the White House session and subsequent quarantine. How fortunate that after every cabinet member dies from this mysterious illness, you'll be the first in line to the Presidency," Veronica managed to spit out while she started to wheeze.

McKinley leaned forward to glower down at her. "Big accusations there, pity you'll have no one to share your concerns with." He smiled triumphantly at his companion by the window. "If you had anything, you wouldn't have risked coming here."

"Ames White gave up a list of names. You executed a mass strike, targeting all the major governing bodies simultaneously. Whilst he wasn't privy to the exact plan, his testimony will put every one of you behind bars for conspiracy against the President and an act of terrorism against the American people. Eyes Only will go live with a state-wide broadcast, in less than an hour. And then everyone will know what you've done."

The woman by the window folded her arms, and smirked with callous indifference. "Eyes Only, isn't a transgenic and what he knows won't matter because he'll be silenced before he can tell anyone."

"Any closing threats, Ms Walter?"

McKinley was aiming his gun with her head when someone crashed through the den window. The distraction allowed a second intruder to take McKinley by surprise. The gun fell to the floor as his arm was twisted behind his back. The gun was kicked and slid along the floor bumping into her foot. Veronica struggled against her ties, trying to get loose. The muscles in her arms and legs burned and it hurt to move at all but she knew if she stayed put, she'd wind up dead.

The older woman in a dark suit went for the gun and Alec shot her at close range in the shoulder. "Not so fast." He picked up the gun from the floor and by that time, CeCe had McKinley kissing the wall.

Veronica sagged in her chair when she saw a familiar face come barrelling through the door. He was red faced and breathless. "Harry."

Gun in hand, and sweating profusely, Harry gave her a relieved smile. "Way to call in back up." He holstered his gun and pulled a pocket knife. Cutting Veronica free, he helped her stand. "You okay?"

Veronica shook her head. "But I will be." She sent a pointed glare in McKinley's direction. "It's your turn to start talking."

**  
Melbay Pharmaceuticals, Seattle**

Max held Jesse trying to feed him formula from one of the bottles White had supplied. He was fussing and there was more milk going down his clothes than in his mouth.

Beverly stood to one side on the phone with Metro Medical. She was getting an update on the state of their emergency wing. She'd just finished talking to a contact at Harbor Lights. The situation was getting worse. Soon there wouldn't be any more beds to house the sick. Hanging up the phone, Beverly put her hands in her coat pocket and talked toward Max. "Heath Services have declared it an epidemic in Seattle. It's looking that way in emergency rooms around the country. Hospitals are treating it as best they can but it's like the killer flu outbreak decades ago. It's spreading rapidly and sooner there's not going to be anyone to treat the patients.

Dr Adrian Steen, who'd been working on infected blood samples with Lexie, waddled over in his biohazard protection suit. He'd been playing with bacteria all week and had been lucky enough to be in self-imposed quarantine when the outbreak hit the news. "It's got a fast incubation rate. Less than twenty-four hours. We've narrowed the biology of the pathogen slightly. It has a limited life span outside the body and it's not a strain of bacteria or a virus they've can identify. However it's being spread, the infected had to have come in direct contact with the contagion or with an infected person's blood."

"We haven't been able to figure out how it's spreading. Most of the patients are too sick to communicate once they're admitted." Beverly looked over at the car seat Tia was in when she heard the baby start to cry. She noticed the distress on Max's face and touched her arm. "I'll get her."

Giving up on the bottle. Max lifted Jesse to her shoulder and began rubbing his back. He settled after burping loudly, and Max sighed in relief. The feeling didn't last as she got the distinct impression that there was something wet seeping through her top. Inspection proved that part of what had gone into her son, had just come up again. Forgetting her discomfort and frustration for the moment. A thought came to her. "Last year when I was cut with this cult's knife, they'd dipped it in python's blood. It was some sort of ritual testing for certain antibodies. Could it be the same thing?"

"It's worth checking out," Adrian agreed. "Anyone know where to get a python on short notice?"

"The CDC are sending two agents from their Epidemic Intelligence Service. They'll be here in an hour. I'll ask them to pick one up on the way in," Beverly said. She held Tia to her chest and rocked her gently. "I know this is probably a really invasive thing to ask Max, but there's something you can do in the mean time."

Her hand stilled on Jesse's back. "I won't let you use the children, that's non-negotiable…"

"I wasn't going to say that, and I would never ask you to jeopardize the safety and health of your children. But we know that they're immune, Max. We also know that you are, but there are dozens of newborns in Seattle alone, that aren't."

"I don't know how I can help without giving blood and there's no way it'll be enough to save them all."

"I'm not suggesting that you can. But your breast milk has your immunity and we can give it to those sick babies." At Max's stricken look, Beverly tried to reason her through her obvious shock. "Jesse and Tia don't need it right now…"

"I don't even breastfeed them," Max argued uncomfortably. "I don't know the first thing about it."

"Please just think about it," Beverly pleaded.

**  
McKinley's house**

Alec has his own form of interrogation. "Transgenics are supposed to be scum right? I wonder how your partners would feel about how up close and personal you're gonna get with one?"

CeCe uses her camera phone to take pictures of them. She pretends to lick his ear, and grins wickedly at the involuntary shudder her proximity evokes from him. "Oh don't act so shocked James. I know your dirty little fantasies…"

"Kill us, torture us, you'll never get us to betray our cause," the woman spat.

Alec shot her a dark look, and tightened the plastic cords around her ankles until her skin started to turn blue. "Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way." He went to McKinley's desk, noticing the discarded syringe. He picked it up and wiped the needle on his pants. Inserting the syringe in his arm, he began to draw blood. Half filling it, he extracted the needle and bent his arm to stop the bleeding. He could feel the woman's eyes on him as he approached McKinley. "Maybe you'd like a taste of what you've been so intent on bleeding for the past two years."

Veronica watched in shock as Alec started to put the needle into McKinley's neck.

McKinley's eyes grew wide and his hands shock uncontrollably. The woman in the corner stifled a gasp and CeCe's lips curled into a feral grin. "Wait, wait. What…what do you want?" McKinley stammered.

"I want the names of every single familiar responsible for today's attack. What is it that you top dogs call yourselves? Ames said, the Conclave? Is that right?"

McKinley nodded weakly. Alec still had the needle in his neck and he could feel the muscles bunching around the intrusion in his skin. "The Conclave has 29 chairs, but I can't give you the names of all the people involved – it's impossible."

Alec rolled his eyes and started to depress the plunger.

McKinley felt the added pressure instantly and tensed in the chair, his legs trembling, as sweat started to pour from his temples. "Wait, please."

"Why should we? No amount of pleading stopped you from hunting us like animals," CeCe grated savagely.

"Someone always knows," Alec prompted. "There's always a head bastard that knows everything his little minions are doing. Or is it a head bitch?" He turned his head to zero in on the woman in the corner. "Maybe I'm asking the wrong person."

**  
HQ, Terminal City**

Logan pulled out his phone but frowned when he read the number. It was Alec. He'd been expecting a call back from Laura. She still hadn't responded to his message regarding White. They were running out of time. In ten minutes, they'd find out if White had been bluffing or if he really was a merciless killer. "Yeah."

_"Logan, we have the list. Veronica is sending it now. Access it on secure remote account beta. We've also forwarded a copy to Langley and the White House Office. Give them half an hour to respond. If you don't hear from us, go ahead and broadcast." _

Logging onto the server as Alec had instructed, Logan opened the message and scanned the contents. He paled as he recognized some of the names on the list. These were industry heavy weights, powerful government officials, and even foreign contacts living in the States with diplomatic immunity. The CIA and President Glassner's administration had limited time to respond, but they were all on borrowed time. Every second that ticked by, someone else took their last breath fighting the effects of the outbreak.

Biggs jogged up the stairs to the Command Center and put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "We have a problem."

"What now?" Logan said the strain he was feeling, revealed in his voice. He rubbed his temple with one hand and glanced up at Biggs.

"It's probably too late, but you should move to the containment facility on the other side of the main complex." At Logan's questioning look, Biggs continued. "The men I had watching the parameter have been admitted to the infirmary. Seems Clemente's guys are out too. Emergency services rolled in five minutes ago. Two of those guys didn't make it."

"It's spreading too fast. We might not be able to get a cure in time," Logan admitted hopelessly.

"Any word on White?" Biggs asked. With all that had happened in the last hour, the threat to the children had been constantly on his mind. Max was counting on them.

Logan shook his head. "I have to call Max."

Biggs squeezed his shoulder. "I'll send Josh to help you with whatever you need to take down there." He walked away not envying Logan's position at all. Sie, a Manticore trained field medic like Lexie, was confident that all the transgenics would pull through despite their current symptoms, but Logan wasn't a transgenic. His only chance now was the cure that the Docs were working on, or not getting infected. And with how fast things were spreading, that possibility seemed highly unlikely.

**  
McKinley's**

Thirty-six minutes had passed and still no word from Langley or Washington, official or otherwise. Veronica flipped her phone shut with a short grunt of frustration. "I understand how stretched thin everyone must be at the moment, but there had to be someone still working on this out there?" She whipped her hand across her forehead. Her throat felt dry and sore. She shed her jacket and gratefully took the bottle of water Harry passed her.

"You're feeling it aren't you?" McKinley said quietly. "The white blood cell boost I gave you is spent. The Day of Reckoning has been foretold in our history books, and can't be stopped."

CeCe stood up and made a point to kick him as she walked past to switch on the television. "Perfect timing," she said smiling proudly. They'd missed his intro, but the familiar red and blue lines told them all they needed to know.

_"…These are just some of the people responsible for the attack not only on the President's life but also that of every American citizen. This group who call themselves The Conclave, and their associates will be brought to justice. You can't run, and you can't hide. We know who you are, and the lives lost today will forever be marked against your names. As citizens we put our faith in the government to uphold the law and serve justice. How President Glassner and his administration responds to these terrorists will shape our future and our faith in the system. This has been an Eyes Only streaming video bulletin. Stay strong in the struggle. Peace. Out."_

The woman's face darkened with uncontrolled scorn. "You think you've won? This is far from over. 5000 years of planning won't be undone by a few freaks of science…"

"Shut up," CeCe barked.

Alec lounged casually against the desk, surveying the two Familiars leaning, bound against the wall. "So while God was planning Earth's salvation you guys were planning its demise?" The woman clamped her mouth shut, but shivered in fear as Alec waved the syringe for her to see. "You didn't sell Sandeman and his work proves that the Conclave are wrong about the future. I just want to know one more thing. How are you spreading it?" When neither of them answered, he stood up and started to walk over.

"It won't matter," McKinley practically screamed in desperation.

Squatting down in front of them, Alec pushed the plunger just a little so that blood coated the needle. "How?"

Veronica scanned over the list that CeCe had taken from the woman. Her vision was starting to blur but she was sure there was something significant about one of the names she'd read, _Denis Truss._ She blinked and looked again, trying to make sure her eyes weren't reading something that wasn't there. She leaned her head against the wall. The cool wood gave her a moment's relief and she closed her eyes. Where had she heard that name before? Then it came to her. He was the director of Odezz Inc, the makers and distributors of the most popular air freshener in the States. "They're using aerosols," she whispered weakly. "Denis Truss owns Odezz Inc."

"What?" CeCe asked. "They're spreading it using air freshener?"

"It doesn't explain how they've hit Terminal City. Transgenics don't exactly use the stuff." Biggs had called in a few minutes ago to update them on the latest from the home front. He'd tried to ask about Max but Biggs sounded hurried, and Alec understood the chaos that HQ must have been under so he kept things short.

"That's not all they produce," Harry supplied. "They have military and private market contracts for tear gas and pepper spray. I'll call Langley with the new information."

"I'll call… the CDC…" Veronica said her eyes drooping closed. It was so hot. Her temples were pounding and it was getting harder to concentrate.

Alec noticed her sway and caught her as she fell forward in the chair. "CeCe call Logan, and tell him how they're disbursing it. He can call the CDC and the lab." Turning back to Veronica, he checked her pulse. "Come on, Veronica, stay with us. You'll get through this, just hang on okay."

"What do we do with them?" Harry said with a nod in McKinley's direction.

"We'll drive them over to the transgenic holding complex in Washington. Got friends dying to meet them," CeCe said casually. "Come on pops. We're going for a little ride."

* * *

**Notes: **Thank you to tabitha5 & calistra for the super-fast betas. If you want to see more on this and you liked this chapter, please let me know. 


	13. Out of time

**Chapter 12**

**Melbay Pharmaceuticals, Seattle **

Beverly worked tirelessly with the CDC's Epidemic Intelligence Service Agents, trying to come up with a vaccine. She had to cart blood samples up three flights of stairs because of another brown out. It was just their luck. They had a portable generator running in the lab but power was limited. They had to switch machines on one at a time and kept lighting to a minimum. Lexie was working on a cure for all people already infected, using a sample of Max's blood and getting it to react with infected samples to extract the reactive antibody. They also had volunteers working around the clock bagging transgenic blood and extracting the globulin from the plasma to be given to sick patients.

Lexie had one of the EIS agents working with her on creating a synthetic antibody from Max's blood. Out of all the blood samples taken from trangenics, it was the most effective in combating the virus, but they were still at least an hour away from running a trial. An antigen was proving difficult because they couldn't isolate the specific gene that caused the virus to multiply.

"How far away is that snake?" Adrian Steen asked impatiently.

"The Seattle Metro Zoo only has one python and they're fighting us on surrendering it," Beverly explained.

Lexie pulled a face. "Don't they understand what's happening here? It's a snake, can't we just break in and steal it."

Adrian chuckled. "I like how this woman thinks." He shook his head and replaced the dropper he held into the bottle by the microscope. "By the time we get the governor to sign an order requisitioning it, another ten people would have died. And that's just in Seattle."

One of the EIS Agent's closed his phone and crossed to Beverly. "New information from Washington. It's being spread by air delivery, Odezz products. I've got samples of air freshener, tear gas grenades and pepper spray on the way."

"Why now though? These products would have been on the shelves and in use for months. What some kind of delay mechanism, a sub-chamber?" Beverly said in puzzlement.

"It could be genetically altered with a specific time response, we won't know till we can test the samples. If we can match the samples to the infected blood, we can nail these bastards. That's hard evidence," Adrian reasoned.

"Guess that means the snake lives," Lexie said with a half smirk.

"Mr Python just found himself a life line, although, I'd still like to draw blood for micro-study later. It'd be interesting to figure out the source of how they cooked this nasty bug up, it's nothing I've ever come across before."

Max sat quietly in an office across the room. It didn't offer much in the way of privacy considering every wall was a plate glass window, but at least it was quiet and out of the way. She'd already pumped out about 1 pint of breast milk, and it was well on the way to the nearest maternity ward. Losing that fluid, along with the good quart she'd given in blood, she was starting to feel dehydrated. Water just didn't seem to cut it. She was so tired and drained, that she practically jumped out of her skin when a phone rang.

Her skin began to crawl the second the familiarly of that sound dawned on her. A sickening feeling curdled in her stomach and her throat tightened. It had been in the back of her mind the past hour, and the second hour Logan had bought them when Laura hadn't answered them, but now time had run out.

With trembling fingers, she answered the cellular phone. "I'm here."

_"Max, he's calling again. We'll run a trace as soon as I patch through the line."_

Max could hear the anxiety in his voice. She knew he wanted to say sorry and tell her that it'd all be okay but both would sound hollow right now. Her hands trembled and she struggled to keep her voice even as she answered him. "You did everything you could, Logan."

_"It doesn't make me feel any better. I'm sorry, Max. Patching now."_

A tear slipped down her cheek as she heard a crackle on the line. The babies were finally asleep, but as she reached out to them it was as though they could feel her distress and they whimpered in their sleep. She wheeled her chair as close to the table as she could and she buried her head between them, hugging them both. "You're a bastard," she cried bitterly.

_"I don't think that was ever in dispute," White said dryly. "You're out of time. I think you know what I want."_

"Go to hell," Max seethed, tears coursing down her face in rivers.

White swore on the other end of the line. "You'll wish you'd never laid eyes on my son. It's not over 452. Oh wait, for your kids – it is."

The explosion sent her, the table and the babies crashing through the glass. The phone fell from her hand and skidded across the tile floor. The last thing Max thought before she lost consciousness was that she had managed to cover them, the second she'd felt the burning heat and searing pain in her back.

**A dark candle lit room**

Lexie's face came swimming into focus and Max groaned, immediately feeling her back. It was as thought she'd been stabbed a hundred times over. She was lying on her stomach and her face was turned to the side. She choked with tears of relief when she saw her kids. Despite a few little grazes, they were okay.

"You and the capsules took the brunt of it. Despite the heck of a shock, they were mostly fine. I don't know about my ears though," Lexie joked softly. The explosion had been sudden and loud but that was nothing compared to the dual vocals of two very distraught transgenic babies.

"That was no micro-explosive."

"No it wasn't," Lexie said. "He wasn't sadistic enough to do it after all. It was in the baby bag. There's not a lot left of it. Biggs' is going over it. He says it was probably a new type of high-grade explosive, harder to detect. Joshua couldn't sniff it out. They're searching for the trigger. And they got a lock on White."

"I'll kill him," Max said vehemently, trying to get out of bed.

Lexie forced her down gently. "You're not going anywhere. Let the guys handle it, Max. You're in no shape to move."

Adrian poked his head in the door. "Can I come in?"

"Only if you're bringing good news," Lexie warned.

Stepping through the door, Adrian crossed his heart. "Promise. We got the results back from the first trial. The synthetic antibody is working. Two people have already come out of a coma, and one person who was on a respirator is breathing normally and can sit up."

"That's great. I guess we better get cracking on mass production then."

"Yeah," Adrian said breaking out in a grin. "But I just wanted to say thank you, Max. Without you, this wouldn't have been possible. You have my personal thanks, and I'm sure once it comes out, others will feel the same. If you ever need anything – a lab, tests, money, you name it…"

Max remembered CJ and what he said to her before saving her life. _"You're it man. You're my only chance." _He'd tasered his own brother and broken her out because he'd believed in Sandeman's prophecy. He'd taken a bullet for her to make sure she escaped. Now he was out there, somewhere counting on her to repay the favor. "Actually, you can something for me. I have a friend. He was admitted to a psych facility here in Seattle. I need to find out where. He saved my life. I have a feeling I might need to return the favor right about now."

"He's not a transgenic?" Adrian queried.

"No and he's not immune, so his probably running out of time…"

"I'll see what I can do Max, but I can't make any promises."

"I know, thanks Adrian."

**  
Transgenic Holding Location, Washington**

Alec was with Harry in processing, working with the FBI in getting the transgenics released. The information they provided the government on McKinley and his co-conspirators was more than enough to clear the transgenics. But they also had ulterior motives for trying to get into the transgenics good graces.

They'd learned from the CDC that the transgenics were producing antibodies and fighting off the virus. In Seattle they already had X-series donating blood to help stabilize the onslaught of infected patients.

It had been over five hours since he'd talked to Max and he was already feeling the ache. Walking away from her in the Command Center was the hardest thing he had, had to do in a long time. She'd constantly been in his thoughts. How was she? How were the twins?

He picked up his cell phone and called Biggs. "I think we're done here. First ride I can get, we're headed back."

_"You might want to put that on hold, just till we settle the score for good," Biggs said hesitantly._

Alec tensed. Just the tone of his friend's voice set him on edge. "Spill it, Biggs."

_"White tried to get a location out of Max. He used the kids as leverage. We couldn't deliver, so he made good on his threat."_

The room swayed and Alec sank into the nearest chair feeling a chill all over. "Max is…"

_"They're okay, and we have his location. Alec, he's in Washington."_

As soon as he got the co-ordinates out of Biggs, Alec snapped the phone shut. He heard Biggs trying to explain something further but he didn't have time to listen. His blood boiled in his veins and his fingers cracked at his sides. The phone buzzed in his pocket and he ignored it, along with Harry's curious glance as he strode out the heavy double doors.

CeCe had to sprint to catch up with him. She'd been talking with the X5 who'd taken charge of the transgenics in holding, and noticed Alec leaving. "Hey, what's up?"

"I've got to take care of something," Alec said bluntly. CeCe paused in her stride at his tone and Alec didn't wait for her. He climbed into the nearest car and hotwired the engine. Throwing it into reverse, he sped out of the parking lot. Only glancing in the rearview mirror once to catch the bewildered look on CeCe's face.

**  
Newark docks**

It took him fifteen minutes to reach the docks. He'd broken every road rule in the book and lucky for him, the streets were mostly deserted or he'd probably be trying to shake a police chase.

Alec parked the car outside the main gates, and after easily slipping by security, he jogged the rest of the way to the location White had called Max from. Reaching the warehouse, he didn't expect White to be there. He'd probably already left, but he'd chosen the docks for a reason. He'd probably bought a ride out of the country on one of the cargo ships. He scouted around the warehouse quietly and stealthily, listening and looking out for anything that would give him a clue as to where White was now.

Two men rounded a corner and Alec slipped behind the nearest shipping container. As they walked by he listened to their conversation.

"I don't like it, he seems shady to me."

"A guy offers you a grand to stow till the next port, doesn't ask for any privileges, bunking, food or water – it's easy money."

"Don't you think it's strange he's bailing just when the biggest outbreak to hit our country in years is unleashed."

"Maybe he's just like everyone else, wants to get away before he gets sick…"

It sounded like White. Couldn't be a coincidence that there was someone else that fit the description trying to skip out in the same place White had just been. His fingers ached to curl around that man's neck, and he practically had to plaster himself against the container wall forcing his body not to react on impulse and throttle the men into telling him where White was. He waited for them to move on and followed them quietly in the shadows. They started up a ramp to the deck of one of the nearby ships, and Alec waited before they disappeared from view before sneaking on board.

"Wondered how long it would be before one of you showed up. Didn't think it'd be so soon though," White said with a smirking curl of his lips.

Alec felt every muscle in his body go rigid at the sound of his voice. He hadn't even noticed White come up behind him. He turned, immediately taking a defensive stance. Taking sidesteps to a more open deck area.

White followed casually, his wood trench coat brushing, his pant legs as he walked. With both hands in his pockets, he was a picture of indifference to the transgenic surveying him with unconcealed fury.

His knuckles cracked as his fists tightened, and Alec felt his jaw tense. His blood thumped loudly in his ears and he followed White's every movement. "I warned you to stay away from my family."

"Sorry." White shrugged. "You should have told 452 to stay out of mine."

Alec attacked. He flew at White, two swings connecting with the left and right side of his face before White could fend of his assault. After that every kick and punch was blocked, and they danced with White not attacking back few minutes before a cruel laugh broke his cold demeanor.

"Now let's really play." White countered Alec's lunge to his face, by grabbing his wrist and head butting him.

Alec recoiled when White released his grip, and he had to shake the spots out of his vision. The man had packed a load of force and his head felt like a sledgehammer. He swayed a step as he tried to regain his balance. He noticed that White was smirking at him and was advancing without a trace of uncertainty in his step.

White spun and kicked Alec in the gut, he moved quickly while the transgenic was slightly dazed, and sent him crashing through a stack of crates on the far end of the deck.

Alec felt the pain in his back but shook it off. He quickly scrambled out of the splintered timber and took his stance again. This time when White attacked, he was ready with a counter. White kicked at his chin, and Alec grabbed his ankle and swept White off his feet.

Laughing, White jumped back up, the fall not even causing him to flinch. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Alec charged him and drove him into the side of the cabin wall. Pinning him there he drove his knee into his groin, and battered his ribs with a series of blur speed punches.

White grunted back the pain and broke Alec's nose with a head butt. Managing to send the transgenic back a step, he used the space to drive his shoulder into Alec's chest and sent him reeling backward. Advancing the second he was free to move, White grabbed Alec's arm and twisted it behind his back. Then with heavy force, he brought his foot down on the back of Alec's knee. It burst out of joint with a sickening pop.

Alec blinked against the burst of white light that blurred his vision. Pain shot up his leg and he bit his lip to keep the curse on his tongue from slipping out. White let him do and he felt forward. He braced his fall, but felt his injured leg fold under him in an awkward position. The surrounding muscle screamed in protest, but Alec kept silent.

White took a step back, surveying the damage he'd inflicted. Alec's leg was bent from the knee down on an unnatural angle. Blood streamed from his nose and sweat soaked his brow. He was in pain, he could see it in his eyes. "The difference between you and me," White stated bluntly. "You'll always be weak." He reached inside his coat, and pulled out a gun from the small of his back. Pointing it down at Alec, he smiled in satisfaction. "Game over, 494."

There was a whooshing sound, and a cracking noise. Alec watched in stunned disbelief as White crumpled to the ground. A neat hole marked the center of his forehead and already his eyes began to cloud over as his body used the last of the oxygen in his blood.

Alec tried to stand as he heard boots behind him and shouted commands.

"Secure the area. Find the shooter."

CeCe dropped down next to him and gripped his arm. "Think you can manage standing?"

"How'd you find us?" Alec said as he stood, using CeCe's offered support.

CeCe rolled her eyes. "After you cut him off, Biggs tried me. You should have waited Alec. The guys had it under control. The FBI and NSA want White more than we do. He's got a lot to answer for." She looked at the lifeless body of their once most aggressive enemy. "Some might think he got the easy way out, but I don't envy where he's headed."

Alec grimace and wiped his nose. "Where's that?"

"Where all the dead bad guys go – to hell," CeCe said with a nudge.

Alec tried to grin but he turned into a scowl as his nerves reminded him of how injured he was. "Right."

A man in dark combat gear jogged over to them, carrying a fat case. "Tony Marks, field medic. Let's get you checked out."

CeCe helped Alec sit down on a box, and had to hold him steady when he swayed. "Soon as we get you cleaned up, we're flying back."

"Thanks CeCe," Alec said softly.

CeCe grinned broadly. "No problem."

**  
Melbay Pharmaceuticals, Seattle, a few hours later**

Her back still felt stiff and touché but she couldn't stand lying on her stomach any longer. She sat up and stuffed two pillows behind her, and lent back gingerly. By the bed, Jesse started smacking his lips and Max groaned aloud. "With the amount you eat, you'll be ten pounds by the end of the week." They'd been born premature and were now only a few days old but they had rosy cheeks, and were building a healthy amount of body fat. After she'd sent the last batch of bagged milk to the hospital, she'd feed the babies breast milk instead of formula. It had been an awkward experience at first, but the no mess, no fuss feed had been bliss. Both of them had fed till she felt empty and went straight to sleep. Having an easy release valve with no effort aside from holding them was amazing. After the continuous manual pumping every half an hour, her boobs had become engorged to the point of bursting.

Max reached over and pulledJesse up out of his makeshift bed. Lexie had found an instrument cart, and padded it up for the babies to sleep on. The handles on either side served as bumper guards and properly swaddled, they slept peacefully side by side.

The lab uniform, Adrian had loaned her was about two sizes too big, but it came in handy when she was feeding. She could hide the baby under the tent of a jumper and nurse discreetly. With Jesse happy, she curled back against the pillows and let her eyes drift closed. Letting go, she realized just how tired she was. For hours since the attack on Terminal City, finding out about the outbreak, worrying about White, she hadn't shut down and taken a breather for one minute. The explosion had forced her into unconsciousness but she hadn't felt any relief from that. If anything she felt more drained. She was felt so relaxed that the faint creak of the door, barely registered on her radar.

Alec tried to sneak inside the room as quietly as possible. Lexie had been adamant no to wake Max if she was sleeping.

_"She might as well have taken the Conclave down solo with the state she's in. She needs sleep and loads of it."_

He spotted the small bed beside Max and immediately tensed when he noticed only one child on it. About a dozen thoughts raced through his mind, all of them devastating before he saw a bump moved under Max's shirt. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, and a strange feeling crept over him. He put his crutches to one side, and hobbled over to the bed.

Max sensed him the minute he drew closed and opened her eyes, blushing profusely. Under his intense gaze, she felt more than naked and even though it struck her as a stupid feeling, she couldn't help it.

Feeling her embarrassment, Alec squeezed her hand and kissed her softly. "I guess I have competition now," he joked, hoping to ease her mind.

Max blushed further, but relaxed slightly. What her and the babies shared seemed intensely private, but with Alec – he'd managed to diffuse her tension with a sexy comment. "You might have seen everything already, but it feels really weird having an audience."

"You want me to go?" Alec asked. He wouldn't press her on it, he understood how awkward it must be for her. Heck, he hadn't even pictured her like this, it was too maternal.

Max shook her head. "Just don't stare."

Alec chuckled and pulled up a chair. He shrugged and gave her a wicked grin. "I'll do my best."

Max hit him on the shoulder and Alec winced. She immediately rubbed it in silent apology. "What happened to you?"

Alec tested his shoulder, rolling it slightly. "It's nothing."

In the low light, she hadn't noticed before but now that he was closer, she saw a cut near his eye, swelling around his jaw, and there was also a little white bandage across the bridge of his nose. "You went after him didn't you," Max challenged, her eyes narrowing.

Alec sighed, he'd been kidding himself thinking he could keep it from her. "Yeah."

"Well," Max demanded impatiently.

"He's dead."

Max fell silent. Hearing his threats, and following the explosion she couldn't deny that she'd had the strongest desire to kick the stuffing out of White but if had come down to it, she wasn't sure if she could actually kill him.

"We fought and he took a bullet to the head. It might have been the Conclave, or someone else. Maybe we'll never know, but I can't say that I wouldn't have done it myself if things had gone down differently."

Max nodded and took his hand in hers. "I know. I'm just glad you came back."

Alec raised an eyebrow and inclined his head regarding her. "You had doubts?"

Max's eyes glistened. "Five months is a long time, Alec. I only just got you back and then…"

Alec leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers. He took her free hands in both of his and pulled it to his chest. "I promised I'd come back, Max. From now, we face everything together. The good and the bad." His kissed her grazed fingertips gently and looked into her eyes. "You've got me, whether you want me or not."

**  
A Washington D.C. Press Conference, two days later**

Veronica stepped up to the podium, grateful to be wearing a pants suit so no one would know that underneath her knees were shaking. Flashes exploded in her vision as she paused in front of the microphone. Perhaps it was a good thing, because they blinded her to the sea of faces and cameras zeroed on her every move.

"My name is Veronica Walter. I work of the Central Intelligence Agency, and four years ago when I uncovered a cover government project termed, Project Manticore, I was told forget what I'd learned and to drop the matter by my superiors. This project created genetically engineered soldiers. You might picture ruthless, bloodied, soulless creatures, built for war but your perception will be wrong. I couldn't let this information slide, and I couldn't ignore the things I learned. These people you call transgenics started out just like you and me. They were born. Someone carried them for nine months, cared for them and brought them into the world. And a few of them even fell in love with their unborn children, an attachment that cost them their lives. My sister was one of those mothers.

"You call them trangenics, sub- human and but they have feelings, pain, fear, doubt, love. They have families just like you and me. And when the project was deserted two years ago, instead of taking responsibility for their actions, the government decided to try and cover up their existence. When that got out of hand, they decided to terminate them.

"After what was done to them, the transgenics could have deserted us when we need their help. IF it weren't for their unique genetics, many of us wouldn't have survived the biological plague that swept our country. Are you going to believe the propaganda you've heard, that's been fed to you by known conspirators and traitors, or are you going to open your eyes, and your hearts and see their humanity? I owe them my life, and so do you. And it's time the government claimed responsibility for their actions and give the people, created by Project Manticore the respect, recognition and human rights they deserve."

When she concluded her speech, the room was deathly silent. Every eye was fixed on her in wordless bewilderment. The pink and white spots had finally cleared from her vision and she felt the electric buzz of the entire forum. Part of her wondered at that moment if she was going to be shouted off the podium. Another part know that her badge and gun were going to be stripped the second she was behind closed doors. Perhaps worse, she'd just spilled a whole lot about a government black hole project and covert spending. Someone in the crowded started clapping loudly, and soon there was a tide of roaring applause. Veronica blinked, tears suddenly springing into her eyes. Susie had died because of Manticore, but now – her was the beginning of a turn for the better. Her child, whoever and wherever she was – had hope for a different future. One were she could live without hiding who she was, and one where she truly was free.

**Terminal City**

Max and Alec along with the rest of the transgenics in the Command Center watched the nation-wide live telecast in amazement.

_"…this has been a special live broadcast by Channel 31." _

"She took a big risk speaking out like that," Biggs said with admiration.

Logan nodded and folded his arms over his chest. "Veronica's never been afraid to take risks. It was the reason why she found out about Project Manticore in the first place. Years ago, her sister's death was ruled a suicide but Veronica didn't believe it. When she was old enough, she lead an investigation into her death and discovered that she'd been used as a human incubator. Her sister was killed because she wouldn't stop talking about the baby they'd taken from her. The Project in Gillette had been dismantled after the '09 escape and a lot of information had been lost because of the Pulse, but Veronica never stopped searching."

"Guess not all norms are bad news," Mole said aloud.

Alec did a double take but didn't dare ask if his transhuman friend would care to repeat himself. Max wasn't so thin skinned.

"So you gonna make friends now?" Max asked with a wink.

Mole scowled around his cigar. "Don't hold your breath."

People started to leave and go about their business, and Logan turned around and leaned over the rail. He held out his arms to Max for Jesse, and Max reluctantly handed him up.

She was carefully not to make direct contact, as he took the baby from her. One of these days they'd find a cure, but in the meantime she couldn't say that they were doing all that badly. Life was certainly taking a turn for the better.

"You know, Max, I never thought about the connection before, but Veronica's twin sister went missing for months in 2000, and after she was found was adamant that she'd left a baby behind. There's no way of finding out for sure but…"

"…she could have been my mother," Max finished softly.

Alec put an arm around her shoulders and looked at Logan. "Would Veronica know?""

Logan shook his head. "When we tried investigation her sister's death a few years ago, we ran into a dead end. Everyone who knew her and was attached to her disappearance and her death were conveniently missing or dead."

"Not Hannah," Max said her eyes growing wide. "She knew my mother. If she saw a picture of Veronica, she'd know if it was her."

Logan looked hesitant. "Do you even know how to contact her?"

Max shook her head. "I don't think I'll have to. She would have seen the telecast."

"I don't know, Max," Logan said carefully. He didn't want her getting her hopes up. "Hannah might not even be in the country."

* * *

**Notes:** Thank you to Tabitha5 for the beta. And calistra and Eden, thank you for your interest and support of this story. :o) 


	14. Unexpected surprises

**Chapter 13**

**CIA HQ, Langley **

A very quiet and long ride back to Langley, along with her Director saw Veronica back in her office without a word. There was no reprimand but there wasn't a hint of praise either. She wanted to argue the fact that without her help, the CDC wouldn't have found a cure as quickly as they did and a lot more lives would have been lost. She wanted to point out that without her, and the transgenics' help, the NSA wouldn't have their hands on the list of government conspirators, and those responsible for the outbreak. But from the dark expression on his face, she'd kept her mouth shut.

When Harry poked his head in her office around lunchtime, he was a welcome distraction from the internal battle she'd launched in her head over her future with the agency. "There's a lady on two, says she desperately needs to speak to you."

Picking up the handset, Veronica pressed the flashing light, and answered the call. "Veronica Walter speaking."

_"I know this will sound strange to you, and you might strike me off as an eccentric but I just couldn't sit idle when I saw you and heard you on television."_

Veronica smiled and relaxed in her chair. The woman sounded breathless and excited. A reaction like that could only be positive and she could do with a dose of positive reinforcement right now. "In my line of work, ma'am, I like to keep an open mind."

_"My name is Hannah Sukova, and I live in Cottonwood, California but years ago I worked in Gillette, Wyoming. I believe you're familiar with a project that went on there." _

A chill raced down her spine, and Veronica sat straighter in her chair. One minute the line seemed a little distant, soft, but the next words she heard were clear enough that she could have sworn the woman was sitting right next to her.

_"I knew your sister."_

Her breath caught in her throat and try as she might, she couldn't get her tongue to form any words. Tears blurred her vision and she brought her fingers to her lips. "You… you knew Susie?"

_"I saw you on the telecast and it was like seeing a vision of her. I saw her eyes and…I'm so sorry about what happened to her."_

With all the years that had gone by, Veronica was over trying to blame herself and everyone else for what happened to Susie. The thing that bothered her most was the girl that was out there somewhere. The child that had been born believing that she was created to be a soldier and nothing else - a child that had been brought up without love. She wanted her to know desperately, that someone had loved her. Loved her so much that it had cost her, her life. She could hear the pain and guilt in the woman's voice and her heart went out to her. She would have a carried that burden of a nameless girl for so many years. "You knew her…did you see… Did you see her daughter?"

_"About two years ago in Seattle, she helped me get away from people who were still involved with Project Manticore. It was still active back then. She's about twenty, dark hair, very beautiful. Her name is Max. I wish I knew how to find her," Hannah confessed brokenly._

Veronica wiped away a tear that had slipped down her cheek. "You've given me more than I ever hoped for," she said gratefully. "I can't thank you enough." The next call she made after leaving Hannah, was the most nerve wrecking of her life.

**  
Terminal City**

That afternoon, Max lazily rolled to her side and watched her two angels sleeping. Alec had gone out with Biggs to the flea markets to see what they could find in the way of second-hand baby furniture, so far they'd been using two armchairs lashed together as a baby crib. There was a knock on the apartment door, and Max called out from the bedroom. "Who is it?"

"Joshua," came the muffled reply.

"In here Joshua. The kids are sleeping." She could have bolstered them with pillows and blankets and gone to greet him, but she felt too comfortable to move.

Joshua opened the door, and started dragging through the first box with him. Hearing more noise than she expected, Max fluffed pillows, put them next to the babies and went to investigate. Joshua had pulled two more boxes through by the time she came out to the living area.

"Joshua, where did all this come from?" Max said her eyes widening as she read the labels on the boxes. There were two self-assembly cribs kits, a change table, a tall boy dresser, a handcrafted toy chest, and Joshua was still pulling in more boxes from the hallway.

"A truck came twenty minutes ago. Delivery for Max Guevara." He handed her a small parcel that had her name on it.

Tearing off the brown paper, she found a carefully padded jewelry music box inside. As she lifted the lid, it started to play a beautiful tune. Inside the box was an envelope and a small case. She opened the letter first.

_Dear Max, _

_To find out who you are after so many years, words just aren't enough to describe how I feel. If Susie could just see you, I get teary just thinking about it. Before I swamp you with everything I want to say to you, I better introduce myself. My name is Veronica Walter, and I believe that my twin sister, Susan Walter was your mother. After I gave the press conference on behalf of the CDC and at the request of President Glassner, I got a phone call from a lady you might remember, Hannah Sukova. She recognized me and told me all about you. I had no idea where to find you, but I had a feeling my best shot would be Logan. After all his involvement in Seattle with the transgenics in Terminal City I thought he might know how to find you. _

_It took a lot of self-restraint not to jump on the first flight I could get, but I realized that I should respect your wishes if you didn't care to remember anything about your past. I took the liberty of sending you a few things. Congratulations on the birth of your twins – something Logan told me. Feel free to kill the messenger. Just kidding, he's a good friend and I'd hate to lose him. Please accept the gifts and understand that it's not charity. You're my only niece, and I have to spoil you on behalf of Susie too. Please believe me when I tell you that she loved you so much. And I'm sure she watches over you every day. _

_From what I've heard of you, and the things you've done for others, she would be so proud of the woman you've become. _

_The music box was Susie's. It plays the tune Somewhere Over The Rainbow, and once belonged to our grandmother. Inside the little blue box is something Susie made for you before you were born. It took me forever to find it, but it was the last thing she kept with her till the day she died. _

_I'd love for us to meet someday, but I'll leave that open for you to decide. _

_Lots of love,_

_Ronnie._

Max opened the blue box, and inside was a tiny pink star. It was faded and seemed to be made up of fold upon fold of thin plastic. It was made with loving care. Her mother wouldn't have had access to much at Manticore, yet she'd managed to make something for her unborn child. Max clasped the star in her palm and brought her fist to her lips. Tears blurred her vision and she felt Joshua pull her into a hug. She hugged him back burying her face in his chest.

"She found me, Joshua," Max choked out through her tears.

Joshua rubbed her back and grinned into her hair. "Logan said you would like the surprise."

Max pulled back and looked at him with mock outrage. "You knew? Does everyone know?"

Joshua nodded. "Veronica called yesterday. You sent Alec out this morning to shop, but he promised not to tell. He will be back soon."

Max hit him playfully and glared at him. "He is so dead."

**  
Alec and Max's apartment, Terminal City, A few weeks later**

As he searched for the stone, Alec thought of how he would set it once he found it. A ring was the traditional type of presentation for a declaration of love, but too impractical. A friend had once described getting his ring finger caught on a chain and almost having his whole hand crushed in an industrial roller. He said he never wore his wedding ring to work again.

And in a fight, despite the damage you might do to a person's face, he imagined you'd probably break more of your own fingers if you had a ring on, especially with the rock the size it was. Or the stone might fall out. No, scratch the ring idea.

What about a necklace with a fine gold chain that complemented her perfect olive skin tone. The heart-shaped ruby resting just beneath her collar bone, nestled just between the valley of her full soft breasts...

He sucked in a deep breath. "Task at hand Alec, focus." He clenched his fists in a bid to quell the feeling that had settled into his nerve endings as he envisioned the feel of her resting against his palms. If he kept this up, he wouldn't make it though the rest of the day without dragging her to bed. He promised himself to take things slow. They'd already jumped the gun and started out on the wrong foot. They'd never even had an official date. But damn it, she just had to give him that look and all his promises were forgotten.

It was her fault. She was playing on his weaknesses. Up until late last week he'd been able to keep up his pledge of not touching her in that way, and she certainly hadn't made it easy on him. Every time their kissing got too intense, he managed to detour through the shower and cool off. But on Thursday last week she'd coyly, left him watching cartoons on the couch in the afternoon while she checked on the kids. Only she hadn't really been checking on them, she'd been putting on a gob-smacking outfit that was designed to provoke a dead man and one action alone. Okay, so he only had one weakness and she was it. Manticore might have created her to be beautiful, but it was the person inside that appealed to him most; her sharp wit, her coy smile, her intelligence, the fiery determination that backed her every move, her independence and her unbreakable spirit that drove him crazy, but it was also what he loved most about her. She wouldn't bend her will for anyone, except maybe their twins, who seemed to know just how to meld her around their small baby fingers.

He did have one over her on occasion though, usually in the bedroom. He smiled at the thought. He had always had that sneaking suspicion that beneath that cool and controlled exterior lay a tigress waiting to be unleashed.

Thinking back to the night they'd planned to steal that rare Star Wars collector's edition, he couldn't believe the lengths she had gone to without ever even sleeping with Logan. Although her situation at the time frustrated him to no end, he'd also been secretly pleased. All sorts of wild fantasies had popped into his head about propositioning her, and showing her a good time. What she was missing. Just a fling, no strings attached. Heck, she had to be craving something? How long could a woman go without sex? She'd been in Manticore three months and nothing had happened then. She and Logan had known each other at least a year before that. The thought of no action in that long had made his head spin.

He was glad though that he kept his mouth shut on the subject. A fling would never have been enough. Even though he would rather they had time to themselves before the kids had come along, he wouldn't have it any other way. He had two gorgeous kids, and a woman that most guys could only dream about. And he was going to make it up to her now. "Okay so necklace is a little too suggestive." If he was picturing her naked just thinking about it, imagine if he saw her wearing it everyday. He'd never get anything done.

What else was there? Earrings? No, he had only one stone, and there was no way he was cutting it. The risk was big enough as it was, his 'borrowing' it without her permission. If he altered it, halved it or damaged it in any way, all good intentions would be lost with her most likely wanting to maim him very slowly.

He opened the trunk in the corner. It was full of books and soft toys, no joy there. He went to her desk, that was scattered with bits of paper; daily notes of household stuff, feeding rotations, and diaper changes. Alec could see his name in bold and underlined several times as having Wednesdays and Saturdays. He chuckled to himself when he read something in small print underneath that read, "No chore time, no play time."

Well as the saying went, no pain, no gain right? If there was a down-side to having super-heightened senses, it was changing stomach-curdling, radioactive diapers. He had to hold his breath and change them at blur-speed just to avoid gagging. But to be fair, she did only give him two days of the week. She had graciously taken the other five, for which he was sincerely grateful. Just another reason why she was a rarity and worth impressing in his book.

Over the past couple of weeks he had done everything he could to show her that he loved her. He even told her every morning as she woke up and every night when they put the twins to bed. She didn't say it as often, but he knew that when she did, she meant it. She was a woman of few words, his one and only. So when she did have something to say, you'd better stand up and take notice 'cause she wouldn't say it again.

"Come on Max, where'd you hide it?" Alec said in frustration.

Where was the one place most people dreaded to look, let alone clean? A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He went to the bathroom, and lifted the porcelain lid on the water tank. There at the bottom of the tank - tied around the float mount was a little white bag. Fishing it out, and opening the tie, he shook the contents into his hand. A little wrapped bundle fell out, and as he flicked back the folds of material, he grinned in triumph.

"Gotcha," he exclaimed. At that moment, a wail reverberated off the walls of the small apartment, and Alec sighed. Rinsing the stone quickly in the sink, he shoved it in his jeans pocket and went to check on his son.

"You're lucky you still can't talk yet, or I'd explain to you how ineffective tears are," Alec chided playfully. "Well, maybe not on your mother...at least for a little while longer," he said with a wink. Then he caught wind of the reason behind his son's cry this time around, and turned a ghostly shade of gray.

Taking a few steps back, he took in a gulp of untainted air, and moved back to the playpen. Three seconds later he had the lethal material, bagged and disposed. Collecting the now coo-ing and grinning baby from the changing table, he mopped the sweat from his brow and managed a smile in return.

"Remind me to check just what your mom's feeding you. With bombs like that, you gotta be on more than a liquid diet."

Jesse clapped and chuckled. Alec tried not to laugh. "Yeah I'd be happy to if I just got rid of something like that stuck to my butt too." He stuck out his tongue at the baby. Jesse mimicked him, and Alec's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, we are so gonna have fun now." He just had to be careful what kinds of expressions he taught his son, or Max might box his ears.

"But if you won't tell..." Alec warned.

**  
Later that night**

Max struggled to keep a straight face, her arms outstretched in front of her. One of her hands grasped Alec's, and she stopped walking for a moment, planting her feet. "Okay, I think we've walked far enough. Tell me already."

"No, it's a secret. I promised Biggs I wouldn't reveal the location to anyone, so you're not looking till we get there."

Sighing vocally, Max stomped her foot but let him continue leading her. With the children down for the evening and safely under Joshua's watchful eye, Alec had surprised her with a night out. Their first date, he called it. She'd laughed. Two kids, they were living together and sharing a bed. "A bit late for that, don't you think?" she remembered saying.

He'd given her a serious look in response and told her that it was never too late to indulge the woman he loved. "Tonight's just you and me," he said.

Max closed her eyes again under the blindfold. She'd given up trying to peek. He'd managed to effectively block out her sight without messing her hair, which was piled in an elaborate fashion, by the ever-talented OC atop her head for the occasion.

Despite her fussing, and her protests over not having anything suitably date worthy, that they wouldn't find a babysitter qualified to look after two lively transgenic babies, and that it wasn't safe to leave Terminal City, he'd met and over turned every argument she'd thrown at him.

A brand new, exquisitely feminine, chiffon knee-length dress was waiting for her on the bed when he'd urged her into the bedroom. "Just get dressed, I've taken care of everything else. Relax Max, OC said she'll be here in ten to help you get ready. I've put the water on the stove to warm the bottles, and we won't go till they're asleep."

"All right," she'd reluctantly agreed, all the while staring at the dress in silent assessment. She had only one other dress, the one Logan had brought for her. Every time she thought of how much it had cost him, she'd been really tempted to return it. He wouldn't have accepted the money though, and it would've only reminded them of things that they seemed to be doing well not dredging up. It would have been so much easier on them both if he had someone else in his life too. But as she was so often reminded, life wasn't always fair.

As sure as she was that she'd feel underdressed, and too exposed, her reflection in the mirror wasn't as foreign as she feared. Her legs could do with a tan but the sunflower-colored material fell in soft folds around her knees only added appeal to her toned calves and slender ankles. When she caught Alec's gaze on her, it sent shivers of satisfaction down her spine. She loved that he openly adored her body, but she loved more that it wasn't what he had proved he loved most.

_"I love you Max. Yes, you're beautiful, and I'd be lying if I said that you weren't the sexiest woman I've ever met but it's how you make me feel...the person you are that impresses me the most. You care about every one, even the ones that don't deserve it. You've got a big heart, Max. And I'm so glad you never gave up on me."_

Max remembered the night he'd said those words, and all the many times since he kept reminding her of those same feelings. It was the night he came back to her after facing White in D.C. When he'd first come back, after all those months of being gone and she'd woken up to discover him gone, she'd been hurt and angry. She had thought he'd abandoned her again, and just after she had begged him to stay. She thought he'd promised... he had tried not to hurt her, wanted to protect her and in the end it had almost cost them everything.

She shook her head, burying the bittersweet memory for now. They were safe. White was gone and transgenic hunt was over. She would enjoy tonight. Who knew when they'd next get a chance to go out like this?

"We're here," Alec announced, leading her up a step and closing a door behind her.

Everything brightened, as he removed blindfold. Max blinked taking in the room. Dozens of candles lined the floor and windowsills. And in the center of the room under a canopy of gauze and fairy lights was a dining table set for two.

"When did you even get time to..."

Alec grinned sheepishly. "Bribery works miracles, and well the candles - Biggs had them here already. Come on, my lady, dinner awaits." He ushered her to the table and pulled out her chair. When he had her seated, he rounded the table to his side and sat down.

Before she could ask just how he planned on serving dinner, an X7 appeared in serving attire, bearing trays.

"Avocado and Salmon sushi is your entree for this evening, ma'am. Would you like some wine with your meal?" Zed, asked politely.

Max recognized her as one of the girl's that Dalton often hung out with at the pool hall. She smiled at her, and took her hands away from the table so she could put down the plate. "A glass would be nice, thanks." She shot a veiled piercing glance at Alec. After their waitress was out of earshot, she whispered, "How am I supposed to look at her tomorrow?"

"The same way you always do," Alec answered with a chuckle. "We're two adults, just enjoying a quiet dinner together. What's so scandalous about that?"

Zed came back with an ice bucket and a bottle of expensive wine. Max raised an eyebrow at the label, and Alec shrugged. "A friend of a friend."

She took a bite of her sushi roll. No points for guessing who that friend was. "So even with Jesse in tow, you managed to pull this together right under my nose."

Alec polished off his entrée in two bites, he washed it down with a gulp of wine and grinned. "You were conveniently tied up."

"Dix having to run me through all the new security protocols and CeCe and Gem desperately needing a time out from TC, were all a diversion?"

Nodding with a self-satisfied grin, Alec took another sip from his glass. "Worked out nicely don't you think?"

Max wrinkled her nose. So he was a sneaky transgenic, and a particularly good one too. She'd have to keep a close eye on him. She didn't want their kids picking up any bad habits.

When they were done, Zed cleared their dishes and a reappeared a few minutes later with main course. "Cheese and herb stuffed Kiev chicken breast, and steamed vegetables. Enjoy."

Max felt her stomach rumble as the smell of oven-roasted chicken reached her nose. "I've been dying for chicken." She picked up her fork and knife and cut into the fillet, her mouth watering in anticipation.

Alec rolled his eyes. "And you've only mentioned it every day for the past week. I thought only pregnant women have cravings."

Her mouth full, Max shot him a dirty look. "Making up for lost time. I didn't have anyone but me to answer those before," she reminded him between chews.

Alec had been waiting for that retort, and didn't fuel a possible argument by taking the bait. He'd realized how hard it must have been for her, and that's why this was the first of many ways he hoped to make it up to her. "Which is why I wanted to get it for you tonight." She lost that fiery glint in her eye at his remark and they continued the rest of their meal in a comfortable silence. "Do you want to hold desert for a bit?"

Max nodded putting a hand over her stomach. "There's dessert?" She sagged in her chair. "I don't think I can still fit in this dress if I eat anything else."

Alec rolled his eyes at her attempt at dragging out a compliment from him. He'd already told her how gorgeous she looked tonight. However, she could have worn a potato sack and still look hot to him. Another tendril of hair had fallen loose against her cheek, his fingers itched follow her fingers as she tucked it behind her ear. She has such smooth, delicate ears with lush delectable lobes.

"Dance with me." Alec stood and held out his hand to Max and when her fingers curled around his, he rounded the table and he drew her to him. She fit so well in his arms, his palm spanning her slender waist, and her height just right to have her rest against his shoulder.

The song started to play right on cue and the light, rhythmic beat forced her to move with an enthusiastic flare.

/Jesse McCartney - Beautiful Soul  
lyrics belong to Hollywood Records

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me/

Alec grinned down at her, pushed her away and spun her around. Pulling her back against him, he chuckled at her flushed expression. Her eyes sparkled mischievously and he turned her in his embrace, crossing their arms over her chest. They swayed like that for a few beats until her round bottom, rubbing against him, started to become too much to bear for his steadily awakening lower body.

/I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul/

Max tilted her head back to look up at him. She eyed him curiously. "I could'a sworn you were only after me for my body."

He leaned in and playfully bit her ear. "No, I want to eat you. I dressed you up like this cause it's the icing on the cake. We're having you for dessert."

Laughing, Max nearly lost a heel when he spun her and pulled her back again.

/You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul/

When the song ended, she grinned up at him. "I didn't know you could dance." Max smoothed his dinner jacket lapel and trailed her finger over the top of his barcode. She couldn't see it, but she'd touched it often enough to know exactly where it was on his neck. Stroking him there seemed to evoke the same reaction as similar response to touching him elsewhere that was highly sensitive.

Alec's throat tightened, along with his pants. He reached up and disengaged her arms from his neck. She gave him a disappointed pout, but resigned to let him intervene with her intentions for the moment.

"Much as I enjoy that, I want to show you something." Putting his hand inside his jacket, he withdrew a velvet box from his inner pocket and gave it to her.

Max held the slim case in her hand and her eyes traveling over it and then back up at her tight-lipped partner. It looked suspiciously like a jewelry case. "Alec, we can't afford..."

He gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to grunt in frustration. She was certainly the treasury guard of the relationship. He couldn't even buy 12-pack for the guys without her giving him a sideways look. He remembered arguing that Manticore engineered them to be light-fingered for a reason. They were never supposed to worry about money issues. His comment had earned him a disapproving glare. He hadn't used that line of speech again.

Rubbing her arms, Alec gave her a pleading look. "Just open it. Not everyday something like this is gonna happen I promise you, so let this one slide?"

Max inclined her head thoughtfully, and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Okay. Nobody's ever given me jewelry before."

Alec grinned and poked her ribs. "Who said it was jewelry?"

Sticking her tongue out at him, Max opened the case. The candlelight glistened off the gold chain inside and she stared breathless at his gift for a several long beats. In delicate stylized letters, the bracelet spelled out, 'M-A-X--Y-O-U--H-O-L-D--M-Y--' and there was her heart shaped ruby. The complete message read, "Max, you hold my heart."

It was stone he'd found and given her all those months ago. She hadn't even realized it had been missing. To say that she had forgotten about it couldn't be further from the truth. It's just with having him back, she hadn't even thought about it. Before the children were born it was the only tangible thing that was uniquely theirs. Something of Alec's that she'd been able to hang onto. Many a night she'd fallen asleep thinking of him, whilst holding it in her hand.

"If you think it's too corny, or you'd rather something else..." Alec studied her with uncertainty. She wasn't exactly beaming. In fact she looked slightly stunned.

"No, no," Max protested quickly. "It's perfect, I just-" Tears welled up in her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you Alec," she said huskily, her voice breaking.

Alec hugged her tightly, thoroughly relieved that she liked the bracelet. He'd spent all day in Chinatown with Jesse strapped to his chest, getting it made. He almost didn't make it home in time to hide it before she came back. Come to think of it, he was pretty pleased with himself over how the night had gone.

Max was a highly curious individual and she was remarkably intuitive. She could usually sense if someone was scheming, and had countless ways of extracting the truth from them. He'd been on the receiving end of her expert hand a few times before.

The next track on the stereo began to play, and Alec whispered in her ear, leaning down to put the bracelet on her wrist. "This probably sounds really dumb, but I heard about a tradition that ordinaries have, when a couple starts dating they have a song. We don't have to have one, but I wanted you to hear this one, because reminds me of how I feel about you."

As the words began, Max leaned into his shoulder and closed her eyes. They danced slowly, moving in time with the softer melody.

/Ronan Keating - If Tomorrow Never Comes  
lyrics belong to Universal

'Cos I've lost loved ones in my life,  
Who never knew how much I loved them.  
Now I live with no regret,  
The natural feelings for them  
Never will reveal/

Max thought the lyrics were as meaningful for her as they were for Alec. She'd never been able to tell Tinga or Jondy, or even Zack how much they meant to her. Jondy, she might never meet again and that made her hurt inside. She'd often wondered if she would have survived in Manticore for as long as shehad without Jondy. They covered for each other's weaknesses, kept each other company at night when everyone else needed to sleep...

/So I made a promise to myself  
Say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance  
Tell her how I feel

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way  
To show her everyday  
She's my only one/

Alec pulled her closer and bent his head, resting his cheek against her hair. He hoped that she knew it every moment of every day that he loved her. And that with everything he did, she would see that he would never leave her. They'd wasted enough time apart. He didn't care what he had to do; he would make sure she never had to go through anything alone again.

The song ended and for the longest time they just stayed swaying together, their hearts beating rhythmically against each other.

"Marry me, Alec." _Where in the heck did that thought come from, and why the hell had she said it aloud? _Max swallowed and stared at a spot on Alec's shirt. She remembered the time when Logan had asked her to his cousin's wedding. The look on Marianne's face as she walked down the aisle – she'd looked terrified. Right now that's exactly how she felt. _He hasn't said anything because you've just scared him out of his mind. Damn it Max. This is Alec. As much as he says he loves you and as good as he is with the kids, he's not the marrying kinda guy. He's a free spirit and so are you. Do you really want to get tied down? And why go through the ceremony and all that expense only to have it all fall apart later? Remember public humiliation etc…and how can you promise to love someone forever… _

She said it so softly that Alec thought she might not have said it at all. But when she stiffened slightly in his arms, he realized she had, and that his lack of response had made her doubt the feelings that had prompted her words. "Are you sure Max?" he asked just as quietly.

Max looked up at him, quickly masking the hurt that she knew she would have betrayed in her eyes. _You said it because you know there's no one else that can make you feel as free as a bird yet grounded and safe at the same time. Someone who you know would give up their own life to save yours in a heartbeat because they love you more than anything else. And it's because you love him like that you're not afraid of forever… _Why she tried to hide her feelings? She didn't know. Maybe it was a reflex she'd developed as a result of her upbringing, shielding herself from further embarrassment or ridicule. It didn't matter though. She'd learned that Alec read her easily enough whether she hid her feelings or not.

He gave her his best disarming smile and kissed her, telling her with his eyes and his touch that he cherished her more than anything. "I want you to be sure Max, 'cause once you say I do there's no getting rid of me," he said lightly teasing.

Max shoved him back in annoyance, smirking at the same time. "You really push it some times," she declared levelly.

"But the real test it knowing not to cross the line. I like to live dangerously or it'd take the fun out of being alive," he said with a wicked smile. "So how do we do this?" he asked seriously. "I mean we can't really rock up to the local judge and ask him to marry us."

"No," Max conceded. "But I have something in mind. It's my turn for me to know and you to find out," she said pushing a finger to his chest.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Just so long as I don't end up wearing white." He cringed at the mental picture. White tailcoat, white shirt, white bow tie that cut off all blood flow to his head so he blended with the rest of his suit. No thank you.

Max crinkled her nose in disgust. "You know I have better taste than that."

Narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously, he studied her for a minute. "Just making sure..." he said hesitantly. "What ticks over in that beautiful head of yours is sometimes a little scary."

Max stuck out her tongue and pouted, causing Alec to muse over a devious thought. "So that's where he got that from."

"Where who got what from?" Max asked with a frown.

"It was you teaching him that dirty habit," Alec said with a stern look. "Do you know how many germs not to mention toxins are floating around in the air around here? I know our kids are probably immune but...owww. What was that for?" Alec frowned, rubbing the spot where she'd pinched his arm.

"I did not teach them that," she said indignantly, folding her arms across her chest.

Alec's eyes widened. "She does it too?" he queried in surprise. He watched Max fluster over her verbal slip up and he couldn't keep up the act any longer, he burst out laughing.

A twitch caught the corner of her mouth and soon she couldn't stop the giggles from escaping. "Okay I confess," she said trying to catch her breath after Alec's infectious laughter got the better of her. "But I swear I didn't do it to Jesse. I only noticed Tia doing it today."

Alec held up his hand in surrender. "Guilty."

"You self-righteous- You were just- argh you're so..." She resisted the urge to hit him again. That got old quick, and it reminded her that she did have an aggression problem. Something her lovely man pointed out a long time ago. And just because she could kick his ass didn't mean that she should. "You really love baiting me don't you," she said with a resigned groan.

"If it wasn't so much fun, I'd try not to-" At her questioning look he admitted, "Okay maybe just not as much."

* * *

**Notes**: Big thank yous to tabitha5, acirefox and Sie for the betas. calistra, more to come yet. ontheDL, thank you for your supportive feedback, I'm glad you're enjoying the characterizations. I work hard to make them believable and faithful to the show. Synthera & L80bug, hope you liked this too. 


	15. Sharing intimacies

**Chapter 14**  
**A dark street in Terminal City**

They'd skipped dessert, Alec jotting a note to their very professional waitress.

_Enjoy dessert, Zed. Thanks._

Max was adamant that she couldn't squeeze in another thing. And as tempting as chocolate ripple cake sounded, he had other plans on how to top off the evening. 

"Where are we going now?" Max tried to keep up with Alec's strides and usually she didn't have a problem, but she wasn't used to walking in pencil heels, and the back of her pumps were starting to chafing her feet.

Alec squeezed her hand. "Can you trust me?" He gave her a querying smile and he chuckled at her exasperated look. "Well you don't seem to allow me a lot of leeway when it comes to planning things. You having to know everything makes it almost impossible to surprise you, you know that."

"I'm not impossible, just curious." Max caught up with him with a few sweeping steps, wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed his middle. "If I knew you liked doing this kind of thing, I'll make more of an effort to act surprised."

Alec stopped. He looked down into her warm brown eyes and gave her a quizzing glance. "You knew about this?"

"Not all of it."

Rolling his eyes heavenward, Alec groaned. "I should have guessed when you started making stupid excuses about why we needed to stay home. Is a night out alone with me so terrible?"

"Only if I don't know what's on your agenda." Max scrunched her nose. "Although I love getting presents." She turned the bracelet on her wrist admiring it. "I hate not knowing where I'm going or what the plan is."

Alec turned and abruptly pulled her against him. He narrowed his eyes at her and brought his arms around her waist and ran his fingers up her back. "Curiosity killed the cat, Max. You sure you want to test fate?"

"Fate brought me you. Can't be all bad." Max smiled coyly at him and poked him in the ribs.

Alec released her and caught both of her hands in one of his effectively trapping her for the moment. She could easily pull free if she wanted, he'd need both his hands to hold her if he wanted to keep her captive, but she wasn't fighting him and he led her down another turn and opened a fire escape door.

Max noticed that there was tape over the lock and smiled to herself. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to set this up. He led her up the darkened stairwell past two landings before they reached a level where he opened another door.

It was pitch black and she was using cat vision to avoid the cracks in the cement floor. "Are you sure this place is structurally sound?" She skipped over another split and lost her footing when her heel caught something. She crashed into Alec, falling forward but he grabbed her before she had to put her hands out to brace her fall.

Alec held her to his chest, his hands gripping her upper arms like a vice. He forced his heart to return to a regular pace, counting out a soothing rhythm in his head. Would it always be like this? Every time he thought she was in danger or if she was hurt, would he always feel like someone had driven a blade through his chest? He shook his head, and realized that he was holding onto her too tightly. He immediately released his grip and took her hand. "Are you okay?"

His tone wavered and his eyes were full of concern. Max had difficulty swallowing. When he looked at her like that, it was both extremely endearing and frightening. Because even though he looked caring and gentle, he could go from calm and attentive to a savage on the warpath faster than she could say boo. Not that the latter mood had ever been directed at her, but still it was unnerving. "I'm fine. Just stupid heels. I should never wear them, they turn me into a klutz." She gave him a reassuring smile and smoothed his jacket lapel.

He watched Max unbutton his jacket and run her hand over his abdomen. Alec forced air into his lungs as he felt the warmth of her hand through the thin material of his shirt. She was slowly traveling upward, over the rippled cords of his torso and up over one of his twitching pectorals. He hated when they did that. When they started up he couldn't control it, and they seemed to react unpredictably to her touch. He hated that she could so easily make him lose control. He reached up and stilled her movements. Closing his fingers around her hand, he tried to ignore the look of disappointment in her warm brown eyes. "Do you really want this to start and end in the hallway?"

"No," she whispered calmly. Then she looked up with him with a suggestive glint in her eye. "But don't think you've got the upper hand in this. You've interrupted me twice tonight. Third time you won't be so lucky."

Alec swallowed and pulled at his tie. His collar was feeling unbearably tight at that moment. He stood back and he let her try the door to their left. He watched her still in the doorway, the contents of the room shocking her into a breathless silence. "What do you think?"

Red and white pillar candles lined the edge of the room and the window sill. A large iron tub that stood against one wall was filled to the brim with steaming water, and the scent of roses weighted the air. Pink and cream petals covered the surface of the water and the floor around the tub. But it wasn't just the bath that had her speechless, it was the four poster bed with crisp white sheets and a heavy gold threaded duvet, dotted with half a dozen pillows of various sizes that had her blinking in disbelief. "Where did you find all this?"

"The bath as buried under layers of dirt and junk in one of the scrap yards, and the bed… well that's a trade secret and I'm sworn on pain of death not to reveal my source."

Max leaned back into him, eyeing the bath with a purr. She could barely remember the last time she had been able to enjoy the luxury of soaking away, neck deep in warm water. It had been so long.

"The bed's ours, if you like it," Alec said dropping his chin to bury his nose in her hair. She smelled of cherry blossom, and her soft hair felt like down feathers against his skin.

Max moved toward the bath, pulling him along behind her. Turning, she gave him a seductive grin. "Wanna help me out of this?"

It wasn't long before she was lowering herself into the water and feeling the heat curl over her chilled skin. The rose petals danced on top of the ripples of water as Alec stepped in behind her. She drifted back against him and pulled his arms around her waist. His shoulder was the perfect level to rest her head and she smiled with her eyes closed, feeling completely relaxed.

The candlelight played off the walls and shimmered over the water. The soft glow illuminated the water droplets on her bare skin like tiny crystals catching sunlight. Tilting his head, Alec kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear and ran his fingers over her shoulders, gently massaging. She moaned gratefully, melting under his ministrations. He trailed his hands down her arms to her sides, and lower, coming to rest against her belly. He stilled for a moment, committing the skin-to-skin contact to memory, relishing the feel of her against his hands. It wasn't quite flat there; it had a soft fleshy, womanly feel to it. She squirmed every time he paid more than a passing glance to it. He knew she was uncomfortable about it, which was why he was paying loving homage to it now. It was something he was intensely proud of. She'd carried his children in there, protected them, nourished them and loved them. He gently drew circles over her abdomen and kissed her temple. "Beautiful," he whispered.

Max interlaced her fingers with his and hugged his arms to her. He always knew how to brush away her insecurities without words and she loved him for it. She had tried loosing the weight she'd put on while she was pregnant with the twins but it was slow going. Not to mention getting her skin to bounce back. Her muscles weren't a problem; they'd tightened almost straight away. It was shedding the extra fat she'd accumulated around her middle that had her concerned.

They stayed there quietly enjoying the hydro-aromatherapy for a while before Alec spoke up. "Much as I love relaxing with you like this, I think I'd like to move before I turn into a prune." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. On closer inspection he discovered they'd already wrinkled. "Oh well, too late I guess."

Max grinned and playfully tickled his sides. "Okay, Romeo, how were you planning on drying off?"

Alec stood up and stepped out of the bath. He flipped up a corner of the duvet to reveal two matching fluffy wine colored towels. He offered one to her. "Bagged them while I was in D.C. with CeCe."

Max grinned, unlike herself, she'd noticed that Alec never spaced on an opportunity to grab something of value. He was always thinking ahead, on the present situation and a myriad of other things. Not that she'd ever admit it, but he was probably the best multi-tasking, multi-processing transgenic she knew.

After they'd both dried off, they laydown on the bed side by side, just staring at each other. Alec brushed a few damp curls from her forehead and cheek and drew invisible lines down her jaw and chin with his index finger. She had such smooth features. There was not one blemish to her skin. Then they were designed that way. Her dark brown eyes, warmed to a honey color in the candlelight, and he leaned forward to kiss each of her eyelids. He loved kissing her. Everything about her features was soft and inviting. Her lips, full and bow shaped, lush and rosy, her cheeks, creamy and right now, dusty pink with a warm glow. Her eyes, round and moist, edged by long thick lashes and touched the bridge of her cheekbones when she closed her eyes. Right now she was looking at him with unblinking attention. In her eyes he could read the love and faith she had in him, and that feeling shot to his heart, squeezing it with aching precision that only she managed to evoke. He hugged her close and captured her mouth.

Alec pulled at the knot holding her towel closed. He lifted the edges apart slowly revealing her to his gaze. He propped himself up on one arm and leaned over her, bending his head to drop gentle kisses over her creamy flesh. He started at the dip in her neck, then the hollow of her throat, and move down slowly. She shivered against his lips and he moved his hands over her arms, to her shoulders and then down her body, his fingers following where his lips had been.

They made love tenderly late into the night. Afterward Max lay in his arms and leaned in to kiss his throat. Splaying a hand over the back of his neck, she ran her fingers softly over his nape. "I love you." The tremors of their lovemaking were slowly beginning to subside and she felt confident that she hadn't lost control of her limbs indefinitely, as she wriggled her toes.

Grinning at her exhaustedly, Alec kissed her temple and then leaned down to capture her lips. After kissing her expertly and thoroughly, he smiled into her hair. "I know you'll be the end of me, but I don't care."

Chuckling, Max wrapped one leg around his waist and rolled them over. On his back, Alec lifted a hand and ran it over the perfect curve of his lover's waist. "As much as I love the view, I need to clean up."

Raising and eyebrow curiously, Max wondered what he meant. They were still joined. Evidence of their exploits weren't going anywhere just yet.

Alec reluctantly rolled them to the side and disengaged himself from the embrace. It was only after he withdrew completely that he realized what that extra twang he felt was from. Sitting up, he threw the faulty piece of rubber in the trash and pulled on his boxers.

The look on his face was priceless. Max followed his gaze and realized why he'd been preoccupied with distracting her the first few seconds of their embrace. He'd been trying to use protection. Trying being the operative word. "I don't think those were designed for transgenics," she said trying her best to suppress the urge to laugh. She obviously didn't succeed because he cast her a narrow look.

"They weren't designed for you and me, that's for sure." He ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it, Max. This was supposed to be perfect and…"

Max sat up and put her arms around his shoulders. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she kissed his barcode. "And it was. I've honestly never felt so out of control in my life. I'm still not sure if that was such a good thing. Even though it felt…"

"Great?"

Catching the hopeful tone and the hint of smirk on his lips, Max poked him playfully in the ribs. "You'd like to think so wouldn't you, Casanova?"

Alec turned and pulled her into his lap. He took the sheet and wrapped it around them both. "The truth Max? No one's ever made me feel the way you do."

He said it with unflinching sincerity and Max almost had to look away. She felt tears clog her throat, and rather than risk a girly emotional outburst and ruin the moment, she kissed him.

"So what happens now?"

"We get dressed and send Joshua home. If the twins haven't collectively driven him mad by now, they will soon and…"

Alec put a quieting finger to her lips. "I mean, if you get pregnant again."

Max sighed. She toyed with the idea of making him sweat a little longer just because she was enjoying the open concern on his face, and the gentle way he was holding her but she loved him too much to torture him like that. "Lexie said that breastfeeding suppresses ovulation, and with my body in recovery mode it's highly unlikely I'll be producing any anytime soon. Do you have any idea how hard it actually is to get pregnant? An ova only lives for about hours. If it's not inseminated within that window, then we're safe."

"Inseminated." Alec snorted, "That's such a turn on."

Max pulled a face. "Seriously, the twins were a miracle."

"Well they are called, The Promise." Alec winked at her. "Their special, predestined and no, it's not just because their mom can kick ass."

Snapping her mouth closed, Max hugged Alec around the waist. "I wasn't going to say that."

"Okay." Alec nudged her and trailed kisses down her neck. "What were you going to say then?"

She eyed him for a minute, he was still teasing. "I was going to say, they're special because they're ours."

Alec swallowed thickly. Kissing her forehead, he pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "They sure are." The soles of his feet started to feel the cold concrete floor, and he lifted his head and tilted Max's face to his with his hand. "Let's head home."

Nodding, Max slid from his lap and dropped the sheet from about her shoulders. Silently, they both dressed and went around the office blowing out all the candles. Alec held the door open for her and ushered her out.

As they walked down the alley and back toward their building Max leaned into Alec. "I had a great time."

"We'll have to do this more often." Smiling down at her, he pulled her securely to his side. He'd keep her there for as long as she'd let him. It's the way things had to be between them. She was too much of a free spirit to be tied to down. Which is why he had his doubts about her marriage proposal. Sure having the kids had changed her considerably, but he could still see the fiery independence in her. Just the other day she'd talked about Seattle being the longest stretch she'd ever been in one place. Going on four years. Was that too long already? He'd fight to keep her heart with his dying breath but if she chose to leave them, he wouldn't hold her back. He loved her too much to see her miserable. And he would swallow his pride and his own pain, if things ever went that way. That didn't mean he wouldn't kill the third party if there turned out to be one…

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

Squeezing her about the shoulders under his arm, he gave her a casual grin. "Nothing important."

"Ah huh." Max knew that wasn't the case, but she wasn't going to press him. Alec talked when he wanted to. And that was almost consistently. He hated quiet. It was probably because it reminded him too much of Manticore. Making up for lost time, he talked about anything and everything.

She wasn't into idle chatter or trivia, but since they'd started spending more time together, she found herself absorbing that information in droves. If she were ever selected for one of those quiz shows, she was sure she'd clear them out. It was when he was silent that it worried her. She knew he was thinking. They were always thinking, even in their sleep. The only time a transgenics' conscious brain was offline was if it was in strategic shutdown.

Alec was only quiet when he had something weighing on his mind. She knew he always worried about her and the kids, and it was both adorable and frustrating. There wasn't much she could do for him on that score but reassure him that she was responsible and doing her best to be a good parent and partner. The latter didn't start out so great, with them both stepping on each other's toes and disagreeing at every turn, but they were getting there. She put an arm around his waist and hugged him back. He knew how much she loved him, didn't he?

* * *

**Notes:** The uncensored version of this chapter will be posted at NWP soon. Rather than keep you guys in the dark, I thought I'd post this without a beta (hope it wasn't too hideous). calistra, L80bug, thanks for hanging in there - it's been a long ride but we're almost done. ontheDL, reading your response to the previous chapter prompted a writing frenzy. Shana and yourself were the only ones at NWP to review, so I was intensely relieved to read your comments, learning that the lack of response wasn't because the chapter sucked. 


	16. A familiar face

**Chapter 15**

Adam pulled into the gas station and climbed out of the cab. It had been a long drive over. Twelve hours cooped up in the cab behind the wheel, his legs felt like he could use a long walk. He'd driven straight from Orr Town cattle yards back to Seattle after delivering Buddy's quarterly stock. His boss had asked him to pick up some supplies from the city before heading back to the ranch. He was good at pulling the all-nighters, but all those hours didn't do much to help his thought process. Endless stretches of road gave him far too much time to brood, and the past couple of months his dreams had started spilling over into his waking hours. As a result he was finding it harder to define what he thought was reality from the scenes that played over in his head. So many things didn't fit with the life he was leading now, the life he thought he'd been living for years. The more the dreams plagued him, the more questions it raised about his past. Questions he couldn't find answers to and was afraid to ask.

Laughter caught his attention, and he turned to spot a girl across the street. She was walking with a friend. Her curly dark hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she's grinned at something her friend said. Her dark eyes sparkled and her laugh was like heart-warming music. He was mesmerized by her. She had perfect skin and her measured stride had the grace and poise of a dancer while her body would put any male-fantasy-pin-up-girl to shame. Her denim jacket and kaki shorts did little to hide an exquisitely sculpted figure. She had a small waist, well toned legs, and an ample bosom that was straining against the cotton of her red t-shirt. He was so caught up by her beauty and her smile that he almost didn't notice the bundle that was slung across her body. That was until it moved and captured her attention. He followed her eyes. She slowed but didn't stop walking, and both she and her friend looked into the opening in the sling.

Adam strained to see what they were looking at but couldn't see past her friend's shoulder. As her head bent forward, Adam thought he caught a glimpse of something. Something on her neck, it looked like a dirty splotch and he looked harder. He almost jumped out of his skin when he got a close up look of what he wanted to see. It was a barcode. There was something familiar about it too, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't the first time things had felt a little off. Not to mention that he seemed to have telescopic vision. He'd only ever noted it happening a handful of times, and every time it happened, it freaked him out. He never said a word about it to anyone either. It was bad enough that he couldn't remember anything about his past. People would think he was even stranger if he started telling them about his strange abilities. Like being able to heal faster than a lizard that dropped its tail. So he couldn't regrow limbs, not that he'd tried but it was still weird at how quickly his ribs had healed after his rodeo accident last summer. And then there was the glowing red eye. He'd taken a look in the mirror one morning and had a double take. Rubbing his eyes hand done the trick, but it had made him think twice about pulling an all-night booze out with the guys. That hangover was one he didn't want as a repeat encounter. Now there was the barcode thing. He had one, and this woman had one too. Maybe she had answers. Maybe they knew each other. He came out of his reverie and was about to head over to her but found that she wasn't there anymore. He had to fill up, but it wouldn't take long and she was on foot, so how far could she have gone?

**  
Our Lady of the Sacred Heart Church**

The big day had come sooner than she had anticipated and all of a sudden she was supremely nervous. Gem, Original Cindy and CeCe fussed over her, while she paced about the small bride's room. She'd tried to keep busy this morning with last minute tasks, like TC supplies, picking up the party favors, taking Jesse for a walk to get him to fall asleep, so he would be easy on the guys. She'd successfully been able to keep the ceremony off her mind until Original Cindy announced that it was time for her to get dressed. Her dress was like a dream in itself. She hadn't seen it until yesterday. The girls had been shocked when she had told them that she was probably just going to grab one off a rack, perhaps more shocked than when she'd told them she was getting married.

Lexie wouldn't hear a word of it, and had quickly taken measurements and whipped up a dress worthy of world-class, designer awe, all in less than two weeks. It fitted her like a second skin and showed off her curves without her feeling in the least bit overexposed. It had a scrunched fabric bodice that gathered over her waist, and flowed to the floor in an A-line skirt. The fingertip, organza veil that hung from the base of her hair was dotted with teardrop crystals had a fine rolled edge and decorated her bare back, where the dress fell away from the shoulders in a deep-v. Over the bodice and snaking down the front of her dress to the floor was delicate embroidery of deep red roses and green ivy. The fabric was thick without feeling stiff and felt like heaven against her skin. Dove gray Dutchess satin, Lexie had called it. She had a duster length train. She'd laughed when Gem had told her what a train actually meant. She had pictured carts attached to the back of her dress, why anyone wanted to drag yards of material behind them that people could trample on, or could catch was beyond her. Something she couldn't stop fiddling with was the split in her skirt that exposed an insert of embroidered organza that complimented her veil. Throwing up her hands, she stalked to the door.

CeCe had a split second to plant herself in front of the door. "It's not time yet," she said eyeing Max carefully. She'd never seen Max so nervous or jumpy, so she wasn't quite sure what to expect. She might be in a figure-hugging dress with minimal leg movement but she had other ways of disabling her friend if the need arose. She signaled to Gem to cut off the other exit. Smiling warmly, CeCe took Max's hands. "If you want me to check on them, or if you need anything just ask, I can go get it for you."

Max stomped her heel, and immediately regretted the action as the delicately heeled, unyielding feminine shoe, sent a jarring vibe up her leg. "I'm supposed to be late, but I'm here and we still haven't started. What's the hold up?"

Gem signaled to CeCe over Max's shoulder. "I should check on Missy. I'll see if they're ready for us while I'm there." Outside Gem heaved a sigh of relief and momentarily sagged against the door. She was in the church garden and dragged fresh air into her lungs. She was lucky to escape unscathed with the state Max was in. She hadn't been this bad since she'd gone through her moods phase when she was pregnant with the twins. She walked around to the front of the church and stuck her head through the double doors. All the guests were already seated. The church was full. Transgenics filled the first ten rows, but the other rows of guests were a sea of unfamiliar faces. Where had they all come from? And where were the guys? Joshua stood awkwardly next to Father Destry, anxiously looking in her direction. He waved at her, and Gem shrugged mouthing, 'No clue.' Just where were Alec and Biggs?

**  
Across town**

Over the last week, Alec had accompanied Logan to the town hall to process all the paperwork the government wanted on the transgenics. Veronica had negotiated a trade. All the transgenics who register with their local governments would be issued with, birth certificates, unrestricted sector passes and American citizenship. Not all of the transgenics in Terminal City were sold on the idea, but most of them had. Alec and Max had talked about it, and even though registering meant giving up relative anonymity, the benefits in the end out weighed the risk. Since Dix and Logan had already ID'd and catalogued all of the transgenics in Terminal City, it made it easier just for the two of them to spend hours on end getting new docs issued on behalf of the transgenics who were going ahead with the register. As a surprise, Logan helped Alec organize a marriage license and this morning they were going to pick of the forms they needed for a marriage certificate. It was cutting it close for time, but there really hadn't been another opportunity to do it without Max finding out. The past couple of weeks had been crazy intense in preparation for the first transgenic wedding to hit Seattle. To be honest, Alec was nervous. Not because he was having second thoughts about marrying the woman of his dreams, but because of the amount of RSVPs that had flooded HQ in response to their pending nuptials. How every transgenic within a hundred mile radius had heard about the occasion was still a mystery to him. Not to mention the interest that the media and community had taken to them.

They were headed down the stairs to the van, where Biggs was waiting with the kids, when Alec felt a chill snake down his back. It was a feeling he got when he instinctively knew something wasn't right. His eyes zeroed in on the kids. They were safely buckled in their seats. Tia was sleeping, her thumb in her mouth and a small pool of drool collecting at the collar of her baby-sized flower girl dress. It was modeled after the bridesmaids' dresses in dawn pink with a layer of tulle specially attached to Tia's to make it more fairylike. Jesse was dressed in a baby tux, to match his and Biggs' suits. Jesse was looking straight at him. Their abilities surprised he and Max everyday, along with their doctor, Dr Shankar. Babies their age weren't able to see more than a few feet, yet Jesse and Tia seemed to recognize objects and faces from meters away.

Something told Alec to turn to his left. It was then that he caught sight of what had given him that unsettling feeling. Zack, Max's brother, stood at the foot of the stairs leading to the street. He was staring up at them, a look of serious contemplation on his face. Did he recognize Logan? Max had told him all about the incident of Zack turning Manticore killer on Logan. She also explained the heartache she'd felt having to send him away with a new identity and no memory. What was he doing in Seattle? Had he had a total recall?

Alec put a stilling hand on Logan's arm. Logan gave him a puzzled look, before he followed his friend's gaze and froze mid-stride. "Turn slowly, and head back inside," Alec advised, his lips barely moving. He patted Logan's arm. "I forgot those papers, could you grab them for me?" The second sentence was for Zack's benefit. If he was lip reading, he shouldn't get suspicious about Logan's sudden about-face.

Logan nodded, and did as Alec instructed. He turned, and then walked back toward the Town Hall entrance. He fought the urge to run, while the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Biggs saw them pause on the stairs and wondered what the hold up was. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw a man with long sandy blonde hair. He was dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans. He looked harmless, but there was something about the way his jaw set, that had Biggs watching him more intently.

Alec jogged down the stairs casually and headed for the van. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Zack. He hadn't made a move for Logan, but he hadn't walked away either. After he'd made eye brief eye contact with Zack, he'd noticed him look away. But Alec knew when he was being watched. His first instinct was to yell at Biggs to take his kids and get as far away, as fast as possible. He didn't know Zack very well, but from his experience the last time they'd run into each other, he'd rather not take any chances. He fingered his neck unconsciously, feeling the ghost of Zack's grip there.

"I know you."

He heard it softly. Almost uttered with uncertainty, but the fact that those words were directed at him, had Alec chilled to the bone. Biggs had gotten out of the van, and Alec almost cursed aloud. He was going to tell Biggs to go around back, pick Logan up and get out of there before the situation got out of hand. Now that plan was shot to hell.

Adam looked at the man dressed in a fine cut black suit. He looked like he was ready to go to a very important function, but something about him had triggered a memory. It wasn't the first he'd had today, and he wasn't about to let this one drift away from him without finding out more. This morning he'd let that woman disappear. He was desperate to find out where he'd come from, who he was, something from his past. He reached out for the man's arm, he just wanted to get him to wait.

The second fingers brushed his arm, Alec threw off the touch instinctively. He didn't want to act on impulse but he found himself taking a defensive stance between Zack and the van. There was no way he was getting inside.

The hard glint in his eyes hazel eyes, and the thin set of the man's lips flashed in Adam's mind eye. Images like memory cards sprung to the forefront of his mind; bloodied teeth, this man taking a fighting stance, a dead man's eyes staring up at him. He blinked, then a sheering pain split his skull, he grimace and put a hand to his temple. Memories came to him in semi-color, broken fragments of phrases exchanged filtered into his consciousness. They were paired with images of this man, the man that stood in front of him now.

_"I won't let you kill anymore," he heard his voice say._

_The man's lips curled into a cruel smile. "Are you going to stop me?" His fists were clenching and unclenching. His fingers were still bloodied from a recent killing._

_"If that's the way it has to be…" _

_The man laughed, his eyes glittering. "You'll be a worthy offering, brother. Do you still believe in her, Zack?" _

The flash ended, and Adam realized it was a memory. He also remembered what had happened after that. They had fought each other till he'd felt broken and fatigued. He'd been knocked unconscious with a kick to the head and the second before blackness had enveloped him, he was sure that Ben was going to finish the job and it would be the end. But he'd woken up to find himself alone in the forest, his jaw still in tact, although incredibly sore, along with various other regions of his body.

"Ben," Zack whispered in recognition, his eyes sliding to the children in the van. He saw Ben's hand poised on the handle and his heart skipped a beat. He was targeting children now? All the feelings from that last confrontation came rushing back. The desperation he had felt, the nerves tightening in his hands and neck. Pleading with him to see reason. Looking at his brother, and seeing the eyes of a cold and remorseless killer staring back at him.

Alec let go of the handle. He looked through the van window at Biggs and signaled to him with his eyes. 'Go.'

"I'll finish things this time," Zack said bitterly.

Alec barely had time to turn around before the first blow connected with his gut. "Zack, wait. I'm not who you think…" the wind was knocked out of him when a knee found his stomach. There was no away he was going to be able to get the guy to slow down long enough to get him to read a barcode.

Biggs was around the front of the van in a blink. He put himself between Alec and Zack, and found the man turning on him. Zack spun around and kicked him in the chest, sending him reeling backward into a stone column.

Alec straightened and had a second to take a defensive stance against, Zack's attack when Biggs' intervention had created a diversion. "Get them out of here," he ordered his friend.

Biggs shook himself off and nodded, running back to the driver's side. He gunned the engine, and cut into the flow of traffic, but not without a backward glace at Alec. He was worried about him. He knew Alec could handle himself in a fight but this wasn't an ordinary fight. Alec had called him Zack. And Zack looked to be out for blood. Zack was Max's older brother, her former CO. Alec wouldn't kill him, not even if it meant risking his own life. Biggs put his foot down on the gas peddle. He had to find Max.

Logan was getting out of a car at the church steps when Biggs tore up to the curb. "Where's Alec?"

"Where do you think," Biggs shot back curtly. "Get them out." Biggs inclined his head to the two wide-eyed transgenic babies in the backseat.

Logan nodded but found he was agreeing to himself when he turned to see Biggs disappearing into the church.

Biggs straightened his tie and dusted off his suit, momentarily slowing when he found the church full of heads turning to look directly at him. He shuffled as quickly as he could to the front of the church and made a beeline for the bride's room.

When the door burst open, Original Cindy who'd been in the process of straightening her corset let out a shriek. "Do you people know how to knock?"

Max shot out of her chair at Biggs disheveled state. It was obvious that he'd tried cleaning up, but there were still tell-tale signs of a fight about his suit. His tie was crooked and there was a faint boot mark on his black suit jacket. "Where's Alec," she demanded quickly.

"Town Hall. Zack thinks he's Ben."

It was short and cut straight to her heart faster than a knife ever could. Watching his programming take over when he'd gone after Logan was one thing. She had no idea what memories Zack had of Ben, or what had happened between them, but she could bet that had been ugly. Zack had kept tabs on all of them, and Ben's killing spree wouldn't have got by Zack. Remembering her own run in with Ben, and what Zack must have gone through with him, she could only imagine the fight that was going on right now. "Get me there now."

Max almost bowled into Logan halfway down the aisle, and catching sight of the twins he juggled in his arms, she froze, torn between going for Alec and taking her kids.

Veronica appeared at his side, and Logan happily surrendered a wriggling Jesse who'd been pulling at his glasses. "We'll take care of them, Max," Veronica said touching her arm.

Max gave her a grateful look and gathered up her skirts. Hurrying down the aisle, she did her best to block out the stares of bewildered faces as she went by.

The girls filed out of the bride's room, watching Max and Biggs leave. Joshua went to Gem nervously wrenching his hands. "What happened?"

Shifting Missy to her hip so she had a free hand, Gem patted his arm. "It's Zack. Long story Joshua. Short version is Max might be the only one who can help Alec right now."

Father Destry looked on in amazement. After meeting Ben's twin, agreeing to preside over his first wedding, and host the first transgenic nuptial ever recorded under the spotlight of keen media attention and scores of transgenics, he thought his week couldn't throw him any more surprises. "Who's Zack?"

"Protective big brother," Original Cindy offered with a tense frown.

"Oh," Father Destry said nodding in understanding.

But from the look of bewilderment on the priest's face, OC doubted that this was the sort of meddling in-law that he was used to.

Logan pulled an envelope from inside his jacket and gave it to Father Destry. "Formal documents."

Father Destry smiled. Max had asked him for a religious ceremony, but he was happy to do both. No doubt that because this was coming from Logan, it was a surprise for the couple. "Gift for the bride?"

"A surprise," Logan acknowledged. "Alec knows about it."

**  
Town Hall**

By the time Max and Biggs arrived, a large crowd had gathered around the two men. Three security guards from the mayor's office tried to keep everyone back, and Biggs jogged up to one of them.

"We know them, let us through."

The guard gave him a look as though he was mad. "Police are on their way."

Max pulled on his arm and spun him to face her. "It'll be over before they get here," she said with determination. That said she stormed past him and shook off his attempts to pull her back. "Zack," she yelled above the noise of the crowd.

Both Alec and Zack turned at the sound of her voice. Alec paled when he saw her and cursed Biggs. Why did he drag Max into this? He tried not to think about how he must look to her. She looked like a goddess wrapped in white, the tiny crystals dotting her dress glittering in the sunlight. The look on her face though would threaten any man to obey. Her eyes had the glare of an avenging angel. He shot a dark look at his friend, and watched Biggs squirm uncomfortably.

Even in his battered state, Alec could make his skin crawl. Biggs had been forced to spar with him quite a few times over the years back at Manticore and he always ended up being served the bitter end of the stick. The scowl directed at him now, brought little comfort to his already frayed nerves.

Max bit her lip, her eyes traveled over Alec. He had a split lip and fresh blood trailed down his jaw. His cheek was puffy and bruised. No doubt the inside of his mouth was cut and bleeding from the blows to his face. The skin on his knuckles was purple and grazed, and his suit was in tatters. Two of the jacket buttons were missing and there was blood on his shirt and tie. From the splatters she couldn't tell if it was Alec's, Zack's or perhaps both. Zack wasn't in much better shape. He had a black eye and a split eyebrow. The swelling around his eye was forcing his lid almost completely shut. And both sides of his jaw were bruised.

Zack stared at her, his eyes roaming over her face and body. It was the same woman from this morning. Only her casual wear was nowhere to be seen. She was dressed for a wedding. Her wedding. He blinked with his one functional lid. His head swam, from the pain of the blows and from the images that followed.

He remembered thinking there was something familiar about the mark on her neck. "We've met before," he whispered almost to himself.

Max moved closer and Alec reacted instinctively, wanting to caution her against it. His reaction caused Zack to turn on him violently. Alec immediately deflected a blow to his face, seconds before it could reach his jaw. "Wait," Alec pleaded, wincing against the pain in his ribs.

"Zack, listen to me," Max pleaded. "It's Max. Look at me." She turned around and swept her veil over her shoulder to reveal her barcode. "Don't you remember me?"

Seeing it clearly now brought back a flood of memories they'd shared. Time in Manticore, when he'd first found her and she'd thought he was hitting on her, sitting with her in the fire light, turned himself over to Lydecker to protect her… "I saw you in the hospital and you said we'd never met," he said accusingly.

Max could tell that he remembered her now. She could see it in the way he looked at her. He wasn't looking at a stranger. He was looking at her with those eyes that she didn't want to remember. _"__Well, for starters, he doesn't act like any brother I've ever seen…Seems to me like he's got the hots for you. It's kinda kinky, if you ask me." _Sad irony of that memory, along with the hurtful comments she'd made to Alec, was that she'd said the truth always hurt. It had been staring her in the face, but she hadn't been willing to accept it because it made her uncomfortable and complicated the blissfully ignorant bubble she'd created for herself about her relationship with Zack.

"Why are you protecting him," Zack demanded hurtfully. "He's dangerous, Maxie. He's killed innocent men."

His accusation brought gasps from onlookers, and Max took Alec's hand drawing him to her, showing Zack exactly who she stood by. "He's not Ben."

"And you believe his lies," Zack said his eyes flashing dangerously. He made a move for Alec, and Max planted herself between them.

"He's designation is 494. He's Ben's twin." She motioned for Alec to show Zack his barcode.

Zack noted that she was right with reluctance and dropped his arms. He looked defeated, and lost. The change in his stance brought a wave of relief over everyone.

"Show's over people," Biggs yelled. "Time to go home." The guards started to urge people to leave and slowly the crowd of onlookers disbursed.

Zack cast a weary eye over Alec and Biggs. He still didn't feel entirely comfortable with the revelation and feeling Ben's eyes on him didn't help the situation. "You're getting married?" he asked disbelieving.

Max slowly but deliberately took Alec's arm and pulled him close. She straightened his tie, and blinked back the tears that had pooled in her eyes. "Yes, I am," she said looking proudly at Alec, and then back at Zack.

Zack's eyes cloud over. "To him?" he asked incredulously.

Max squared her shoulders and stared Zack down. She shook her head sadly. She didn't want to fight. She wasn't going to launch into an argument with Zack. He couldn't actually believe that Alec was anything like Ben. She knew with all that had to be going on in his head would be pretty hard to process and one big jumbled mess, and any other day she would bend over backward to spend time with him. After all he'd done for her, she owed him that, but not today. Today was her wedding day, her's and Alec's day. So far it was turning out to be pretty disastrous and not at all like she'd imagined. It was going to turn about, starting right now. "Let's go Alec, we've got people waiting for us. Biggs, if you'll see to my guy, I'll just be a minute."

Max watched the men leave, with Zack staring after them bitterly. "Be happy for me, Zack," she pled touching his arm.

"You love him?" Zack demanded harshly.

Max nodded, dropping her hand. "I do."

Zack clenched his jaw and looked away.

Wishing she could reach out to him, but knowing it was only going to cause him more anguish, Max decided it was better just to walk away. She was almost at the van door when he caught up with her.

Zack grabbed her by the upper arms, and forced her to face him. "How can you love him more than me, Max? I gave everything for you. I died for you," he cried bitterly.

Max found her own eyes pooling with fresh tears. It wasn't fair. She didn't ask him to give up so much for her. She didn't ask for his love, she certainly didn't deserve it. "I'm sorry, Zack." He let her go, and before she reached the point where she couldn't drag herself away, she opened the door and climbed in.

Biggs rolled down his window and offered Zack a card with his number on it. "If you need anything man, just call." He knew it was a lame gesture but he felt compelled to reach out to the guy anyway.

Zack took it numbly, still staring at Max through the car window. As they drove away, she could still see him standing where she had left him from the view in the side mirror.

Alec pulled her close and kissed her temple. "He'll be okay, Max."

She wished she believed that, but unlike her, Zack hadn't changed at all. He was still as stubborn as ever, and unwilling to compromise. Maybe after today, meeting other transgenics, and spending time with him, maybe she could get him to come around. More than anything she wanted him to be happy. Of all of them, with everything he'd been through he deserved a good life. She'd tried to give him that but it had backfired on her. She should have known the lie wouldn't have lasted forever. She only wished that somehow, someday, she'd be able to make it up to him.

* * *

**Notes:** Calistra, thank you for the beta. I hope the dress scene makes sense now. Maybe I should just post a sketch of it so people don't have to rely on my descriptive efforts. :D SitaTheLastVampire(OnTheDL) and Ro, did you guys enjoy the uncensored version of Chapter 14 too? I really appreciated the feedback you sent. 


	17. Tying the knot

**Chapter 16**

**Our Lady of the Sacred Heart Church**

They were running an hour late, and after a quick change and patch up in transit, they were ready to go inside. Biggs turned off the engine, and looked over his shoulder. "Ready?"

Max nervously squeezed Alec's hand. "As I'll ever be," she said her eyes glowing brightly.

Alec hugged her tightly. "I'd kiss you but I think we've broken enough traditions for one day," he said with a lopsided grin. "You look breathtaking," he whispered giving her one last once over. "I'll send Josh right out."

The pipe organ music filled the air and floated through the closed doors. Joshua took her hand and threaded it through his arm. They stood for one more beat in the small foyer, before Joshua gave her a gentle tug. "Time to go."

Max smiled and she hoped that her nerves weren't betrayed on her face. She wasn't nervous about what she was about to do. It was facing all those people again, walking past them, so many unknown faces. Shaking her head, she asked herself why she cared. This wasn't about them. She wasn't doing this for any of them. As the red double doors swung open and her foot alighted the last step, her eyes found the face of the one who could chase every fear away. And watching his lips form a familiar warming smile, she found that every other person faded from her vision.

Joshua put her hand in Alec's, and she followed his back, watching him take a seat next to Biggs in the first pew. Biggs had given his suit to Alec, so he was dressed causally in a leather jacket, a white t-shirt and jeans. He had played the role of best man to perfection. He'd taken care of Alec, and even made sure her lover looked the part despite looking a little worse for wear in the face. Now all Biggs had left was the care of the rings. But from the look of confidence he had, lounging back in his place, Max knew he wouldn't fail them there.

"Genesis 2:18, Then the LORD God said, 'It is not good for the man to be alone; I will make him a helper suitable for him'." Closing his book, Father Destry motioned for the congregation to be seated. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Max Guevara and Alec Bamber in holy matrimony.

"I had the pleasure of meeting Max a few years ago. So much has changed in both our lives since that first meeting. I will forever be in debt to her for what she did to save my life, and I hope that in some small way, I was able to repay part of that debt by being a friend and showing her the One, Greater than I, who has an eternal and forgiving love for her and her family.

"In the dark times that recently plagued our country, and our sense of security, I hope many of you remembered this Psalm. Please recite with me, King David's 23rd Psalm – The LORD is my shepherd and I shall not want. He makes me lie down in green pastures; He leads me beside quiet waters. He restores my soul; He guides me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil; for You are with me; Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presences of my enemies. You have anointed my head with oil; My cup overflows. Surely goodness and loving kindness will follow me all the days of my life; and I will dwell in the house of the LORD forever."

Alec had never heard the reading before, but he thought the sentiment was hopeful. When he looked at Max, knew that even though he couldn't see God, he knew He must exist to have brought them together. Not only that, but to have Max fall in love with him. It was something that never in his wildest dreams would he have ever believed if someone had called it when they'd first met in that dingy cell years ago. He truly believed that nothing in their lives happened by accident. Fates, destiny, a God, some cosmic power in the Heavens, someone was watching out for them. After all they'd seen and been through, he knew they hadn't survived by chance or on their own merit.

Sketchy hovered quietly, moving from one side of the Church to the other snapping photos of the congregation, of the bridal party, of the babies in the front row – Missy, Tia and Jesse.

For Max everything seemed to pass by in a blur of color and jumble of words. All she knew was Alec holding her hands in his and his eyes on hers. She was jogged out of her trance when Father Destry touched her arm and said her name.

"Max?"

Max blinked and looked at him in surprised embarrassment. "Sorry?" she whispered.

"Are you ready to say your vows?" he asked softly.

She nodded her cheeks flaming. She'd spaced the whole first half of the ceremony?

"Max and Alec have chosen to say their own vows. Max, would you like to say yours first?" Father Destry prompted.

"Alec, I grew up having no clue about love. Seeing couples get married, and promise forever, it seemed like an insane idea. That was until you came sauntering into my life,"  
she said with a grin.

The moment he'd walked through her door, he'd oozed confidence and a careless attitude, and from that moment she'd been determined to beat some responsibility into him. It had taken her a long time to realize that, that part of him already existed. He just never had a reason to show it, and it wasn't as though she'd given him much of a chance to either.

"Even though sometimes we drive each other crazy, I know I can't imagine my life without you. You showed me that it's okay to feel vulnerable - that I can trust in someone other than myself. You showed me what it means and what it feels like to be in love. I'm not afraid to promise forever anymore, so long as forever is with you." She felt her throat close over on those last words and her eyes sting with the threat of tears.

Alec looked at her and smiled. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears and he squeezed her hands tenderly. "Max, if anyone asked me even a year ago if I wanted to get married, I would have choked on whatever I was drinking. But a year ago, I didn't have you, or the two perfect kids we share. You're everything I want in a partner, Max. You're not afraid to beat me into line if I'm wrong. You challenge me to talk and deal instead of burying my problems. And you're the most beautiful woman to ever succumb to my charms."

Max squeezed his hands hard at that comment, and noted the wicked twinkle in his eye. 'Just wait,' she said with her eyes.

Alec chuckled and knew she was saving her retaliation to his words for later. "I'd be crazy not to hang onto you. And I want you to know, I need you to know, that without you, I'd be like part of me is missing. You make me whole, Max. Life won't be a picnic, but we've never had anything easy. What I can promise you though is that I'll always love you. And I'll spend my life making sure you always have a reason to smile." He winked at her and looked over at Biggs. 'Rings,' he mouthed.

After they slid rings on each other's fingers. Max thought it was all done and the next thing coming would be, you may kiss the bride. She didn't know it, until then but she'd been itching to kiss Alec all day. And after he'd stop short of doing so in the van, she'd been about ready to argue a point and say screw tradition. But her jaw dropped a fraction when Father Destry's next words reached her ears.

"We will now sign the Marriage Certificate. And while we do so, we will be treated to a special musical performance by Gem on the violin, accompanied by Our Lady's boys choir, singing '_Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring_'."

While they sat down to sign the register and the certificate, Max couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sound of the choir voices blended with the expertly played chords of Gem's violin. The music that filled her head was truly fitting for the saying, the voices of angels.

Father Destry concluded the ceremony with a prayer. "Father, by your plan man and woman are united, and married life has been established as the one blessing that was not forfeited by original sin or washed away in the flood. Look with love upon this woman, your daughter, now joined to her husband in marriage. I ask your blessing. Grant her the grace of love and peace. May her husband put his trust in her and recognize that she is his equal and the heir with him to the life of grace. May he always honor her and love her as Christ loves his bride, the Church. Father keep them always true to your commandments. Give them strength, which comes from your Heavenly throne, that they may stay true to their promise of love and faithfulness to one any other. And bless their family, grant them fullness of life, and one day life eternal among the saints in the kingdom of heaven.

"By the power vested in me by the Church, Our Lady of the Sacred Heart and the State of Washington. It is my joy to present to you, husband and wife, Mrs & Mrs Bamber."

It was Alec's turn to look surprised and Max nudged him slightly as he looped her arm through his. "Didn't know I'd caved on that huh?"

One of the first people Max approached as they made their way down the aisle was Logan. She knew he had been the one to organize the citizenship of the transgenics with Veronica and he would have been the one to help Alec arrange the Marriage Licence. It was a truly unique gift that he'd given them and she didn't know how she could thank him. Over the past couple of weeks Logan and Alec seemed to have patched up their differences, and having them make eye contact, even greeting each other warmly, was more than she could ever have asked for. Something she never thought she'd see again after that strange encounter with Mia though was Alec and Logan embracing, but today was a day full of surprise.

"Thanks man. For everything," Alec said giving Logan a strong, brotherly hug.

"You're welcome. Wish you two the best," Logan said sincerely.

Alec could tell that he was being genuine even though his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Maybe it would always be like that, or maybe not. Who knew, Logan might meet someone that could fill the void Max had left. He wasn't a transgenic and he didn't have the history they had of torture and darkness but he had had his fair share of hardship because of Manticore the past few years. It wasn't his fight but he'd stood by them anyway. If anyone deserved a chance at real happiness, it was Logan. And he hoped that it happened for him sooner rather than later. Alec watched Max hug Veronica tightly and his eyes traveled between Logan and the other woman. They had something once. Did he sense a spark still there?

Alec saw Veronica's tears as she held Max. He was so happy for them both. He'd never really spent a lot of time thinking about his genetics or how he was born. Letting his brain dwell on the whole gene tinkering, splicing game, and how many different people, not to mention animals, had been thrown into the mix gave him the creeps. He might have created them to save humanity, but Sandeman had to be one strange guy. And rather than thinking about the woman who'd served as a human incubator and whether or not she'd cared about him, wasn't something Alec wanted to think about. Besides, the woman beside him more than filled any void he was supposed to feel about absentee biological or surrogate parents.

Max didn't want to let go of the woman holding her. Seeing her today, talking with her and hearing her voice, was as close to her mother as she would ever be. Veronica was everything she dreamt of in a mother, smart, beautiful, caring and supportive, someone who could soothe all your hurts and hang on your every word. And from what Veronica told her about Susie, her real mother would have been that too.

Veronica fussed with Max's veil and dabbed the tears from her cheeks. Both of them were crying, and she was grateful the beaming bride was wearing minimal make-up. She was naturally beautiful, and the make up artist had only applied rose tinted gloss, a hint of dusk colored eye shadow, and mascara to highlight her vibrant brown eyes. Nothing had smudged for Max. Which was more than she could say for herself; she dreaded looking. She smiled at Max proudly and squeezed her one more time. "You're more than I ever dreamt Susie's daughter would be," she said huskily.

Max smiled brightly, and looked at Logan while hugging Veronica. "You always said you'd help me find my family. Thank you Logan."

Alec touched Max on the elbow and held out Jesse to her. "I swear he's a mamma's boy." As he switched Tia to sit more comfortably in his arms now that he had another free one, he looked at his children. When they were first born, it was hard to tell who's features they had aside from the obvious like nose and hair color. Jesse definitely had Max's coloring, olive complexion with a mop of dark curls covering his head. But as Max has so lovingly pointed out, Jesse seemed to have his attention seeking, cheeky character. Just last night he'd kept them up, just because he felt like playing in front of an audience. Thankfully he hadn't disturbed Tia. His daughter, though she looked like an angel with her porcelain complexion and straw-colored blond tufts of hair, and sky, baby blue eyes, she could holler a house down and was stubborn as an ox. If she didn't want to sleep, she wouldn't and that meant no sleep for Max, or himself if it was his turn to watch them. Praise heaven again for Veronica's godsend gifts. He'd wheeled Jesse into the lounge and stayed up with him, letting Max and Tia sleep, which was a rarity for both of them.

"Group shot, people," Sketchy called loudly. "Family in front, and everyone else just mingle behind." He left Biggs to direct people, and disappeared into the preacher's room.

Max laughed as Jesse attempted to dig into the bodice of her dress. "Sorry hon but this dress is baby proof." She immediately stopped laughing when she caught sight of his wavering bottom lip though. He bought his chubby fist to his mouth and began to suck on it vigorously. "Okay, aww Jesse, I'm sorry." As Alec came to stand beside her at the front of the group, she winked at him. "Maybe daddy can help you out."

Alec rolled his eyes after looking at Jesse. Tia was doing the same. Drooling down the front of her clothes and sucking on her hands. "Do they ever stop eating?"

Max shook her head. "And there's no way I can get out of this dress."

Alec leaned close and whispered in her ear. "I can help you with that."

"Everyone looking this way," Sketchy yelled from halfway down the church.

He was standing on a stepladder, although where he'd managed to grab one on a moments notice, Max wasn't going to hazard a guess. Beg, borrowed or stolen… perhaps the less she knew the safer she'd be. She had underestimated Sketchy. He was reliable, resourceful and loyal. Maybe deep down she'd always known that and that's why despite his antics, womanizing and binge drinking, she'd stuck with him. One thing she had never doubted though was his talent with a camera. She'd seen the some of his work. He was really quite artistic. Her favorites were his colorized black and white shots of the twins when they were two weeks old.

"Oh come on, what's with the long faces? Seriously what's a guy gotta do to break smiles out of transgenics?" Sketchy threw up his arms and then grinned when he spotted a familiar face in the crowd. "How's free beer at Crash? Normal's buying."

Max could almost feel the floor quaking with the riot of energy Sketchy's announcement had caused. But if the satisfied grin he had on his face as he lowered his camera after taking his shots was anything to go by, it had resulted in the desired effect.

"Calvin!" came a shout from behind them.

Max and Alec looked at each other and burst out in snickers at Sketchy's sudden change in composure. It took Normal less than a second to reach his target and start his verbal assault. "Should we go and save him?"

"Nah, let him sweat a bit," Alec said with a grin. "We've got other matters, or mouth's, I should say to take care of."

As she took Alec's hand, and felt the warmth of her baby boy flow through the fabric of her dress to bathe her skin, the reality of the promise she had just made and who she was, dawned on her. She wasn't just Max anymore. She was a wife, a mother and she had a family. All that she'd never dreamed would happen to her had come her way and even though she knew it hadn't been like this forever, feeling the way she did now, it was hard to remember the loneliness she had once thought would be her constant companion.

Interlacing his fingers with Max's, Alec bent his head to kiss Tia. Feeling her soft baby skin against his lips brought tears to his eyes. He wasn't under any illusions that life was perfect. There would always be challenges, but right now he couldn't think of anything he wanted or needed. Perhaps just one thing - that the twins would sleep for just a few hours, so he could steal away their mother. Just a few hours…

* * *

**References:  
**Bible text quoted from New American Standard 

Father Destry's prayer of blessing. Paraphrased from The Marriage Book. Redemptorist Publications, 2000


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Another party popper exploded overhead and Max's nerves twitched for the hundredth time. Seriously, tomorrow when she found out who bought those things, and she was going to strangle them very slowly. She couldn't help but jump every time someone let one go, it sounded so much like gunfire.

Alec pressed mug of eggnog into Max's hands and bumped cups. "Bottoms up," he winked with a grin.

She curled her arms around his waist and stared up into his laughing face. "I've been standing here for ages. I was beginning to think I'd have to go find you."

Giving her a puzzled frown. "Waiting…oh." He looked up at the sprig of weed that was suspended above them. "Really Max, you have to resort to cheesy traditions to…"

"Shut up," she growled, trapping his head between her palms. Dragging him to her, she kissed him hungrily.

Rita's gallery was dressed to the nines in Christmas flavor and transgenics mingled with art patrons for the party in honor of Joshua's new showcase of art featuring "Faces of Seattle".

Alec squeezed her tightly to him and lifted Max off the floor in a sweeping hug. "So have you heard the good news?"

"No," Max answered her eyes twinkling. "What could beat Joshua going public, Christmas with you, and transgenic's freedom?"

"Veronica's here," Alec said bending his head to touch her forehead to his.

Max's eyes widened with surprise and her lips formed a glittering smile. "She said she might not be able to make it."

"She's out front. They're having trouble getting through the lobby. This place is packed." Alec was sure that she hadn't even clued into the fact that he'd used they, since she was already weaving through bodies, dragging him along behind her.

"Ronnie," she called joyfully.

Veronica pushed through the people crowding the entrance hall and wrapped Max in a big hug. "I wanted to surprise you," she said her eyes shining. "Merry Christmas." She gave Max a portrait-sized, slender box.

Sliding off the ribbon. Max lifted the lid with unsteady fingers. Inside was a framed picture of her mother. She was dressed in white t-shirt, her long wavy hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. She held her horse's head to her cheek and was smiling warmly at the photographer. The horse had a brown, well-groomed mane and bright dark eyes. From the way it leaned into Susan, Max could tell the affection was mutual. Her mother looked happy.

"Susie spent her summers working as a junior trainer. Ronin was a highly spirited Mustang and she tamed him. I think they were both heartbroken when we moved…"

Max brushed a tear from her eye and hugged her aunt again. As she pulled back a sparkle caught her eye, and her gaze drifted down to Veronica's hand. On her aunt's ring finger was a delicate, antique design, princess-cut diamond ring.

Veronica followed Max's gaze and lifted her hand, watching the diamond catch and refract the light from above them. "We wanted to tell you together but I guess it's out now huh?" she said softly, her cheeks coloring slightly as she twisted the ring on her finger. She sensed him at her side before she turned to see him.

It had taken them years to find their way back to each other, only to discover that the memories and feelings they shared hadn't faded in the slightest. When he'd first told her that he had fallen in love with her, they were in college and the memory of her sister's death was still painful. She hadn't been ready for a relationship, so she had tried to let him down gently without telling him about Susan. It was a mistake. He had misunderstood and she had ended up losing a friend and sent him into the arms of someone else. But time had healed old wounds, and since then she had told him about Susan and five years ago when she had come to Seattle searching for answers, Logan had helped her put some of the missing pieces about Susan's death together. They'd never lost touch after that, but work had kept them apart. Max had brought them back together in more ways than one.

Logan took Veronica's hand and smiled sheepishly at Alec and Max. "I asked her to marry me and she was good enough to say yes."

Max hugged him, then stood back and smiled at them. "I'm really happy for you both. It could happen to two people I care about more."

After they had explained everything about the retrovirus to Veronica, she'd referred Logan to a contact in Australia. One of the country's leading pharmaceutical labs had been working on an antigen for Zycinor and several other bio-warfare agents after a devastating biological attack had hit Sydney in 2019. After sending the lab blood samples from the both of them - two months, a 34-hr return plane trip, a lay over for a week in luxury suite in Perth and she was cured.

Alec slapped Logan on the back and pumped his hand energetically. "Congratulations, Logan ol' buddy. Treat her right," he added, echoing the words Logan had said to him from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Veronica watched Logan and Max for a moment and saw a shadow pass between them of what had once been. She knew of their history from conversations Max and she had shared and from things Logan had told her himself. She never felt awkward about their situation, in fact before that moment it hadn't really crossed her mind. Her niece had sort of dated her fiancé, Logan, who had almost dated herself years back, had been married once before and engaged three times counting now. If she let her mind run with it, she'd be reeling with the overload. Logan had confided in her how he felt about Max. Perhaps he would always love her but he had let her go a long time ago, and Veronica didn't doubt where his heart lay now. His mother's engagement ring, which she wore on her finger, was a symbol of that.

"Veronica doesn't want a big wedding. It'll just be family," Logan told them.

Max nodded understanding. Her aunt had, had enough media attention to last several lifetimes. Between her sister's suspicious death, and the ties to Manticore, publicly acknowledging a transgenic as her sister's daughter, actively pushing for transgenic freedom and human rights, time out of the spotlight would be a welcome relief.

"So where are my two favorite munchkins hiding?" Veronica asked with unconcealed pride. She touched Max arm, and sobered a fraction. "It's not a big affair but I was hoping that you could be part of the ceremony."

"Sure," Max answered without pause. "Of course." She took her aunt's arm and started waving toward the back of the gallery. There was an unguarded flight of stairs at the back of the gallery and Max started up it, with Veronica, Logan and Alec following behind. "Lexie's in her first trimester and hardly feeling up for a party but Biggs dragged her along. She's watching the twins."

"Biggs," came a holler from across the hall.

"Coming!" Biggs answered as he rushed past them. He stopped when he caught sight of Alec. Grabbing Alec by the arms, Biggs shook his friend. "It's not fair, man. I've been through this twice now and you…."

Alec raised an eyebrow. He could feel Max's eyes on him and wondered if he could gag Biggs now. She had let the emotion blackmail routine slide months back after all the effort he'd gone through to make it up to her, but he knew that Lexie going through pregnancy now had to be bringing back memories. His savoir came in the form of a chestnut-haired, transgenic female bearing two squirming toddlers.

Tia stuck out her chubby arms immediately. "Da-da," she squirmed harder. And Jesse soon joined in the Daddy chorus.

Max rolled her eyes. "It's so nice to be wanted."

Veronica took Jesse and squeezed him, dropping kisses all over his plump cheeks. "Missed you, big guy. Look at you."

Alec took Tia from Lexie, thankful that her fire-lit, cider colored eyes weren't focused on him.

Lexie planted her hands on her rounding hips and glared at Biggs. "Thirsty means today. Not when you feel like it." She snatched the bottle of water from his fingers and downed half the bottle in one swig.

When Biggs looked intent on offering an excuse, Alec was about ready to shut him up, but thankfully his friend clued in that it was better to suffer silently than to argue with a pregnant transgenic. Biggs snapped his mouth closed. Tia chuckled happily and pulled at his tie. Alec shifted her to one arm and affectionately tousled her mop of blonde curls.

"Alec," Max screeched at him. She sighed and rescued her daughter, who was clapping proudly under her father's attention. Doing her best to straighten out Tia's messy curls, Max took off the dressy sweatband and re-adjusted it, shooting Alec an accusing look. "You never wash or brush her hair. It took me ages to get it right."

Alec shrugged his shoulders innocently and tickled Tia's tummy. "Come on Max, what's to look right? She's a baby. They look cute all the time. And for the record, I have washed her hair before. Daddy bath time, don't you remember?"

Max groaned. Bath time with Alec meant water and bubbles everywhere, a tub full of water toys, lots of splashing and not a lot of washing. "Please don't mess up her hair, okay?"

Logan watched Tia's bright blue eyes drift between her parents with serious curiosity at their exchange, before seeing her baby fingers curl around the sweatband and pull it off her head. She threw it on the floor, and he struggled to keep a straight face at the expression of glee that alighted her baby face.

Max swept up the band and stuffed it in Alec's jacket pocket. Shaking her head, she growled at Tia playfully. "You not only look like your Daddy, you can get away with murder like he does."

Alec shoved his hands in his pants. "Can't help it that my charm matches my good looks." He was ready for the swing, and angled out of the way as Max shot her hand out to hit him.

Logan had barely a nanosecond to get a hold of Tia properly as Max thrust her into his arms.

Lunging at Alec, Max tackled him to the ground. The two of them poked and tickled each other without mercy, till from the tangle of limbs and shrieks of laughter from both, no one could tell if either was winning.

Veronica bounced Jesse on her hip and pointed at his parents. "Now that's the healthy way to settling a disagreement. What do you think, Logan?"

Logan raised an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter. "I don't think my legs could handle it."

Biggs snorted, and Veronica laughed. "Chicken," she argued nudging him in the ribs.

"Hey," Logan protested as she elbowed him in ticklish spot. "Holding precious cargo here."

"Makes you an easier target," Veronica taunted wickedly.

Logan's eyes widened and he shifted Tia in his arms, so the toddler acted as a shield between him and his advancing attacker.

Veronica wrapped one arm around his waist, the two transgenic babies trapped between them. She stood on tiptoe and whispered in Logan's ear. "You're safe for now, but just wait till later."

Logan swallowed tightly, her seductive undertones rippling down his spine. He looked down into the warm depths of his lover's eyes, reading his fate. He was doomed.

Alec caught both Max's hands in his and held on tight. His aching sides couldn't take one more poke or he'd split at the seams. His cheeks felt like they were permanently etched with a broad grin, and his eyes were still watery with tears of laughter. Max wasn't fairing much better. Her cheeks were wet and she twisted in his lap as they sat up to lean against the sofa. "Truce?"

"For now," she said breathlessly.

She curled against his chest and dropped her forehead against his crook in his neck. "Our first Christmas."

Alec squeezed her shoulders and smiled into her hair. "Yeah. Merry Christmas, Max."

Fate sure knew how to surprise him. Years ago he'd grown up thinking all life would ever bring him was death and pain, and he had no choice but to accept it because it's what he'd been trained to believe. Then Max had yelled, punched, trashed and burned his neat little life to smithereens, and it had been one curveball after another since then. But as he looked into the eyes of the passionate, independent and fiery female curled snugly in his arms, his only regret was the time he'd wasted apart from her. "Any regrets?" he whispered. Every now and again, when he let the over active part of his brain run free with 'what ifs' he wondered if she truly was happy being stuck with him.

Max lifted her head and held his gaze. She brought his palm to rest over her heart, so he could feel its rhythm for himself. Only he could make it beat both erratically and calmly in the same instance. "I love you, Alec," she said snaking her fingers just under the collar of his shirt so she could touch his barcode. She saw the self-assured sparkle light his eyes, and felt his neck dip forward. She dropped his hands and put an index finger to his lips, halting his pending kiss. "But you ever so much as look at another woman, or disappear on me again, you'll find how much feral cat they actually threw in my cocktail," she said whispered softly in a teasing tone.

Alec heard her threat and even though it was delivered jokingly, he knew she was deadly serious. Her grip on the back of his neck and the unflinching gaze holding him captive only cemented his conclusion. "Wouldn't dream of it." And before she could bait him or stalling him further, he brushed her hand aside and met her lush waiting mouth. If the world ended tomorrow, honestly, he'd die a very happy man.

**THE END**

* * *

**Notes:** Many thanks to Calistra and acirefox for the beta of the last three chapters. I hope you all enjoyed the journey. Feedback is always appreciated. SitaTheLastVampire(OnTheDL) I don't mind where you post your thoughts, but anxious to read them soon. ;o) 


End file.
